


you’re that part of me i’ll always need

by blueberrybb



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Sweethearts, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrybb/pseuds/blueberrybb
Summary: Tessa has a plan to finish high school. Live on caffeine, pass her exams, make new friends, and remain out of any stirring gossip. It works out for the first two years of high school. But when her ballet instructor, Mrs. Marie France asks Tessa to mentor a new student, Tessa comes to find out it's Scott Moir. Scott Moir, the captain of the hockey team, the most popular boy in school, a boy who could charm any girl he meets as long as he looks in their direction. If things couldn't get any worse, Tessa is struggling in her math class. It just so happens that a certain brown haired boy has got a knack for numbers and a growing interest in her.





	1. The Coffee Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of their story!! Sorry, it's so short, the next ones will be longer.

**Winter 2005**

The line is wrapped all the way around her favourite cafe this morning. This is ridiculous... for coffee. Of course, Tessa understands that everyone needs their daily stimulant of energy, but this is just too much. She’s going to be late. She glances down at her watch to reveal that it’s seven forty-five. She only has fifteen minutes before check in at the studio, and she looks a mess. Her hair is thrown up in a messy bun with strands falling loose, obscuring her eyes from the view of the menu board inside. Not to mention she didn't have enough time to put on any makeup in the morning because her alarm clock went off late. It never does. Suffice to say she’s off to a rough start. Bad hair. No makeup. No caffeine. NO CAFFEINE! Screw it, Tessa thinks as she notices the line has not moved even a centimetre.

 

"I'll just grab a quick coffee from the cart." She staggers sharply under her breath.

 

Tessa only has her drivers permit at the moment and her mom is out of town on a business trip, so the only means of transportation she has are by bus and walking. She knows the bus schedule backwards and forwards, so it hits her last minute that she just missed the last bus. Running as fast as she can to school, Tessa manages to whip out a few bobby pins and fix her hair. She’s thankful now for all the previous quick changes she’s in ballet performances to teach her how to primp herself in a short amount of time. She stops for a moment to catch her breath and fix her sheer, black skirt when she realizes she made it in just enough time. Five minutes, she tells herself, checking her watch again nervously.

 

Prancing her way over to the oh, so familiar coffee cart, Tessa can feel as her whole body begins to soften. A warm feeling dances across her chest, taking in the soothing scent of java as it fills her nostrils. Coming to a dramatic halt in her daydream, Tessa meets a tall figure's back.  

 

"One medium hot vanilla coffee with cinnamon." Joe, the coffee cart man hollers.

 

"That would be me." A husky voice speaks.

 

"Ah Scott, It's good to see you, my boy. How's the team looking this year?" Joe beckons.

 

"Good to see you too Joe. The season's going great so far, the team is looking good, I've managed to whip some of them into shape." Scott manages to say with a little laugh.

 

The two continue to talk for two whole minutes. Are they both just so oblivious that someone else is in line?! Despite the adorable laugh, the stranger in front of her possesses, Tessa is getting a little angry. They’re going to make her late. As a dancer, timing is everything. If you miss a beat, everything is thrown off track. Joe and Mr. cinnamon vanilla coffee boy are throwing her whole soundtrack off.

 

"Pardon me." Tessa squeaks. Nothing. Absolutely nothing, they’re still ignoring her.

 

A few seconds later the boy finally manages to come to his senses and decides to leave. Thank God, Tessa thinks. 

 

"It was good catching up with you Joe, tell the missus hello for me."

 

As soon as the stranger whips around, Tessa is faced with a gush of heat and a heavyweight pushing against her, her books go flying everywhere. And that's when it hits her. (No pun intended.) She looks down to see her whole front is covered in coffee--brown liquid spilt all over her boots, and her hands are  burning. "Shit!" They both yell, stepping back from the slippery spot on the ground.

 

"Oh my God, do you ever watch where you’re going or are you just more important than everybody else?" Tessa practically jumps back and yelps, running to fetch some napkins to clean up the front of her light pink leotard that is now a lost cause.

 

"What about you? Hasn’t anyone taught you to not sneak up on people?" The boy fires back, taking a minute to study the girl in front of him. When she's finally done with dabbing her outfit, she returns his gaze. That’s when he realizes how beautiful she is. Her bright, emerald coloured eyes meet his own hazel stare and sparkle like something he’s never seen before. It’s quite alarming...She’d probably appear more beautiful, he thinks if she didn’t look like she’s going to blow a fuse any second.

 

After what seems like hours passing of awkward silence, the boy realizes he should apologize to the attractive girl in front of him; who’s probably innocent in their situation.

 

"Look I'm sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going, but in all fairness, you shouldn't have gone all secret spy on me." Moving to give her a hand with the book she dropped from earlier, he gives the petite brunette a softened smile. “You could have said something.”

 

Oh God, that smile, Tessa thinks. It could make you do just about anything to see that stupid grin. Tessa shifts her weight from one leg to the next, grabbing her kinesiology book from the boy; obviously displaying the embarrassment she’s feeling across her face. “I did. You probably were just too interested in your cinnamon latte to notice,” Tessa smirks up at him, earning a wide eye stare in return.

 

He turns pink at the mention of this. How could he have been so oblivious to the green-eyed goddess behind him?

 

"Umm, hey. I have an extra jersey in my backpack if you'd like to borrow it...to...you know...cover that," He says sheepishly, gesturing to Tessa's chest. He’s trying not to blush at the current moment, now that her leotard is completely transparent.

 

"I really have to get going... I have practice to get to and I am sure you do too," Tessa says, gesturing right back to the boy’s hockey captain jacket.

 

"It can wait. So...do you want to borrow it or not? I'm sure you don't want to show up like that." Scott smirks, looking Tessa up and down. She can feel him burning holes into her body. She’s now certainly aware of her transparent leotard. She goes to cover her chest but it’s too late. Tessa doesn’t bother wearing a bra most of the time because she thinks she doesn’t have anything to fill them out. Bad decision...she thinks now.

 

"Well okay, I guess," Tessa replies before accepting the enormous jersey. When she puts it on, it practically falls to her knees, like a dress. All you can see is her coffee splattered boots and a swirl of white fabric sporting a bulldog mascot. She thinks she looks crazy, but all the boy can think is that she can’t look any prettier. What is it about girls in guys clothing? 

 

After she picks up her duffle bag, the boy graciously offers to walk her to the dance building. He’s never seen it before so she leads the way.

 

"Thank you again, I'll make sure to return this to you...somehow?" Tessa says with a puzzled look on her face, as they arrive at the building. She looks at him with softer eyes this time. Almost as if they both just met each other like normal, no unfortunate accident between them. Gosh, anyone can drown in those eyes, he thinks, studying the rest of her face.

 

"It's Scott. Scott Moir." He says while running his fingers through a wave of his dark brown hair.

 

"Thanks, Scott." The girl beams a smile up at him.

 

I am so fucked, he thinks.

 

"And you are?" He replies, looking like a little kid on Christmas...yearning to open all their presents. It's the cutest thing Tessa has ever seen.

 

"Tessa. Tessa Virtue."

 

Tessa...it's the most beautiful name he’s ever heard. Why hasn't he ever seen her before? He would like to think he would notice someone as beautiful as her walking past him in the halls.

 

"Well Virtue, It was nice running into you," He smirks at her, getting a full-bellied laugh from Tessa. The greatest sound he thinks he’s ever going to hear.

 

"Bye Scott," she practically whispers as she disappears behind the paneled glass doors to the studio, giving him one last glance over her shoulder and a breathtaking smile.

 

Oh yeah, I am royally fucked.

 

 


	2. The Milkshake Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy that the majority of you liked my first chapter. I cannot wait to continue the rest of their story!! Especially now considering I'm almost on break, so get excited for a lot of chapters coming out!! Love to hear what you guys think!! xoxo b

Tessa makes her way into the studio as fast as her little feet can take her. That was one of the most embarrassing/intriguing situations she's ever endured in her small seventeen years of life. (And that says a lot considering she's always stubbing her toe or getting hurt because of her clumsy self. You would seriously think something else would top today's occurrence with the hazel-eyed boy.)

 

She can't believe her current state of dress, but as she waltzes into the changing room, everything fades away as the smell of cinnamon and caramel comes rushing in.  _His jersey._

 

 _Why did I make myself look like such an idiot?_   She pulls off her wet skirt in exchange for another one from her locker. _I get coffee poured on me, and all I could manage to say was thank you?_  

 

"Come on, get a grip." She mumbles, slipping off her stained boots. (Which are new none the less.) SHe nows he's cute. Sure everyone...who _FREAKING_ walked the school grounds did. Especially if everyone included the aggravating popular girls that surround him and his friends like a sale at the mall. The last thing she needs is a distraction.

 

The annual winter ballet showcase auditions are coming up and Tessa wants the principal role more than anything. The past two years she's always been in the background chorus. A little snowflake here, a tree there. Sure, it's still tedious work, but after hours of practice, day and night, her coach Mrs. Marie France tells her that she's fully capable of being the lead snow princess. She has the technique and is a beautifully gifted dancer. She's always told the same thing over again by the same people. _Tessa, you're lacking emotion._

 

_Where's the fire, the passion?_

 

_Stop being such an introvert and go experience life._

 

_Go crazy, take risks._

 

 _Let's be honest,_  her taking risks? Look how far the last one got her. Sticky coffee molding to her skin like cellophane, and her being swallowed alive by a cute stranger's jersey.

 

Well, he isn't much of a stranger anymore. _Scott_. Scott's jersey.

 

When is she supposed to give it back to him? Shutting her locker door, she looks at her reflection in the mirror across from her. Removing the jersey from her petite frame, she holds it in her hands and studies her eyes upon it. She flips it over. " _Moir_ _Fourteen,"_ she reads.

 

She can't bear to hold it for any longer, the smell of it is playing with her head. As soon as she begins to place the jersey in her locker, a small-framed, blonde girl perks up in the dressing room.

 

"Tessa, finally. Oh, my gosh, where were you? You never run late."

 

"I know. I got held up by something," Tessa chokes out. Her nervousness is apparent to the blonde because all the girl does is look her up and down, and make immediate eye contact with the jersey in Tessa's hand. 

 

Arching her brow with a playful grin on her face, the girl asks, "What do you have there Tess?"

 

Tessa tries to come up with a lie as quickly as possible, but everybody who knows Tessa  _knows_ how awful of a liar she is. Before she can manage to get out another word, the tiny blonde snatches the jersey out of her hand and flips it over to read what Tessa just read out loud a few minutes earlier.

 

 _"Scott Moir."_ She asks excitedly. "You have Scott Moir's hockey jersey! How? Why? Spill it, T."

 

"Well, umm...We had a little run in a few minutes ago." Tessa says at barely a whisper.

 

"Excuse me, _WHAT?_ " The girl squeals.

 

"Kait, I just told you," Tessa says, a worried look spreading on her face.

 

"Yeah I heard you, but why do you have the God of hockey's jersey?!" Kaitlyn flails her arms around madly.

 

"Oh please you say it like it's a big deal," Tessa snappily replies, putting her hands on her hips.

 

" _Because it is a big deal!_ He's the cutest guy in school, how'd it happen... the run in?" Kaitlyn's eyes open wider as she asks. She's already being consumed by Tessa's new love life unfolding in front of her. _Come on,_ a girl's got to have some entertainment in her life.

 

"He was at the coffee cart in front of me and after he took an eternity talking to the guy making his drink, he turned around and spilled it all over me," Tessa continues the rest of her story, gesturing to her dirty shoes in her locker. Tessa begins to run her fingers through her wispy hair, already freaking out and reminiscing about what happened nearly five minutes ago. Her heart is still racing.

 

 _How can someone still look so handsome while being covered in coffee stains and whipped cream?_ How all of a sudden she's conscious of the fact that Scott is a boy. I mean, of course, she knows Scott is a boy, a gorgeous one, too. But somehow when his hand barely touched hers, handing her the pullover-and stayed there-She became really, really aware that Scott is a boy.

 

She has no idea what is happening to her, but she knows nothing felt like this before his hand touched hers. So she idles around, twiddling her thumbs in front of Kaitlyn, having no clue as what to say next.

 

"He spilled his coffee on you, apologized, and gave you his jersey. Man, dreams do come true," Kaitlyn swoons, fawning and sweeping a hand up to her forehead. The next thing she does catches Tessa off guard. She grabs her hands tightly, "Tessa that's incredibly sweet. He even walked you here to the studio when the arena is across campus. He was probably late to practice because of you, little missy. I wonder if he'll be _reprimanded?_ " She smiles her biggest smile and flashes Tessa a wink.

 

All Tessa can do is roll her eyes and blush. Bowing her head, she hides her small, beaming smile away from view. She finally looks up to meet Kaitlyn's glowing eyes. "He didn't know where the studio was Kait. He was just being nice, he probably felt guilty," Tessa says, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

 

"Come on Tess, you have always been oblivious to guys being interested in you," Kaitlyn sasses,  fixing her bun in the mirror. She notices the glum expression that settles across Tessa's face. She glides from the mirror to Tessa to wrap her arms around her. "Hey, look at me...He's full of charm. It's a Moir boy thing. You should hear all the stories I've heard about his brothers and the girls at this school," She says with a snicker. Even Tessa manages to let out a little laugh. Kaitlyn is so happy to see her smile. She loves making her friends combust of laughter. She really is the best friend anyone could ask for...

 

Thinking back to what Kaitlyn said, Tessa can't keep in her giggles, imagining all the chaos the Moir boys could cause. She's actually a little scared to find out.

 

_Well, is she?_

 

Kaitlyn continues to tell Tessa about a few stories she's heard, managing to get some full-bellied laughs from her. She pushes back a piece of Tessa's hair with a bobby pin, "Come on T, let's get through this practice before another boy has time to spill another drink on you," Kaitlyn says, festering a wheeze, putting her arm around her, and guiding her to the barre.

 

Oh yeah, Kaitlyn knows already... _that boy is it for her._                                                                                                                               

* * *

Scott makes his way over to the arena as slow as he can. He's taking his time strolling through campus, breathing in the scent of maple leaves, replaying the last five minutes in his head on a loop, over and over again. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he wanders throughout the trees, wanting to just go back and to see her again.

 

_Is that really possible?_

 

 _Can he really fall in love so fast?_   _This is crazy, right?_  

 

But that's not what his heart is telling him. It's yearning to go back and hug the girl with dark chocolate coloured curls and eyes of sparkling emeralds, and the most beautiful milky skin with the cutest sprinkling of freckles that almost resemble the cinnamon he usually orders on his coffee. He already loves the way she scrunches her nose when she's irritated and her humongous laugh... A laugh that can make any worry disappear. 

 

He can't wait to see her again. He knows it would be soon. After all, she has his jersey and a good one too. He didn't tell her, yet, but that's his favourite jersey.

 

He received it when Coach Patrice named him captain. After all the hard work practicing, day and night, He's finally one step closer to the championships, which he wants to win for the school, and now to a girl who he's never seen before but is immediately drawn to.

 

 _How can someone be so gorgeous in a baggy, oversized jersey, coffee splattered boots, and a messy bun?_ He knows who.  _Tessa._  

 

Scott has never had much luck in dating. Being a senior in high school, he's had a previous couple of relationships. They never last too long. Some girls are too clingy and don't like his busy hockey schedule, and others don't like that so many other girls throw themselves at him. But Scott has always been a one girl kind of guy.

 

But you can't win them all, he thinks. His last girlfriend was a few months ago. Jackie. After he found out that she was cheating on him with another guy, because Scott was supposedly never around, Scott became infuriated and broke it off immediately. He was heartbroken for a while but managed to get over it by the help of his buddies and family.

 

Fixing his hair once more, Scott opens up the giant doors to the rink. He meets the arena with a huge gust of cold air which is refreshing and different in comparison to the previous gust of hot liquid burning his body. (And maybe the heat he felt rising from his body due to Tessa.)

 

He realizes that he's also being stared down by a couple of piercing eyes with their owners' strong arms crossing their chests. One of the boys repositions his stance to reveal that he is indeed...holding a hockey stick. 

 

"Well, well...look who finally decided to show up. Would you look at that Chiddy, Moir decided that practice isn't mandatory anymore," A tall boy with muscular arms announces whilst eyeing Scott up and down, laughing.

 

"Sorry guys. Something kept me, I didn't think it would take that long." Scott says, itching the side of his nose, obviously displaying his nervous tick to his peers.

 

The tall boy reaches out and grabs Scott's arm before he can flee and peers at him with dark eyes, "What kept you, Scott? Hmm?"

 

"Uhhh." Scott fidgets his hands out of the straps of his duffle bag, throwing it to the floor, he precedes to tell his buddies of his recent encounter with a certain green-eyed angel.

 

"So a girl is what made you twenty minutes late to practice this morning? The tall boy smirks.

 

"Well, Andrew if you must know...I was only with her for five minutes. I just took forever getting here. I was trying to clear my head." Scott shakes his head and laughs.

 

"Must be some girl, Scott." Chiddy or Patrick, his longtime friend pats him on the back. "I'm happy for you, it's about time, you're finally out of that Jackie rut."

 

"Yeah, _she is something_. She's probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen...and when she smiles guys, it literally feels like sunshine," Scott puts his hands on his knees, getting up from the table they're sitting at. Sensing all eyes on him, Scott looks up to see his friends grinning ear to ear with bashful grins. They haven't seen him so giddy in a long time.

 

"Okay, settle down there Romeo, don't go all Hallmark on me now," Andrew starts laughing, causing the whole table of boys to erupt of continuous laughter. It's like this for a good five minutes.

 

"Well, I'm sorry again boys that I'm late, I'll go change. See you out on the ice in five?" Scott asks.

 

"No worries man, just giving you a hard time. See you in five." Andrew says, grabbing his water bottle. "Oh, and hey Scott?"

 

Scott whips his head around to find Andrew's eyes darkening. "Yeah, Poje?"

 

"You never told us the name of your girl," Andrew calls, giggling.

 

 _His girl_.

 

He barely knows her but is determined to make her his. Just hearing someone else say it makes him feel all warm and cozy. A bubbly feeling is doing figure eights around his heart.

 

"Tessa, Tessa Virtue." Scott smiles one last time, walking back into the changing room. Meanwhile, Andrew and Patrick exchange confused looks.

 

"Isn't that the girl that Ryan is always talking about?" Patrick asks, scratching his head. "I think she's the dancer who skates at the rink on Saturdays... I think Ryan mentions her name a few times and how hot she is," Patrick says while rolling his eyes.

 

 _Good God_...Ryan. Ryan Semple. Nobody likes him. _Nobody._ He's the douchebag on the team that everyone has to put up with. He's always late and is always super sleazy around any girl he meets.

 

"Well if it is, we're protecting her from him. There's no _FREAKING_ way that shitbag is ruining this chance at happiness for Scott," Andrew says aggravatingly.

 

"Wow, Andrew...spoken like a true gentleman," Patrick snickers, pulling off his skate guards when meeting the ice again.

 

"You know it. We'll treat her like the princess she is," He says laughing, stepping on the ice again.                                                                                                                             

* * *

"Belle practique everyone, class dismissed," Marie calls.

 

Everyone starts to pack up their bags and point shoes when Marie calls Tessa in. "Tessa dear, can I see you for a moment?" ushering her over, Marie motions to her to take a seat.

 

"Yes, Marie?" Tessa asks, peering at her with wide eyes. Tessa hopes she isn't in trouble. She's always been a good student in school. She never talks back to teachers, always listens to what she's told to do. _What could she need from me?_   Marie can sense the petite girl's nervousness and big saucer eyes blinking rapidly. 

 

"Don't worry sweetheart, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to tell you that you were lovely in practice today. Your fouettes are becoming more and more fluid and your jumps are getting better," Marie says sweetly, taking her glasses off from her face, and moving them to her head to get a better look at the girl in front of her. 

 

"Thank you, Madam, that means a lot to me," Tessa smiles eagerly.

 

"You have immense potential Tessa, you're such a hard worker, dear." A few seconds pass and Tessa can feel a but coming or some hesitation from her teacher, "I also wanted to discuss your math grade."

 

There it is.

 

Tessa is an exceptionally bright student. She's always put studying first, she does all her homework. She just can't grasp the concept of the math thrown at her. She comes to the conclusion that she puts too much pressure on herself to do well, and all she feels like right now is a disappointment. She has straight A's and is currently sporting a D in algebra two. 

 

"I'm not here to yell at you about your grade or harass you about it, but I think you would highly benefit from getting a tutor. I don't mean to scare you into getting one but, usually, all the principal dancers have perfect or almost perfect grades...and I would hate to see you suffer from not getting the part you want because of a little slip. You're an intelligent, beautiful young lady, Tessa, with immense talent...and I believe with a little help you can exceed to your full potential," Marie says calmly, handing her a flyer for math help.

 

Tessa knows she's right. She needs the help, and if she wants the snow princess role, which _she does_ , she'd have to make a decision. So she does.

 

"I'll do it. Whatever it takes," Tessa says, beaming up at Marie, who returns her smile back. "Thank you again, Marie, see you tomorrow."

 

"Anytime sweetheart, have a good rest of your day," Marie calls. _That girl is going to do so many incredible things one day._

                                                                                                                              

* * *

 "Okay, that's time. Good practice everyone, go hit the showers and go home," Coach Patrice calls after the group of boys.

 

After the ice clears, there only remains one person left. Scott has been having a rough practice. He just can't clear his head. Every play goes wrong, and he keeps blaming himself. He's spent the last five minutes just doing circles on the ice and once in a while, a jump or two. Hey, you can't blame him. His mom put him in ice dancing lessons when he was just a boy. He actually liked it, but they could never find a partner suitable enough for him.

 

Because who would want to work with a rambunctious kid who wouldn't stop moving? He knows his mom mentioned a perfect partner for him, but something about her moving on to ballet came up in conversation. Oh well, you can't dwell on the past, can you?

 

Coach Patrice watches the boy for a while, struck by his endurance and how much skill he has. He finally breaks the silence by clearing his throat.

 

"Oh Coach Patrice, I'm sorry I was in my own little bubble there. I'll get off the ice now, I just needed a few minutes. I've been having an off day," Scott says while rubbing his head sheepishly, skating off to the bench.

 

"It's okay son, we all have them. You know...I was watching you all practice and noticed that you love to do little spins and moves during your plays," He says perking up. "It's intriguing to watch."

 

"Oh, that?" Scott smiles, "That's something I've always just done I guess. My aunt is an ice dancing teacher and she put me in lessons when I was a kid. I guess some things just stick," He packs up his duffle bag, stopping to make eye contact with his coach. Slinging it over his shoulder, he notices something change in his coach's gaze.

 

"You know Scott, you could benefit from taking some dance classes you know? I know it may seem silly, but I'm being serious. In some ways, it can relieve any stress you're having or help your form...and the championships are coming up in a few months, there will be talent scouts everywhere. I really believe you could be something great, Scott."

 

"That means a lot Coach, I'll check it out," Scott says, making his way towards the arena door. "Have a good rest of your night, Sir."

 

"You too, Moir," Patrice says, locking up and heading for his car.

 

When Scott gets inside his car and locks the door, he thinks to himself. _Dancing eh?_   He'll go over it again later, right now all he wants is to go home, take a shower and get a good burger to satisfy his noisy stomach.

                                                     

* * *

After a long day at practice, Tessa promises her sister Jordan that they'll go out to eat. Their mom left some money on the counter, and her brothers Casey and Kevin left earlier in the week for a hockey tournament with their dad.

 

They head out to one of their favourite places. A quaint fifties styled diner with shiny white plush booths and a big pink jukebox. The place looks like a set right out of a movie. Tessa has always been a sucker for vintage things, so this place makes her feel right at home.

 

As soon as they open the door and walk in, they are welcomed by the smell of burgers and fries and the smell of chocolate. _Mmm chocolate_...Tessa thinks.

 

"I'm going to go grab us a booth," Jordan calls out to her sister before walking away.

 

"What do you want?" Tessa asks with curious eyes.

 

"Strawberry milkshake," She responds.

 

"Got it," Tessa nods to her sister.

 

As she walks up to the counter, Tessa is welcomed by a sweet old lady with warm, kind eyes. "What can I get for you today, sugar?"

 

"Hi, can I get a strawberry milkshake and a chocolate milkshake please?"

 

"Sure thing sweetheart," The lady responds. "Your order will be up in a few minutes."

 

Jordan's milkshake is up first and Jordan happily obliges and runs up to the counter to get it, leaving her sister alone again to go sit at the booth. A few minutes go by and her milkshake is still not ready. She can feel the heat burning off her body as the line in the diner gets longer behind her. Eventually, they call her name. As Tessa waltzes up to the counter to retrieve her order, she can feel a wet spot on the floor.

 

This is the moment when everything goes down. ( _LITERALLY._ ) Tessa senses herself losing balance as she grabs for the glass. As she begins to pivot her foot, her leg comes shooting out and she starts to fall on her back. But before she knows it, a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around her. That's when she realizes that she's taking that person down with her...and along with that person... her chocolate milkshake. They both hit the floor with a loud slam, the drink flying everywhere. When she looks up to make eye contact with her supposed savior, she almost passes out.

 

She's on top of _FREAKING SCOTT MOIR!!_ His hand is wrapping around her back, piercing her skin while the other one is in her hair, which is flowing down on his face, covered in chocolate ice cream.

 

It hits her that they're still on the floor and on top of one another. Her hands are still placed on his perfectly sculpted chest, which is also a plain white tee smothered now by yes....her shake. _First coffee and now this?!_ _What is my life?_

 

And one of the weirdest parts about this whole occurrence...is that no one seems to notice what happened or stopped to help them. Right at this moment, Scott _really_ opens his eyes, bewildered by the fact that his dream girl is on top of him, covered in chocolate! _Why do we always meet like this?_  

 

All he does is smile up at her and run his fingers through her chocolate soaked hair, "I actually fell for you before I even realized I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks loves for reading this chapter. Buckle up because this is going to be a long story!


	3. The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry, I couldn't resist publishing the next chapter already;) I hope you guys are liking this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I love to hear your thoughts and what you think will happen next! xoxo b

"I actually fell for you before I even realized I did."

 

All Tessa can do is stare at the ground around her. _What did he just say to me?_

 

She believes she heard him clearly, but so much has happened in the last twenty-four hours, she believes her mind is starting to play tricks on her. _Maybe I'm hallucinating?_

 

That's when she gets snapped back into reality and wakes up and realizes, _No, this is actually happening._ I'm covered in chocolate ice cream while being tangled up in Scott Moir's arms. Suddenly, she's shy and can't think of anything to say--which is weird because five minutes before...she had no trouble in that department. She can't meet his eyes. Tessa doesn't know why, but it's like they are too hazel or something. All of a sudden, she feels incredibly warm, even though the air is perfectly comfortable in the restaurant and the fact that she's also covered in ice cream.

 

She realizes then that she has to face him sooner rather than later. When she looks down at him, he still has his fingers twirling through her hair and the other hand pinning her down tightly, grazing her back. He studies her face with awestruck eyes and Tessa meet his gaze with a tremendous blush. She doesn't know what to say, she's always so awkward with talking to boys who flirt with her. She can sense his eyes lingering up and down her face, causing little butterflies to dance around her stomach. So...she settles for "Umm."

 

"What is going on here?" A high-pitched voice asks.

 

Tessa whips her wet hair around to find her sister eyeing the both of them suspiciously.  _Oh no._

 

"Jord, umm-it's not what it looks like," Tessa is quick to say, glancing at Scott. Tessa finally takes her hands off of Scott's chest and stands up from the floor. She begins to brush down her newly soaked dress and rub her hand across her face to wipe off any residual dessert. Scott's entire body tenses. He doesn't know what it is about her, but she emits warmth. He's dying to hold her close against his chest again, to inhale her strawberry scented locks. It's like she belongs there.

 

"It looks like someone got a little too excited for dessert," Jordan says sarcastically, staring at the young man. Scott finally stands up and begins to clean his arms on the sides of his pants. Exchanging looks between the two girls, he notices that Tessa doesn't look up at him. She's too busy hiding her embarrassment. "And who are you...may I ask?" Jordan pleads.

 

"I'm Scott. I was just waiting in line when Tessa fell," He says, gesturing to the floor. Jordan then looks at her sister with wide eyes.

 

"You two know each other?" Jordan asks while crossing her arms.

 

Tessa meets Scott's eyes, basically begging him to not mention the earlier event that occurred between them. She shakes her head slightly.

 

"Um, we go to school together," He says quietly, staring at the taller brunette in front of him. She still eyes him suspiciously, but then precedes to nod. They look related...They have similar green eyes, but Tessa's are brighter. A pale jewel, the other is lighter, bluer.

 

That's when Jordan directs her eyes back over to her sister, to notice her blushing cheeks and playing with her grandmother's charm bracelet she always wears. It's a nervous habit. She knows that Tessa wants anything else than to be in the limelight for any longer.

 

"Well, we should probably head home, sis. You have an early practice tomorrow, and I'm sure you don't want to go looking like that," Jordan mentions, motioning to Tessa's chocolate spilled dress. "And I'm sure, _Scott_ would like to get himself cleaned up as well," She giggles at his chocolate covered pants. Which if someone saw from the back... made it look like he shit his pants. _H_ _ow does a small shake make this much of a mess?_

 

Tessa nods, acknowledging that she wants to get out of there as soon as possible. Jordan then proceeds to tell her sister that she would go pull out the car and Tessa hands her the keys. _There's no way her chocolate covered self is going to stain my seats,_ Jordan thinks.

 

Jordan just giggles the entire way to the car, shaking her head. "Those two are _SO_ up to something," She whispers to herself before jumping in the front seat. "I'll give them five minutes before they're obsessed with each other."

 

Meanwhile, in the diner Tessa and Scott are still standing in the same places there were in when Jordan left. Except, for now, they're both accompanied by a waiter wearing a pinstripe apron, attempting to clean up the catastrophe they made. The only words exchanged are from Tessa. "I'm so sorry about all of this. Can I give you a tip or something?"

 

"Sweetheart, no charge," The waiter smiles. "Mishaps happen all the time."

 

Tessa can breathe a little easier now. She feels terrible about making this poor man stay longer than he has to, just because of her. In fact, she's starting to feel nauseous. Because of this whole situation, she still hadn't eaten or had her milkshake or coffee! All she's had the entire day is half of a blueberry muffin and a protein bar. Scott watches as the man cleans the spill from the floor with ease. His gaze wanders to  Tessa's. She lets out a little smile. _This girl is going to be the death of me. And if not that, she will single handily, force me to do my laundry every day._

 

After the man leaves, they're the only people left in the restaurant. He knows he needs to break the awkward silence, for the sake of both of their dignities.

 

"Okay, from now on, I'll never carry another beverage with me and will stay clear of anyone who has one," Scott says, revealing his hands to Tessa. She starts laughing, her big-bellied laugh and Scott can't help but smile. He knows he can be funny at times, but he doesn't think what he said is that comical. After her little laughing spirts stop, Tessa bites down on her bottom lip nervously and looks up at Scott, who's watching her mouth intently, before getting caught staring, he moves his gaze back to her eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, it's just ridiculous how we keep meeting like this. I mean...I've never spilled something on someone twice in a day," Tessa whispers, putting her hand up to her forehead. "And now here I am...with you." She stops for a moment because it feels like the whole room is spinning. Scott obviously notices her becoming dizzy as he moves closer to her and wraps his arm around her back. Just the proximity of how close Scott is to her is making her melt. She's starting to get a pounding migraine.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" Scott asks warily. He begins to caress his hand up and down her back, trying to ease her pain. He thinks it's working as her eyelids flutter close under his soft touch.

 

"Umm, yeah," Tessa lies right through her teeth. She needs to get out of there. It's bad enough her head is killing her, but his small touches and his heavenly scent are starting to consume her thoughts. _I'm going to go crazy if I don't leave in the next two minutes._

 

He knows she's lying about being fine. She looks sleep deprived, the corners of her eyes creasing.

 

"You haven't eaten anything all day, have you?" He presses, staring at her quizzically. Something isn't right. It appears like she's going to pass out any given moment. It's scaring him...how fast she's fading.

 

"No, I had half of a blueberry muffin and a protein bar at lunch," Tessa says softly, her stomach rumbles out very loud, giving her secret away.

 

"Tess, that's not good for your health, you should be having at least sixteen hundred to two thousand calories a day...and you probably have only had under five hundred. How are you even functioning right now?" Scott says, consoling her.

 

"To be honest...I don't even know. I was going to order a burger after my milkshake, but then... you know what came next." She throws her hand in the air, motioning between them.

 

If she was having trouble breathing before, she is now.  _Tess._ _He called me Tess!_   _Does he already have a nickname for me?_   They gradually move their way to the front of the diner and he opens the door for her, welcoming her into the chilly Canadian air. 

 

"Thanks," She whispers under her breath, gawking at him through her dark chocolate coated lashes.

 

"No problem... and Tessa? Make sure you eat something when you get home," Scott says sweetly. "You don't want to get sick."

 

"I will. I'm sorry again for falling on top of you, that wasn't my best moment," She laughs a little, rolling her eyes jokingly.

 

"It's not a problem Tess, I'll make sure to always catch you when you fall," Scott flashes her his shining smile.

 

"Ha, yeah okay," She responds, walking towards her car. "See you at school then?" She asks him with hopeful eyes.

 

"Sure thing Virtch...and I'll personally make sure that the next time we meet, there will be no drinks to spill," He promises her, brushing a strand of her hair behind

her ear.

 

Tessa's heart palpitates out of her chest. _Is this what it's supposed to feel like? Love?_  

 

 _Ugh, she can't get any prettier if she tried._ Her green eyes are glowing in the darkness while her pale skin shines, revealing all her adorable freckles that can easily represent the constellation of stars unfolding above them. Scott's favourite class has always been English, but at this moment he knows there aren't enough words in the English vocabulary to describe how beautiful she is. He never wants this moment to end, but as they say in Shakespeare, _Partings are such sweet sorrow._

 

"Have a good rest of your night, Scott," Tessa wishes him, opening her car door. Before she closes it, she says, "Thanks again for catching me." She gives him one last smile and shuts the door, driving off. And there he is...standing in an empty parking lot.

 

"Now that I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you." he gets into his car and drives away.

                                                                                                                                  

* * *

"He's cute," Jordan says, breaking the silence on the drive home.

 

"Jordan, not with this again," Tessa begins to argue, but she's obviously going to lose this debate.

 

"Come on Tess, out with it. You think he's cute. I saw the way you both were looking at each other. Plus...I may or may not have rolled down my car window and listened to your entire conversation," She admits, shrugging her shoulders.

 

Tessa's eyes grow three times in size and she playfully slaps her sister's arm.

 

"Hey! You can't blame me. My current love life is boring, Tess. And he _OBVIOUSLY_ has taken an interest in my baby sister." At this, Tessa starts to blush.

 

"I barely know anything about him besides that he's the school's hockey captain, Jord. You know I'm basically invisible in school," She then fills her sister in on the whole story between Scott and her, Which leads to Jordan making fun of Tessa and laughing for five minutes straight.

 

"SO get to know him, T. He seems sweet and he's got a nice ass," She giggles.

 

Tessa slaps her sister on the arm again. "What?! I can appreciate a nice ass now and then. Don't worry Tessie, he's all yours," Jordan says, pulling into their driveway.

 

 _Yours._ She secretly thinks it would be nice if he belonged to her, but deep down inside she knows it's too good to be true. That she'd wake up the next day, roll out of bed and he wouldn't care who she is. She'd go back to being unnoticed. He'll move on to some plastic, popular girl who would throw herself at him if he simply asked. She doesn't want to be like one of those girls. Tessa's scared that if she gets too close to him...she wouldn't be able to resist his charm and would be the one hurt in the end.

 

"The last thing I need Jo is a boy getting in the way," Tessa replies coldly as soon as the car stops.

 

Jordan turns the front of her body towards her sister. "Getting in the way of what?"

 

"My shot at getting the principal part in the showcase! You know how important it is to me, Jord. And a boy... a boy would just want to be with me whenever I'm free, and I'm too busy after school. They would never understand my busy schedule," Tessa whispers, shaking her head.

 

"I get that, T. But what happens after the showcase eh? This boy is not going to interfere with your dancing, as cliche as it may sound, the only thing he is going to interfere with...is your heart....and potentially your head," She laughs.

 

Tessa chuckles with her. Maybe Jordan is right. _Maybe this is just me inside my head._

 

"Tessa don't worry about it or feel like I'm pressuring you to hang out with him. I'm just saying see where it goes. Only do whatever makes you happy," Jordan assures her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Thanks, Jo. You're the best at giving advice," Tessa gives her a cuddly hug over the drink holder between them.

 

"I know," Jordan beams. "Well, at least the best when mom isn't around," She replies snappily. "Oh, I can't wait to tell mom all about this!"

 

"Ugh, Jordan," Tessa groans, jumping out of the car.

 

"Don't ugh Jordan me, just go get your cute little butt upstairs and showered. We don't want you covered in chocolate the next time you see  _milkshake man_  now do we?" 

 

Tessa whips her head around to glare at her sister. " _Milkshake Man?_ " Tessa snorts. "Really Jord?"

 

"Well, you never told me his last name. He clearly knows yours... _Virtch._ " Jordan then proceeds to laugh even louder.

 

"It's Moir."

 

"Moir? You're kidding?"

 

"What?" Tessa asks curiously as Jordan shakes her head. "Jo, you're freaking me out here, what are you not telling me?"

 

"I know his whole family. His dad owns the skate shop at the rink, and his aunt is a coach there as well...I also skate with his cousin Cara. Wow, what a small world," Jordan says while unlocking the front door.

 

Tessa always wanted to do ice dancing as soon she started taking skating lessons. Purely because her school was going on a field trip and she didn't want to be the only one who didn't know how to skate. But after that first lesson, she was hooked on the exhilarated feeling she got when she hit the ice. Before she learned how to skate, she took up ballet and learned to love it. When Tessa got offered the opportunity to go away to a summer ballet camp, she decided to part with skating. She thinks she remembers one time her mom telling her about an available partner, but oh well..it's too late to dwell on it.

 

When she continued with ballet, her sister continued with skating. Tessa still loves it, but can't bear to completely part from it, so she makes time and goes to the local rink on Saturdays.

 

_So Jordan knows his entire family? The world really is that small...Maybe I can move some things around in my schedule and go to the rink more?_

 

"Yeah, I guess it is small," Tessa chimes in a few seconds later.

 

"If you want I can talk to Cara about him...they hang out all the time. She always mentions him but I guess his name never rung any bells for me tonight," Jordan says while hanging her coat on the rack next to the front door.

 

" _No Jord_ , the last thing I need is you... _intervening_ ," Tessa says, heading upstairs towards the shower.

 

"Oh come on, let me have my fun?" Jordan pleads, giving her puppy dog eyes.

 

Tessa stands at the top of the stairs, sticks out her tongue and disappears.

 

"You steal the joy out of everything for me baby sis," Jordan says, sitting on the couch. "Oh, I can't wait until they're a thing...then my fun shall ensue," Jordan says while quietly laughing.

                                                                                                                              

* * *

After her shower, Tessa feels like a brand new person. She loves the way the strawberry shampoo brightens her hair...and after scrubbing away all the chocolate and embarrassing moments of the night down the drain, she applies some vanilla body lotion. Only wrapped in a towel, she makes her way over to her bed to pull out her homework for school tomorrow when it hits her!

 

The jersey. She still has it. _Well, I guess that gives me an excuse to see him again tomorrow...and maybe an excuse to look extra nice._  She pulls out the jersey and lays it across her vanity chair gently, so she can stare at the back of it and the wonderful name it possesses.

 

Positioning herself snugly in bed, Tessa peers up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

 

 _"I actually fell for you before I even realized I did."_   _What did that mean? Could he possibly be feeling the same way I do? Because I'm losing it here._ She has to find out as soon as possible.

 

Arching her neck back into her fluffy pillow, restless, all Tessa can see is Scott...and can only think that the first time she ever saw him, her heart whispered to her: _"That's the one."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I love our little clumsy dorks!


	4. The Dance Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the lessons begin!! Thank you for all the heart warming messages I’ve been receiving! You guys are truly the sweetest. I told you all that I would have too much time on my hands...so I am excited to write a lot this break. As usual, I love hearing from you, and answering your questions!! xoxo b

When Tessa’s alarm clock goes ringing out at 6 AM, she can’t move. It's been a long night of tossing and turning, and she can’t find peace. She always has been a restless sleeper but up until these most recent events happening in her life, it apparently can get _worse_. 

 

“Ugh, how is it possible that I already want to go home and I haven’t even left my bed?” Tessa complains, throwing her pillow on top of her face.

 

Anyone who knows Tessa, KNOWS she is  _NOT_   _a morning person._

 

"Okay, I better get up before Jord comes in here yelling at me," Tessa says, shifting her weight in bed. She's such a restless sleeper that pillows are cascaded all over the floor, and her duvet is in a tangle falling off the bed.

 

She slowly makes her way over to the bathroom to survey her appearance. While washing her face, she stops for a moment through all the cleanser suds, "I can do this...I think," She barely whispers. "It's just Scott, right?"

 

She barely knows anything about him, but in the little time they have talked to each other, she feels like she's already known him for years. It feels natural to be near him. As soon as those thoughts come out, she can sense the heat radiating off her chest. There's something about him that she can't place. It's a feeling that something has been missing from her life. A missing part perhaps...

 

For being pretty invisible in school...a few guys have recognized Tessa as she walks around campus. She even recalls the overly "nice guy" who makes small talk with her at the rink. Ryan, she thinks his name is. But she doesn't really see him as anything more than really friendly. Tessa has always been afraid of getting into relationships because of her parents. They recently divorced and haven't been speaking to each other in a few weeks. While her brothers are in Alberta for a hockey tournament, her dad hasn't even contacted her. He always does...just to check in, so she's just a little down about not hearing from him on a daily basis, just to even tell him about her day.

 

She doesn't want to end up like her parents someday. And that's what frightens her. She wants so badly for her future husband to love her enough to never let her go. She knows that it's crazy to be thinking about that when she's only seventeen because she still has plenty of time. She can still have a high school boyfriend, but she thinks most of them just want to fool around, and she knows her heart can't afford to take any pain if she doesn't want to go any deeper into the relationship; and if her boyfriend wants to.

 

Tessa finishes getting ready by applying a thick coat of mascara to her lashes and adding a shimmery ivory shadow to her lids. Even throwing on a coat of vanilla lipgloss for good measure. She even goes as far as to curl her hair in soft waves and places a few shimmery clips to complete the look. (What’s wrong with wanting to look a little extra now and then? Not by all means that it’s for a special someone.)

 

Tessa makes her way over to her closet and opens its doors. "I have nothing to wear," She sighs. _This is ridiculous._   "It’s just Scott, right?" She repeats to herself for reassurance...and come on its only practice. She finally decides on a raspberry leotard with a wraparound white skirt. On her way out she makes sure to grab her white cardigan and pointe shoes to throw in her purse along with Scott’s jersey from her vanity chair. 

 

She makes it to school with half an hour to spare, just how she likes it. Tessa hates being late, she feels like it presents her as irresponsible. She remembers all her old ballet instructors always telling her early is on time, on time is late, and if you're late...you shouldn't even bother showing up.

 

She takes advantage of this extra time and heads to the hallway to grab the books she needs for her classes that day. The hallway is vacant due to all the kids already being in their first class. Tessa is such a brilliant student that she took some classes earlier than others, so she has a free first. She's appreciative of this considering she gets an extra hour of sleep. 

 

"Oh, come on stupid locker...open. Why won’t you open?" It's going to be one of those days, Tessa assumes. Throwing her bag to the ground, she sweeps a strand of hair behind her ear and tugs on one of her Lycra straps back onto her shoulder. She resumes pulling on her combo lock that refuses to fly open. 

 

With one good pull, it pops open. "Finally, about time." She continues putting her books in her locker and shuts it, as soon as she turns around to bend to the floor to pick up her bag.. she can't move.  She twists her body to study her body's recent stiffness.  _Oh no._

 

Her skirt is stuck in her locker. _Why does this always happen to me?  Why now universe?_   She starts to pull on the lock, yanking it for a good five minutes with no luck. _Can anybody help me?_

                                                                                                                          

* * *

Scott has been having a rough night falling asleep. He spent all night tossing and turning thinking about his current encounter with Tessa and what Coach Patrice told him earlier that night. 

 

_"You know Scott, you could benefit from taking some dance classes you know? I know it may seem silly, but I’m being serious. And someways, It can relieve any stress you’re having or help your form. And the championships are coming up in a few months, and there will be talent scouts everywhere. I really believe you could be something great Scott."_

 

Scott has always wanted to go to a great university and get a degree in English literature. His entire family and support system has always told him he can do it by getting a hockey scholarship. If dance classes are all it's going to take to help him achieve his aspirations, he'll do it. 

 

So he plans that morning to meet with the dance instructor at his school to talk about getting him into lessons. Only something after school... he doesn’t have time in the day with his busy schedule, practicing. When the alarm clock goes off at 6 AM, he has no problem getting up. He isn't a morning person per se, but he's used to it due to all the runs he goes on with his brothers or early practices at the rink.

 

When he gets to his closet, he throws on an evergreen button up and some dark wash jeans. He wants to make a good first impression on the teacher. He remembers Coach Patrice telling him a little bit about her. How everything she does has to be neat and precise, and if one hair is out of place...she always has a can of hairspray nearby. He has to find a way to tame his hair...somehow. He ends up slipping some mousse through it to achieve a smooth wave. Good enough, Scott thinks.

 

As soon as it's six twenty, Scott is in his truck and on his way to school. He has some time to kill so he figures he'd go to the coffee cart and grab something to hopefully please the teacher he's meeting with. Scott’s mom has always said to go the flattery route. Especially, what could go wrong with coffee? It's not like he plans on dumping this one on the woman too. Now, he's hoping he doesn't jinx himself.

 

As Scott makes his way into the hallway, opening the door he can hear a slight banging sound and a small struggling cry. That’s when he looks up he finds that five feet across from him, Tessa Virtue is stuck against her locker. He tries to keep in a small smile but stops as soon as he's caught by the green-eyed angel in front of him, who meets his gaze, letting out a loud gasp.

                                                                                                                           

* * *

 _Why does this always happen to me?_ Maybe this is their thing. Every time that they would meet she'd always need some sort of saving. It isn’t a bad thought, she just hates looking like a mess every time she lays her eyes on him.

 

"Do you need some help there, Tessa?” Scott asks, setting aside the tray of coffees to come to help her.

 

"This is inevitable eh?” She says, nestling herself against her locker, laughing.

 

"What is?" Scott asks, looking at the skirt caught in her locker, giving her a sly smile.

 

"Me always looking like a fool around you and acting like a complete klutz,” Tessa answers, gesturing to her body...and trying not to cry because of how embarrassing this is.

 

"I think you look perfect right now," He says with a straight face, staring deeply into her emerald eyes.

 

Tessa can’t find a way to respond to that so she just blushes. _Scott thinks I look perfect right now? Man, he should see me in the morning. On second thought maybe not, I'd probably scare him away._

 

"Um, thanks,” She goes along with, batting her lashes in rhythm with his.

 

Scott loves seeing the effect he has on the beautiful girl in front of him. He adores watching the pink rise from her cheeks, emitting a soft glow within her...and the fact that she looks so kissable when she gives him her glossy pout. It makes him want to lay one on her, right then and there. But of course, he wouldn't do that. He's a gentleman. He would obviously wait for the right moment...and right now in a vacant school hallway doesn't seem very romantic to Scott.

 

Slowly Scott starts to stand a little closer to Tessa. "So, what's your combo?"

 

"Uh um. My combo? Oh, my combo! Uh, five, seventeen, eight, nine," Tessa memorizes, keeping her eyes locked on Scott's in front of her.

 

"Okie Dokie, I'll get you out of here in a jiff," Scott says, throwing her a wink.

 

 _How can he look so handsome?_ He looks so good in a button up...and she notices that when he approaches her, a strand of his hair breaks loose, displaying the cutest Clark Kent curl. He doesn't bother fixing it though because he's too busy focusing on Tessa. That thought makes her heart flutter. _Why is he dressed so fancy?_ It's only Friday. She notices that when he walked in he was carrying a tray of coffees. _He's probably going to a meeting. Or on a date with a girl perhaps?  He probably has a girlfriend. I mean a good looking boy like him can't stay single forever, right?_   She's thinking about all of this while watching Scott work his magic.

 

"I'll right Tessa, you're a free woman now," Scott says, pretending to wipe his hands on his jeans, and then taking his arm to rub his forehead. He helps her with her skirt. This gets a little giggle to fall from Tessa's lips. 

 

"Thank you, Scott, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. Probably would have been stuck here for another twenty minutes or so," She says sheepishly while picking up her bag and throwing it back onto her shoulder. She then proceeds to fix the rest of her skirt, so it covers her behind.

 

Scott inches a little closer to Tessa. She can feel the heat rising between them...because it most definitely isn't the sun streaming in from the hallway windows. Her heart is going a mile a minute due to how close his proximity is.

 

"It was no trouble, anything for a friend," he says, giving her a wide grin.. earning one from her back in return. "I would like to believe someone would have come eventually to help a lovely damsel in distress," Scott gives Tessa a flirty look.

 

"I don't know about that, I'm practically invisible to everyone," She rolls her eyes jokingly.

 

"Not to me..." Scott says sincerely. He wants her to know that what he says is true.

 

A few seconds pass by, but to them, it feels like an eternity. _I'm not invisible to him? If he wasn't standing in front of me right now, I'd be singing and doing cartwheels galore._

 

"So, where are you off to?" He asks, trying to fill the awkward silence.

 

"I have an early practice in ten minutes," Tessa answers him. "And you?" She looks up at him with beaming eyes as if to say don't go.

 

"I have a meeting with a teacher," Scott says, picking up the coffees he placed down.

 

"Oh, then I shouldn't keep you," Tessa replies frantically, her eyelashes fluttering in every direction.

 

"It's okay Tess, I enjoy your company, it's nice," Scott says at barely a whisper. "Which reminds me, here have this," Scott hands out one of his drinks towards Tessa.

 

"Oh no, it's okay...I had some with my breakfast this morning. I don't want to steal your caffeine," Tessa says,  ushering his hand away from hers.

 

"You're not stealing it. Take it, I insist. It feels like every time we meet we never get what we want," He says with tempting eyes.

 

 _What does that mean?  What does he want in this situation? Is he feeling it too?_   Ever since she met him, she feels this spark between them, and it's like the universe keeps forcing them together. She's never talked to him in the two years she's been at this school, and now she's seen him three times within twenty-four hours.

 

 _Can he really be interested in me though?_   It seems like all she could do around him is making a fool out of herself. Well, as Kaitlyn says, it's just a Moir boy thing. Being able to allure any girl that they skate past. _I'm probably acting crazy for no reason. He could just be acting friendly, but some of the things he's said to me in the past day you would think otherwise._

 

He continues, "And please take it to make up for me dumping mine all over you the other day," He says, trying not to look embarrassed.

 

She's going to give in. She can't resist the dashing smile he's giving her. Grabbing the cup from his hand, his fingers graze her palm, sending a shock through both of their bodies. ( I guess you can say they _ACTUALLY_ feel the spark between them. )

 

"Thanks, Scott, this is-uh, really sweet of you," Tessa says, taking a sip. Raising the cup towards him, she sighs heavily, "Truce coffee?"

 

"Truce Coffee?" He laughs.

 

"Yes. I Tessa Virtue, promise that I will try not to cause any more accidents or spill on you ever again, or you will have to become my personal knight in shining armor," Tessa says, trying to suppress a giggle fit.

 

"You know what Virtch, that doesn't sound too bad. Sir Scott is always here to save the day," Scott says, puffing out his chest trying to look tough. Causing Tessa to let out the loudest laugh and snort!

 

Which then leads to her covering her face to hide her embarrassment. Scott takes his hands and places them on top of hers to remove them from her face. "I like your laugh," He reassures her. They stay like this for a few seconds, Scott's hands in hers, both of them lost in each other's eyes.

 

 _Gosh, she can't get any more adorable if she tried._ Someone has to break the tension between them before one of them would say or do something stupid. 

 

"Speaking of truce...I think I have something like a white flag," She snickers, reaching into her bag to pull out his jersey, handing it to him.

 

"Ah, my jersey. Thank you for protecting it, Virtch," He takes it from her. Apparently, neither of them notice until now that they're both holding hands still. Scott gives her a little squeeze and says: "Until next time my lady." Scott than bows his head, Tessa giggles and curtsies, and he watches as she turns the corner, waves at him, and disappears.

 

All Scott can think when turning into the instructor's office is _"I think my dream was just to hold Tessa's hand for as long as I could."_

                                                                                                                        

* * *

Scott feels like he's been standing outside the teacher's door for a while now. He's been seated in a tiny waiting area within her office. He doesn't think she'd be so busy at seven in the morning, but apparently, he thought wrong. Students are walking briskly by him in the few minutes he's sitting there. They move back and forth, throwing costumes around and such. He's about to give up on meeting with her when his gaze is caught by a familiar brunette walking with a small blonde behind a taller woman in front, carrying a clipboard.

 

"Marie, we wanted to know if we could borrow the smaller room today to practice the winter fairy routine?" Scott hears the small blonde say. He can definitely see Mrs. Marie France who he's supposed to meet with, but he can't make out who the girls are...

 

"Of course, Kaitlyn. Here, take my keys and unlock it yourself...and Tessa, I want you to go over the snow princess solo as well," Marie says, directing her eyes from girl to girl.

 

"Yes, Marie. Anything else?" Scott hears the brunette speak. _Oh my gosh, It's Tessa._ He can recognize her soft, sweet voice anywhere.

 

"Yes, don't work yourself too hard, you know we have rehearsal later as well oui?" Marie asks,  handing her keys to Kaitlyn while keeping her eyes on Tessa.

 

"Oui," Tessa responds quietly.

 

Kaitlyn turns her head, grabs Tessa's hand and starts to pull her out the door. "Come on T, let's go!"

 

"Okay Kait, I'm coming, you know I hate running," Tessa giggles, running past and bumping Scott's shoulder without seeing him. "I'm so sorry," she shouts as she gets pulled out the door.

 

Scott simply just shakes his head and laughs. "When I meant until next time, I was hoping it wouldn't be bumping into each other again." Well at least she doesn't know it's him, and he doesn't plan on telling her. A few seconds pass after Tessa disappears once more and Marie's eyes perk up when catching Scott sitting in her office.

 

 _What a handsome young man... and in my studio. Please tell me the heavens have sent him to me?_ The dance program at their school has been struggling with finding boys wanting to join. They need a lead for the winter ballet, and so far only two boys have signed up for auditions. She's hoping someone will sign up soon. Auditions are only a month away.

 

Marie allows herself to linger at the boy. He just sits there, twiddling his thumbs and checks his watch once in a while. _He has strong arms and a broad chest, perfect_ _for lifting._ She's about to get carried away until Scott's eyes find hers. He stands up immediately and walks towards Marie with an open hand to shake.

 

"You must be Scott, right?" Marie asks, accepting his hand. "Patrice mentioned you were coming here to see me?"

 

"Um, yes it's nice to meet you, Mrs. France, I got this for you. I apologize, I hope it isn't cold now," Scott says, handing her the cup he brought for her.

 

"Please call me Marie, thank you, Scott...and don't worry, I'll drink whatever caffeine is put in front of me," The woman says, ushering Scott to take a seat.

 

When they are both finally seated, Scott can sense Marie studying him. "So what brings you here, Scott?" She says while taking a sip.

 

"Umm, my coach thinks I would benefit from taking dance lessons. He thinks it will help my form and keep me focused. So he said I should come and see you," Scott says nervously.

 

"I see, well I think that's great Scott. We could use more testosterone in this building." At this he giggles a little, forgetting his previous nerves. "Have you had any previous dance experience before?"

 

"A little when I was younger, but not in a couple of years," He says while scratching his neck.

 

"When are you available for lessons? I ask because I don't know if you know or not but our winter performance is coming up in a few months and we're jam-packed with preparing for auditions," Marie says glancing at her calendar and back up at Scott.

 

"Well, I'm really busy during school hours, the only days I'm free are Fridays and some times the weekends," He says not leaving Marie's eyes.

 

That's when Marie gets a brilliant idea and smiles a mischevious smile, which makes Scott really nervous. "Can you start tonight?" She asks excitedly.

 

"I think so, why?"

 

"I have a wonderful dancer, a beautiful prima ballerina who could lead your lessons," Marie says while filling out a form.

 

"You mean you wouldn't be the one teaching me?" Scott asks puzzled.

 

"Oh, sweetheart, I love teaching dance but my body can't bend like it used to. You'll get more out of the lessons if someone your own age teaches you. You'll like her, she's a very sweet girl, hard worker, she's a bit of a perfectionist, easy to work with oui?

 

Scott doesn't know how to respond. "Oui," He says half questioningly and affirmative.

 

"Fabulous, six thirty okay with you?" Marie asks Scott.

 

"Yep," He answers her with hopeful eyes. 

 

"Great, I'll let her know. Just wait by studio B and she'll unlock it and let you two in...and wear something a little more breathable," Marie says super fast that Scott has to try and comprehend what comes out of her mouth.

 

"You mean you won't be there to supervise?" Scott gulps. Marie gets up to move closer to the door as to say that their meeting is over.

 

"Scott, I trust you...and I guarantee you won't try anything with Tessa," She says, grabbing her bag off the door. Scott chokes on the air in front of him.

 

"What?" He yells louder than usual. "Tessa?" Scott begins to follow where Marie is going.

 

"Tessa Virtue, your new partner," Marie says nonchalantly, wrapping a scarf around her neck and patting Scott on the shoulder. "Don't be late." And she's gone.

 

And there he stands. Alone in the hallway again, with his jaw dropping to the floor. Scott checks his watch. "Only eleven hours until I get to see her again," He whispers to himself. Scott can't contain his excitement as he skips out of the hallway. As soon as he's outside, he meets the cold air and vacant campus. He stops directly in the middle of it and screams and dances: "I GET TO DANCE WITH TESSA VIRTUE!!!" And continues with a spring in his step all the way to his first class.

                                                                                                                           

* * *

Tessa gets the call from Marie that she's tutoring a student two hours before she has to be there, to let them in. Marie never tells her who she's helping, but Tessa is excited anyway. Tessa loves teaching other people how to dance, she even did it as a summer job for two years. So when she finds out that she'd get to spend some of her time giving lessons over help with tech, she's thrilled.

 

After she finishes with her own practice, Tessa makes her way into the bathrooms to freshen up before meeting her new partner. She pulls back her hair into a ponytail and switches out her raspberry leotard for a black one with a deep v in the back, showing off all her freckles. Before she knows it, her phone goes off. It's Marie.

 

_Just letting you know they just got here. Please let them in, Have a good practice and thanks again Tessa, you're an angel. Don't forget to lock up when you're done._

_\- Marie_

 

Tessa sends off a text to Marie and gets up to head for the door. _I hope they like me._ "There's nothing to be nervous about right?"

                                                                                                                          

* * *

Scott has been anxious all day in anticipation to see her. Standing outside the studio he feels his heart beating out of sync. His palms are so sweaty, he keeps rubbing them against his pants every few seconds. He takes the time after school to go home and shower, change into "breathable" clothes and gives himself enough time to freak about what he's going to say to her. What would he say to her?  _Oh hey, Tessa. I'm not stalking you or anything. Just wanted to let you know that I think you're the cutest person I've ever seen, and I might already love you?_ _No, no, no, I can't say that to her!_

 

_Maybe I'll just say..._

 

And before he can finish those thoughts, the door opens and he is met again by the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen, and all his anxiousness melts away.

* * *

"Scott?" Tessa asks apprehensively, backing up with a shocked look across her face.

 

"Wow," Scott says, laying eyes on Tessa. She looks so beautiful in the studio light, her leotard accentuating her every curve. He doesn't even realize how long he's been standing there ogling her until Tessa's voice clears the air.

 

"Huh?" Tessa asks confused. She crosses her arms over her chest, feeling self-conscious. _Is something on my face?_

 

"Oh, sorry," Scott apologizes, stepping into the studio, leaving room for Tessa to shut the door.

 

"So, you're the student I'm tutoring?" Tessa asks while heading to her laptop to plug in her music.

 

"The one and only...unless you're not okay with it," Scott says, taking in the room around him. It's a spacious, white studio with two brown barres on both ends...and every wall is covered with mirrors and photos of past performances the school has put on. It's nice. He can see how Tessa spends most of her time here.

 

"No, no it's fine. Uh, you just caught me off guard that's all," Tessa says, searching through songs on her playlist, barely looking up to meet his eyes. She knows he's observing her.

 

"I caught you off guard?" Scott smirks at her, circling the room around her like she's prey.

 

She doesn't like that she can't meet his gaze. She's nervous, but she doesn't have to show it. She's mentoring him, not the other way around. ( Well at least not yet ; )                                                                           

                                         

"Well, I just didn't expect that the hockey captain would come waltzing in here wanting to dance," She says, giving him a fiery stare.

 

The look she gives him leaves him speechless for a moment, he doesn't move, he's simply transfixed by her beauty and intensity.

 

"Well aren't you the one who is supposed to teach me how to waltz, Tess?" He smiles back at her.

 

It's her turn not to move. How is she supposed to focus on teaching him anything when he looks at her like that? _I'm here to do a job, even if it is teaching this really frustratingly cute boy in front of me._ She just continues to pretend to not hear what he said.

 

"Are you ready Scott?" Tessa asks, eying him up and down.

 

"As ready as I'll ever be, Virtch," Scott replies softly.

 

"Good, we'll start with the basic Viennese waltz, it's a little faster than the normal waltz," Tessa says when classical music starts to fill the air. 

 

"Sounds good," Scott says before Tessa is a mere ten inches from his face. He thinks he might need a bag to hyperventilate in.

 

"Okay you're going to put your hands here," Tessa instructs, grabbing his hands and positioning one of them on her waist and the other in her hand. She then places one hand on his shoulder and the other in his. They start to sway to the beat that plays quietly in the background. She only has to stop a few times to correct his form. He swears he can't hear the music though anymore, he puts all his attention on Tessa. He wants to impress her.

 

After a while, they're all the way across the classroom. He doesn't know how long they have been waltzing, but Scott doesn't want to let her go. As Scott goes to spin Tessa once more over his shoulder he hears her say "Wow, Scott you're a really fast learner, I'm impressed...and you haven't had any previous dance lessons?"

 

"Do they count if you're nine years old?" He laughs out, pulling her in closer.

 

"I think I may have underestimated you, Moir," She says barely above a whisper, holding his hand even tighter. She doesn't want to let him go. The weight of his body on hers is comforting.

 

Scott proceeds to bend his head down a little so his mouth is right next to her ear and whispers, "The only one who underestimated this situation was me." They both end the song holding each other close and don't leave each other until they reach the exit.

* * *

"So I'll see you tomorrow, Scott?" Tessa says, walking to the bus stop.

 

"Sure thing...Um, Virtch, where are you going?" Scott asks, watching her walk the opposite way of him.

 

"Um, home? I have to take the bus because Jordan has practice late and my mom doesn't get back into town until Sunday," Tessa says, gesturing to the bus stop.

 

"Would you like me to take you home?" Scott asks her sounding concerned for her safety. He doesn't like the idea of Tessa taking the bus this late at night. They live in a pretty safe neighbourhood, but you never know nowadays.

 

"Only if it isn't out of your way," Tessa responds shyly through her thick lashes. She pulls her cardigan across her chest even closer as the wind picks up.

 

"If it was, I wouldn't have offered. Come on, Tess," Scott says, ushering her over to his car.

 

"Okay, thank you, Scott," She says, Scott opens her car door and she climbs in.

* * *

The whole car ride over is silent. But it isn't an awkward silence. It's peaceful, it just feels like two friends sitting by one another enjoying each other's company. But all good things must come to an end. They do, well only for the night.

 

"This is me," Tessa says as Scott's car pulls to a stop in front of her house. "Thank you again, Scott, I hope you had fun tonight, I know I did," Tessa says with a smile sweeter than any sugary treat Scott has ever eaten. She then jumps out of the car, shuts the door and begins to walk towards her front door. Before he pulls away, he rolls down the window.

 

"Tess!" Scott calls after her.

 

She whips her head around as fast as she can when hearing his voice. "Yes?"

 

"I could've danced with you all night," Scott watches her turn a rosy colour, nod her head bashfully, and walk into her house with a slight skip in her step.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! They really could’ve danced all night eh? Would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!


	5. The Subject Of Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I'm back again with these two dorks!! You guys are truly the sweetest supporters, I love hearing from you, your comments make my day! xoxo b

Ever since Scott's first dance lesson with Tessa two weeks ago, and the weekly lessons taking place on Fridays, he had been walking with a new spring in his step. To him, it felt like the sun was shining brighter and if it could change, the sky was bluer. Jumping up at the sound of his early alarm, Scott threw on some black sweatpants and a grey shirt with a maple leaf on it for practice.

He made his way over to the sink and managed to style his hair despite his laid back appearance. When he finished getting ready he made his way over to school as fast as he could. He wouldn't let a girl make him late to practice this time. Well, at least he wouldn't be physically late, he was still allowed to think about her and let the thought of her rade his mind.

Making his way into the rink, Scott was welcomed by Coach Patrice walking towards him from the staff room.

"Ah Scott, you're earlier than usual," Coach Patrice said while walking along Scott to a nearby water fountain. "Thanks for showing up on time," he repeated while smirking down at the boy in front of him.

"No problem, Coach," Scott smiled back at him. "To tell you the truth I had a lot on my mind before going to bed, so I figured I would just take advantage of the rink being empty today and skate it off," He continued while filling up his already half empty water bottle.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Coach Patrice muttered through a mouth full of water. He still kept his eyes locked on Scott. He was worried about him, he was the star player after all, and he didn't like to see any of his athletes struggling.

"It's okay, nothing that I can't fix," Scott pressed his lips together and rested his hand on the strap of his duffle bag. He let out a smile to let Coach Patrice know that he was fine on the outside, but on the inside, his heart was bursting like fireworks... due to a green-eyed beauty that recently invaded his life and has turned it upside down ever since. It's not something he feels like telling his coach. ( yet ; ) Scott saw him let out a breath of relief.

"Well okay then," Coach Patrice said quietly and gave Scott a short nod. Scott started to turn on his heels towards the changing room.

"Oh, before you go, Scott, that reminds me, how did your first lesson go? I had lunch with Marie the other day and she mentioned that you started the day you walked into her office." Scott immediately whipped his head around at the sound of Patrice's question.

"It went well, I think and they're still going smoothly," Scott mumbled out while thinking back on their lesson two weeks ago. 

Holding Tessa felt so natural, it was a feeling that called to him and said that he was meant to do it his entire life. If only he talked to her sooner he thought. He now wishes he spent more time hanging around campus hoping he'd run into her, then letting himself be dragged around by Jackie and her crew. But oh well, he thinks. At least he knows her now. Plus, I guarantee if she had met me a few months ago, she wouldn't have liked me, Scott ponders. Scott used to be so wrapped into the skating world and popular crowd that he had a so-called typical jock reputation. He’s not proud of his past self, but he’s bettered himself since and he now makes himself aware of the people he’s around and how he treats them.

Recalling his dance lesson with Tessa, a faded memory of the first ice dance lesson he took comes into view. He sees himself standing center ice holding hands with a little girl with wide, bright eyes and giant mittens covering her petite hands.

He remembers being asked to hold hands with her by his Aunt Carol. And with that, he remembers one of the few words that he ever muttered to the girl, which was "I promise I will not let you fall," while giving the small girl a smile. And he kept his promise. They went on skating laps around the rink side by side never letting go of one another. He can recall the small giggle that slipped from the girl's lips as he tripped on his toe pick and fell. That laugh was something he thought. He can even reminiscence trying to spend the rest of the lesson trying anything stupid, just to hear her laugh again.

When the lesson was over she broke their grasp to leave the rink giving Scott a small wave goodbye. "I had fun today with you Scott, thanks for making me laugh," He remembers hearing her say. And then as soon as she exited the paneled doors, he never saw the girl with the charismatic laugh again.

I wonder what ever happened to that girl? Scott thinks while staring off into space. Before he continues mulling over the girl's possible future, he remembers he's still talking to Coach Patrice.

"That's great Scott. I'm glad you took my advice, these lessons will definitely help you," Coach Patrice said while patting Scott's shoulder. Heading back to the staff room he called "See you on the ice in ten, and I want to see those new moves," Coach Patrice grinned.

"You got it, Coach," Scott saluted while making his way to the changing room. He let his mind wander about the little girl he danced with on the walk over and he couldn't help but think how something about her was familiar.

* * *

 Tessa had woken up this morning with a new spring in her step. Ever since Tessa's dance lessons with Scott began she couldn't feel happier. To her, it was like she was walking on air. There was something about Scott that made her feel like she could do anything. He had such a playful demeanor, it made her worries fade away as soon as he spoke. All she had to do was look into those gorgeous hazel eyes... and boom she forgot about her stress about her audition or her current math grade dilemma. It was like fate she thought, thinking back on holding him close. Almost as if he was the hand she was meant to hold the rest of her life. Maybe love wasn't so scary she thought after all.

Other than possibly stumbling into Scott today at school, Tessa had other reasons for being excited. Her mom was coming home in less than forty minutes! Tessa got the message from her sister that her mom was able to catch an earlier flight home, and would make it back before they had to leave for school. Tessa couldn't wait, she had missed her mother deeply. She was longing to tell her all about the recent events in her life...well with discretion. She was most definitely not going to tell her mom how it felt when Scott made contact with her lower back or how his breath felt right next to her ear, both leaving them breathless for minutes. Those things she would cherish and keep secret.

Making her way down the stairs in a rush, Tessa practically almost ran into Jordan when opening the fridge.

"Hey slow down their speed racer," Jordan snickered while grabbing a carton of milk. She was still dressed in her pajamas, which left Tessa confused. Was she not going to school? I guess she’s just going in that. "Why are you in a rush all of a sudden?" Jordan asked while pouring the milk into a cereal bowl and jumping on the countertop.

Tessa continued pacing back and forth between the kitchen pulling out mixed ingredients. Stacking them up to her nose, Tessa placed them all on the counter neatly and stopped to answer her sister. "I'm making breakfast for mom," Tessa quietly replied while maneuvering over to the sink to wash a bowl. "You didn't forget all ready did you?" Tessa asked while looking worried. At this, Jordan just laughed at Tessa's puppy-dog-eyed expression across her face. This made Tessa nervously brush her hair behind her ear and let out an awkward giggle.

"What?" Tessa inquired while scooping some sugar into a bowl.

"Tessa, you're my sister and I love you, but you should really try working on your joke delivery," Jordan said while finishing up a bite of her cereal and putting her bowl in the sink.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't making a joke. I'm making pancakes," Tessa said sweetly while eying her sister. She knew Jordan was going to burst out laughing. And just as she suspected, she did.

"T, you can't cook to save your life," Jordan cooed while looking down at her sister, who already had flour on her hands.

"You don't know that. I've been practicing for your information. Just so you know, I can perfectly cook poached eggs on toast," Tessa said smirking up at Jordan who was still giggling. Jordan had hopped down from the counter to steal a few chocolate chips out from the tiny jar and placed them on her tongue.

"And what else?" Jordan battled while munching down on the warm chocolate.

A few seconds had passed, and Jordan was winning this debate.

"Okay, so that's it," Tessa said while laughing at Jordan. "I just figured I would do something nice for mom because she was gone for a few weeks."

"That's very sweet of you Tess, but how about I finish up here and you go get ready for school? We don't want you to catch the house on fire to celebrate mom returning," Jordan said while pushing Tessa out the kitchen door. 

"Okay, okay. Stop pushing, I get it, I'm not meant to be a chef," Tessa said while heading up the stairs. When Jordan turned the corner, Tessa still stood at the top of the stairs. Am I really that bad? She thought shaking her head all the way to her room.

* * *

 Turns out Tessa did a pretty good job whipping up the pancake batter. Jordan even gave her credit when her mom asked: "Who cooked without managing to burn something?" Tessa was pretty amazed by herself. She actually managed to make something edible. When they finally sat down after breakfast they got caught up on each other's lives. Tessa listened to her mom talk about the crazy clients she had to deal with over the past few weeks. Tessa's mom was a wedding planner and was always heavily booked. And for always being incredibly busy, her mom, Kate was super organized. Tessa guesses that she received that trait from her.

Tessa always made sure her schedule was organized and that she got everywhere on time. So that one ordeal with Scott came as a big shock for her. And speaking of Scott, Tessa did indeed inform her mom on the recent student she was mentoring. Her mom thought it was a great idea that she was taking initiative and was helping others. Kate loved the idea, even more, when she found out it was a boy. She still laughs at the conversation replaying in her head on her way to school.

"Is he cute?" Kate questioned with a wide grin, raising her eyebrows. Tessa began to blush while crossing her leg over another.

"He's very cute mom and sweet," Jordan chimed in lying on the couch, her eyes looking very cat-like. "Especially when covered in chocolate," Jordan threw Tessa a wink.

"Jordan!" Tessa gasped while glaring at her sister and then making awkward eye contact with her mother.

"Why would he be covered in chocolate?" Kate muttered amusedly.

"Let's just say your graceful daughter had a little slip up with her shake at the diner," Jordan sarcastically said while crossing her arms. "And her coffee a few hours earlier."

"Tessa?" Kate asked sympathetically.

"First of all that coffee was his doing and secondly the milkshake was an accident," Tessa defended while turning a deep pink. Her mom got the whole story from both of them about their meetings. And Jordan left the room to give Tessa and mom some private time. Tessa told her mom the little she knew about Scott, and she watched her mom's face light up when she talked about him.

"Oh sweetheart," Kate whispered while pushing a piece of hair behind Tessa's ear.

"It was so embarrassing," Tessa softly muttered up at her mom with her hands covering her face.

"It's not embarrassing Tessa. You guys just have a unique story to tell." While a few seconds of silence passed, Tessa tried comprehending what her mom had said. "And I'll have you know honey, I tend to believe that we meet the people we'll fall in love with in peculiar ways," Kate said her eyes never leaving Tessa's face.

"Really?" Tessa squeaked while trying to show a small smile. Kate smiled back at her and spoke ever so gently, "That sounds like only the beginning of your story with Scott. And I cannot wait to watch it unfold," Kate said sweetly while getting up to hug her daughter goodbye off to school.

* * *

 Who knew fifty minutes could lag on for so long? Tessa thought while scribbling something into her notebook. To Tessa, it was starting to feel like math class was never going to end. And with that, her insufferable grade was slowly spiraling down the drain. Ugh, I'm never going to get this, Tessa thought while watching Mr. White talk about something on the board. All she could see from her seat was him drawing a slope on the board, and trying to understand it was making her head hurt. She turned her head to look out the wide window right next to her. When focusing her sight on what was going on outside she saw a group of boys walk past carrying duffle bags strapped to their backs. And when she looked closer, she noticed it was the hockey team...and there was Scott.

All sweaty from an early run, he was walking alongside a taller boy...shirtless. Tessa gulped back the breath she was holding in. Holy shit, she thought. He's ripped. Scott's golden-tanned body was glistening in the sunlight while stretching out his neck muscles. She figured she should move her gaze before she would be caught in the act. But apparently, she was too late. Scott looked up immediately through the clear as day window and met Tessa's admiring stare. Tessa instantly directed her head back to face the front of the classroom. She let out a long breath and giggled a little to herself. Okay, Tessa thought while sinking into her seat, Let's just pretend that never happened for the sake of my social life.

Meanwhile, outside Scott let out a laugh while pulling his shirt back on.

"What's so funny Scott," Andrew asked him with a huge grin on his face. Scott moved his body a little to block the window so Tessa could only see his back if she looked again.

 "It's nothing," Scott tried to say without giggling. He couldn't resist. She was too cute, being embarrassed by being caught taking a glance at him.

"Apparently, it's not because you can't stop laughing," Andrew said, his smile getting wider. He even managed to put his hand on Scott's shoulder to get him to take a breath. "Okay, come on Moir...spill it."

"I just caught Tess staring at me," Scott said to Andrew while slightly gesturing to the window so he could take a peek.

Andrew let his eyes roam the girl in the window's face. She looks familiar he thinks. "Your dream girl is very pretty," Andrew said while smiling at Scott and then at the girl in the window who glanced at him for a second and looked away. "She looked again," Andrew said suppressing a grin towards Scott. "You're quite fond of her aren't you?" Andrew asked while raising his eyebrow.

"You sound like my mother Poje, but yes I am. I just hope the feeling is mutual," Scott said sounding hopeful.

"Oh, trust me it is. When she glanced back over here before she saw me... her eyes were practically piercing through your back. Plus I don’t think she’ll dance the tango with just anyone,”Andrew said while slapping Scott on the back and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Scott questioned Andrew.

"To shower before next period, I recommend you do the same lover boy," Andrew said smirking and waltzing away.

* * *

 

 As the bell rang for next period, Tessa gathered her things and moved to the door as fast as she could. But apparently, not fast enough.

"Tessa, may I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. White called as she almost walked through the door. Hearing the tone of his voice, Tessa bit her lip and turned on her heels, making her way back into the classroom. She then proceeded to take a seat in the front.

"Yes, Mr. White, you wanted to see me?" Tessa asked with a lump stuck in her throat. Mr. White then continued to pull out some papers from his desk and make his way over to stand directly in front of Tessa.

"Tessa, I called you in here because I would like to discuss your math grade. I know we have talked about it a little in the past, but I have to bring it up again because it's getting lower," Mr. White said while never leaving the gloomy expression on the girl's face in front of him. "I hate seeing my students struggle, and it pains me to watch you in class everyday afraid to raise your hand to ask for help."

"I just need to know what you're having problems with so we can get to the root of the issue," Mr. White continued while crossing his arms.

"I can't give you a proper answer Mr. White because I don't understand anything that we've been learning. And I've been trying everything. Flashcards, books, study guides. None of it is helping, and every time you ask me to come up to the board, I basically have an anxiety attack. I hate feeling like this. I hate feeling stupid, I feel like everything is crumbling down on me in this class and I can't do anything to fix it, I just end up getting swallowed by mistakes. So I don't know what to say," Tessa word vomits out while also letting a few tears fall from her eyes. She takes her sleeve immediately to wipe them. She hates feeling inadequate.

Mr. White just stood there in shock. He didn't know she felt this badly about being in his class. He felt like such a dick for not noticing his student drowning in front of him. How could he have been so blind? He thought.

"Tessa, I feel so awful that you feel shitty in my class, and I'm sorry that I don't have the proper words right now to give you a better answer as well. But the problem is, is that quarter grades are coming up soon and I know you really want the best grade you can receive in this class because of your ballet production. But I hate to be the one to tell you, that if you can't raise your grade, you're going to have to repeat this course next Fall," Mr. White said quietly. He saw the anger swell up on Tessa's face and then disappear. She was trying to remain collected in front of her teacher. She didn't want to start crying because she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Mr. White, I can't do that. I just can't," Tessa mumbled out while not taking her eyes off the floor. She was starting to feel nauseous. If she had to stay in this room any longer, she would surely break down.

"Tessa, I'm not saying you're going to have to retake it. I believe in all of my students, especially you. Tessa, you're a brilliant individual and I truly believe that if we get you some help you can pass this class. I have no doubts about it," Mr. White said while standing up straighter.

"All I'm asking of you today is to take this home to one of your parents and have them sign it," Mr. White said while handing Tessa a few papers.

"What is it?" Tessa asked him with glassy green eyes.

"A few letters explaining to them that you are failing algebra."

Tessa let out a long sigh and gathered her things. "Okay, I'll give it to my mom," Tessa said while moving to the door. "Thanks for your time, Mr. White," Tessa whispered and left. As soon as she was out the door, she had no problem with letting her tears fall. She didn't care that people were standing in the hallway watching her, she needed to get out of there before she completely lost control.

Tessa had stopped at her locker to exchange some books. While looking in the mirror in her locker she saw that her mascara was smudged and her eyes were bloodshot.

Scott had returned from his shower and got changed. Making his way into the hallwa he noticed Tessa was standing at her locker. Was she crying? He thought. He made his way over to her as soon as possible. He couldn’t stand seeing her in pain.

When Tessa moved to place another book in her locker she saw Scott's reflection appear in the mirror, and that's when she felt his warm touch as he placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Hey Tess, what's going on?" Scott asked worriedly while looking at Tessa. She hadn't met his face, she kept it hidden inside her locker.

"Nothing Scott, I don't feel like talking about it right now," Tessa choked at a low whisper. His hold around her got firmer, now he was really worried about her.

"Tess, tell me," Scott pleaded while roaming her face for answers.

She couldn't resist his plead even though she was angry. She turned to face him and heard him gasp.

"Tess, your eyes, please tell me what's going on," Scott said while looking at her up and down, never letting her go.

"I've just had a really rough day, okay?" Tessa said trying to escape from his grasp. This was going to become unbearable Tessa thought. She wanted him closer... to have him hold her for comfort, but at the same time all she wanted was to go home and cry into her pillow. He didn't ease up on her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Scott asked her while giving her a hopeful smile. "I've been told I'm a pretty good listener," Scott said calmly.

Tessa started to shake her head. His touch felt like fire against her skin. It was starting to consume her, she couldn't stand here any longer.

"The last thing I need right now is you intervening with my problems when I can’t even even solve them myself," Tessa said a little too harshly than she planned.

"Tessa, the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. Did I do something?" Scott asked taken back a little by Tessa's tone. He figured she was upset, but seeing her like this made the sun he thought that was shining start to get lost in the clouds above them. They've been getting closer recently, becoming better friends and he didn't want her to get away from him before he had the chance to tell her how he really feels.

"Just do me a favor and leave me alone," Tessa said while slamming her locker door. She threw her bag over her shoulder in such a rush that a few papers slipped out. She took one last look at Scott's confused expression and walked out of the building.

Scott watched her leave and bent down to pick up the papers she dropped. He surveyed them carefully.

_Dear Parents of Tessa Virtue,_

_With the deepest regret, I hate to inform you that your child is not meeting the passing standards of our course, and is currently failing. I have already spoken with your child about the options they have. Please print and sign both your names. When you get the chance please email me. Sincerely, Mr. Charlie White_

There were three more pages of that bullshit Scott thought flipping through them. Tessa was a bright student capable of anything. Just talking to her in the short weeks they've known each other, Scott already knew how intelligent she was, She's smarter than anyone I’ve ever met he thinks while glancing over the forms again.

"She's not going to fail," Scott whispered to himself still standing in front of her locker. "Not on my watch Virtch," He said while dodging through the students in the hallway and running through the parking lot. Hopping into his car and starting the ignition, he threw Tessa's papers down on the passenger seat...Scott was on a mission.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Scott!!


	6. The Supporter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are of you lovelies doing? I love reading all of your comments, they make my day! I have no idea how long this story will be right now, but I can tell you for sure...It's a long one ;) xoxo b

As soon as the doors of the bus flew open, Tessa was up and running the rest of the way home. Tessa was sprinting with all her speed towards her house, only letting the sound of her shoes scraping the pavement be heard as she felt her heart palpitating out of her chest.

As soon as she turned the corner on her street...of course it started to pour. Tessa didn't care anymore. She let the cold drops hit her face trying to suppress the pain swelling up. She felt like her veins were catching fire. Scrambling through the front door and upstairs, Tessa ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. Her mom was still at work and Jordan and her brothers were already at practice, so she relented all her anger...

Letting out an aggravating scream, Tessa ripped off her shoes and cascaded them towards her closet. She walked over to her record player and put on some jazz music to try and calm herself down. Stopping at her mirror, she looked at her disheveled appearance.

"Ugh, it apparently can get worse," Tessa said while running her fingers through her now curly, wet hair. When she finished toying with her hair, Tessa made her way over to her bed to go through her bag.

"Where are you?" She said while discarding everything from her bag. "I just put them away," Tessa continued. Three long seconds passed.  _Oh no._

"I left them at school, didn't I?" With a grunt, Tessa threw herself onto her bed ignoring all the books she had placed down. "Nothing can ever go right in life." She mumbled out. Soft sobs were slowly making their way down her face. "Might as well just say goodbye to the principal role," Tessa cried out. Rolling herself over in bed, she curled up with a pillow holding onto it as if it were her lifeline, and let herself drift off to sleep dreaming of leaping ballerinas and a rugged brunette with piercing hazel eyes...

* * *

 Scott had been stopped at what felt like the longest red light in history. He started to hit his steering wheel while letting a few curse words fall from his lips.

"Come on turn green..." Scott complained. "I probably missed her, she could be anywhere right now," He continued while twiddling his thumbs across the wheel.

When the light finally changed, Scott was off and on a mission. He was on his way to Tessa's house. He'd only been there a few times before to drop her off from their lessons. For only being there two or three times, he knew the drive over there like the back of his hand. 

While making the turn onto her street, Scott let himself think about seeing her. "Will she even let me help?" he asked himself while slowing down the car. "I'm going to help no matter what. If she doesn't want a tutor, then I'll be moral support," Scott said while pulling into her driveway. No one was home, he thought. Weird. Usually, he saw Jordan's car when dropping Tessa off before. 

Turning off the ignition, Scott slowly got out of his car and walked up to her front door. He knocked twice. A few seconds had passed. Then two minutes.

No answer.

Maybe no one is home Scott thought until he suddenly caught the sound of piano music coming from somewhere. Following the noise led him to the side of Tessa's house. When he turned the corner he was met with a small white porch on the second level of the house. It was covered with white roses and vines were dripping down the exterior linking to the massive oak tree right next to Scott. When he looked even closer he noticed the beautiful french doors that were connected to the porch. He could see light streaming through. 

That's where the music was coming from Scott thought. He was going to not pay much attention to it until he stopped to listen to the song playing.

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you_

_Birds singin' in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of me_.

"Dream a little dream of me," Scott whispered while letting out a small grin. Tessa played it several times during their lessons. Whether it be them practicing a waltz or a slow dance, she always played it. Scott remembers Tessa mention how she loved to listen to oldie music. So someone is home, Scott thought. He started to inch closer to the lattice styled fence leading up to the porch. Scott continued to pick up a few pebbles and started to aim them towards the doors emitting the angelic sound.

* * *

 Tessa woke up to the sound of smooth jazz and the sound of something hitting her house. Putting her hand to her head, Tessa rubbed her eyes and rolled over to check the time. "It's only five o' clock, I've only slept for twenty minutes," She huffed out. Another small clinking sound came from outside.

"What is that?" Tessa managed to grumble out while heading to her french doors. Opening them she walked out onto her balcony and looked over the edge. It was still raining outside, and she loved the way the raindrops gracefully fell onto the white roses in bloom around her.

When Tessa was about to give up and go back inside, a small pebble barely missed her ear hitting the window next to her.

"What the fu.," Tessa said looking around for a reason she almost got pelted by a rock. When she went to go look over her balcony again, her gaze was met by deep hazel-colored eyes and the owner of those eyes had a hand full of pebbles.

* * *

 

 As soon as Scott's eyes locked with Tessa's, he was in a trance. He couldn't move even if he tried. He stood there for what felt like hours with his hand full of rocks, looking at the beautiful brunette in front of him. Breaking the silence between them, Tessa moved closer to the rail where Scott stood.

"Scott, what are you doing here and why are you trying to break my window?" Tessa asked while playing with her charm bracelet.

Scott started to move towards the side of the porch to climb it. And so he did...

"Scott, what are you doing?" She asked again, backing up to give him room to climb over the railing.

He looked so irresistible, Tessa thought. His hair soaked and styled in every direction. 

"Scott, I don't understand," She continued before he managed to cut her off.

"Tessa, please stop asking questions. I'm here because I have this," Scott showed her the papers she had been looking for.

Tessa immediately turned beet red and she shuttered looking while looking off at the houses in the distance. She couldn't look at him, she was too embarrassed. Partially because of the papers he was holding out to her and thinking back on how she snapped at him at school. He didn't even do anything, he was just trying to help me and I was being a bitch. God, why am I so stupid, Tessa thought.

"Oh," Tessa whispered still not meeting his eyes. Tessa couldn't find the right words to say to Scott, but she had to find them soon.

* * *

 Scott couldn't stand seeing her feel bad about herself. It made him feel like all the air got sucked out of his lungs or if had been punched in the stomach. He had this giant knot in his stomach and he had to unravel it somehow.

"Look, Tessa, there's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. I brought these because you dropped them before running away from me," Scott whispered while scratching the side of his nose nervously. He was studying her. How her shoulders caved in when he revealed the packet, and how her eyes were glassed over with black smudges around them.

She had to think of something to say, Tessa thought. But what if words weren't enough?

Tessa limped over to the swing on her balcony and sat down cradling her hands over her face. She didn't care if Scott was watching her cry. At this point, she didn't have the energy to even bother to clean up her makeup.

"Listen Scott," Tessa said while keeping her head down low. "I'm so sorry for how I talked to you earlier. If I'm being completely honest, my life hasn't really been going so smoothly. And it was no excuse for taking it out on you," She continued, finally looking up at him to find him watching her intently.

Scott moved over to sit next to her on the swing. He inched over closer wanting to empathize with her.

"Tessa, It's okay," Scott let out a heavy breath.

Tessa started to shake her head letting out a sniffle. "No, no it's not. I was acting like a brat when you were just trying to help," She said looking back down at her shoes. She started to let out heavier sobs until they were hitting the floor. The sound of her tears contrasted with the sound of the rain falling. It was lighter, they held pain behind them.

"And now, I'm going nowhere," Tessa said crying louder. Scott took his hand out of his pockets and wrapped his arm around Tessa pulling her closer into his neck. He was expecting her to shudder at the contact, but she snuggled her way into his chest. She fit so perfectly, Scott thought. If it was his choice, he would want her to stay there forever.

Scott took a piece of Tessa's hair and curled it around his finger. Laying against Scott, her tears seemed to stop. "What are you talking about Tess?" Scott asked holding Tessa tighter around her waist.

"Math. I'm sure you've already read the papers...I'm failing. I'm failing and I'm going to have to keep taking the course over and over again because I'll never pass. And I won't make it to the auditions because my grades won't be good enough...I won't be enough," Tessa muttered into Scott's neck.

The way her hot breath was dancing across his neck was doing crazy things to Scott. Holding her here just felt right. He never wanted this moment to end, but he knew he had to tell her of his proposition.

* * *

"Tessa, you are enough. Heck, you're more than enough, you exceed it..." Scott said while staring into her eyes.

Tessa could feel the tears starting to fall again but before one could hit the ground, Scott took his free hand and brushed his thumb across her face, leaving her with a small smile.

"If I was doing enough I wouldn't be struggling in math and I wouldn't be having this panic attack right now," Tessa whispered while raising her chin so she could take in Scott's beautiful face.

"Tessa, you can't excel in everything. Which seems crazy coming out of my mouth considering I think that you are the most brilliant person I've ever met. But if you stop trying, you're not going to get anywhere. And I like to believe that you're going to be something amazing someday if you're not already now," Scott said quietly. He watched as Tessa was following his every word and moving her gaze from his eyes to his lips. They were half an inch from each other, and Tessa was going to lose it if they got even closer.

"Really?" Tessa muttered quietly. She hated how cringey she sounded.

"Yes really," Scott said while taking his finger and bopping her on the nose gently, making her let out that spectacular laugh of hers.

When her few seconds of laughter ceased, Scott's tone became serious.

"Tessa?" Scott asked, his eyes never leaving her green ones.

"Yes?" Tessa replied, batting her long lashes at him. Man, Scott thought, those eyes are dangerous.

"I want to help you. I had an A in algebra last year, and math has always been my best subject. You don't have to accept my help, but I would feel better if you’d let me help you," Scott said while shifting his weight on the swing. Tessa got up from the swing and walked over to the edge of her porch.

"Scott, that's really generous of you, and I truly appreciate it, but what about you?" Tessa asked shaking her head.

"What about me?" Scott responded with a sly smirk while walking up behind her, meeting her at the edge.

"You have your own grades to worry about...and the team, they rely on you. I don't want you to feel responsible for me," Tessa said while putting her petite hands on his upper arms wrapping around to his shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, he could smell her strawberry locks and it was compelling. He didn't mean for this meeting to get so intimate so fast, but he wasn't complaining. Scott yearned to get closer to her.

"Tessa, hey," Scott said while taking his finger under her chin and lifting her face towards his. "You have nothing to worry about. And you're not my responsibility. I want to do this... I happen to have a knack for numbers," He continued while not removing his hand from her face. He instead moved it to cup her jaw. "Let me help you. You're my dance mentor, let me be your math mentor," Scott said smiling down at her.

"Are you sure?" Tessa asked while leaning into his hand.

"Come what may Tess. I've got your back, I won't let you fall remember?" Scott said quietly while taking his hand and intertwining it with Tessa's

"Yeah, I remember. I don't even know how to thank you, Scott," Tessa said while shaking her head, letting a few raindrops fall from her hair. She let her fingers brush over Scott's palm. They both could feel the electricity between them, and it wasn't because of the thunder and lighting in the distance.

"Don't even worry your pretty little head about it..." Scott reassured her. Tessa continued to shake her head in bewilderment. How did I get so lucky to have this boy come crashing into my life? Tessa thought.

"Hey, are you busy right now?" Scott asked while having a fiery glow emit from his eyes. Tessa was entranced by it. His lips were so close to hers, it was so tempting if she were to just give in and lay one on him. But Tessa was a lady, and she would wait for the right moment. And here on her porch, drenched and her with smudged makeup wasn't ideal to her for a perfect first kiss.

"I'm busy talking to you," Tessa playfully smirked back at Scott, keeping her hands on his shoulders. Scott could see Tessa immediately relax at knowing she was going to be okay. That he was going to help her get through her struggles.

He liked sassy Tessa. Well, he liked every version of Tessa when he really thought about it. But standing there, seeing something shift in her eyes at his question, set fireworks off his body.

"Well besides that?" Scott continued.

"I don't think so. Before you came over I was just going to make some hot cocoa and probably watch a Hallmark movie," Tessa whispered letting out a little giggle.

"Oh gosh, Tess. No that's not happening, you're coming with me," Scott said while pulling her near the wall he just climbed. He was not going to let Tessa sulk in her room for hours scarfing down chocolate.

"Scott where are we going?" Tessa asked never letting go of his hand. She looked over the balcony once more and then looked at Scott like he was insane.

"It's a surprise, no questions T," He said kicking his leg over the wall.

"I hate surprises, Scott," Tessa complained. "Do you even remember how we met? " Tessa said eying Scott playfully. Oh, Scott remembers all of it. The way her leotard turned transparent and how she bunched her nose when she threw on his jersey. He remembers every second of it, and to him, it was a story to tell at a wedding. Maybe his wedding? He thought. Only if it's with Tessa, which he hopes it is.

"I do Virtch. But I can guarantee there will be no flying coffee," He said throwing her a wink. "Now come on, let's go," Scott said while pulling her closer to the wall.

"Okay, okay... but Scott?" Tessa asked letting out a goofy grin.

"What Tess?" Scott replied with no idea as to what she was going to ask.

"You think we could use the front door and not jump off the side of my house? I don't feel like breaking my neck or any part of my body," Tessa snickered.

"Oh yeah, that makes a lot more sense. You're so much smarter than me T," Scott giggled while kicking his leg back over the wall, grabbing Tessa's hand again.

Tessa pressed her lips together, trying to hold back a laugh. "That's not true... but I have questions about the rocks," Tessa said while looking from her window back at Scott and arching her eyebrow.

"Sorry about that. When I arrived I knocked on the door and no one answered, but I heard the music coming from your room," Scott said sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that was still playing, Sorry about not answering the door I fell asleep as soon as I got home," Tessa laughed out.

"It's okay, I actually enjoyed the climb, it felt like something right out of Shakespeare," Scott spoke quietly and scratched his neck

Tessa's eyes grew three sizes. "You like Shakespeare? When I said I underestimated you, Moir, boy was I right," Tessa said with astonishment.

Scott let out a full-bellied laugh. "Well Tess, I'm full of surprises. Maybe you'll learn to like some of them," Scott said sweetly.

"I think I already do," Tessa said starting to close the space between them.

Scott wanted to kiss her so badly, but he wanted their first kiss to be memorable. Not that if he kissed her now it wouldn't be memorable, any kiss with Tessa would be memorable. But he didn't want their first kiss to be remembered as a night full of tears.

Breaking the small gap between their faces, Scott squeezed Tessa's hand. "Lady Tessa, lead the way," Scott said while gesturing to the doors on her porch.

* * *

 

 When they both got in Scott's car, Tessa couldn't resist asking a million other questions. She was noisy and excited. It was too adorable Scott thought. He kept reminding her to be patient and at that he got Tessa sticking her tongue out at him. She's going to be the death of me he thinks while pulling into the local rink.

When he parked the car, it was silent for five seconds.

"We're at the rink?" Tessa asked while looking outside the window. She could see in her peripheral vision that Scott was watching her.

She looked so beautiful in the darkness, the pale light outside glowing against her skin. Her eyes turning a darker green. She was a puzzle he wanted to piece together and he couldn't wait to see the final picture.

She turned to face him, eyes wide and curious.

"Yes, we are going to skate together. Whenever I have something on my mind, skating helps release any problems I have and leaves them on the ice. It lets my heart do the thinking when my brain can't...if that makes sense," Scott said while moving his hand from his steering wheel to the armrest.

"It does, that's like me with dancing. When I get on the stage and the music starts...all my worries fade away and it's like my mind wanders to another place," Tessa responds. Scott never took his eyes off of her. He loved hearing her talk about dance. You could really see the passion behind her eyes when she talked about something she loved. It was the same look she gave Scott, whenever they made contact.

"So shall we?" Scott beckoned while glancing at Tessa.

"Yes we shall," She replied with a giddy smile spreading across her face.

When they both were standing in front of the rink's doors they stopped hand in hand.

Scott turned to see Tessa with a worried look on her face.

"Everything okay T?" Scott asked offering Tessa's hand a squeeze.

"About math again, Scott, thank you for wanting to help. No one usually does," Tessa said turning her body towards him shivering.

"It's really my pleasure Tess, Anything to see you smile," Scott grinned.

They both stared at each other for another five seconds before directing their eyes back to the rink.

"Scott?" Tessa called.

"Yeah, Tessa?" Scott answered her.

"Tell me it'll be alright," She said eying the rink doors, not breaking contact to look at Scott. Just holding his hand was enough. She knew his answer.

"As long as you're by my side T, I promise that I will always be there to hold you and tell you that everything is going to be alright,” Scott said earning a breathtaking smile from Tessa.

They both walked into the rink and never looked back, not knowing whose fingers were whose intertwining with one another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, Scott!! I hope you all like this chapter, these next ones are some of my favourites!!  
> 


	7. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are truly the sweetest!! I love reading all of your comments they brighten my day!!

With Scott's hand in her own, walking into the rink, Tessa lets the cool air fill her lungs and take over her body. It's silent. Only the lights above the ice are on.

 

"Where is everybody?" Tessa asks while curling her pinky around Scott's.

 

Scott takes a long look around the rink and lays his eyes on Tessa's. "They closed up early but I have a key," Scott says while dangling his key in front of Tessa's face. At this Tessa's face starts to mull over, looking confused. Scott thinks she looks adorable, her eyes twitching...her perfect pink lips pursed.

 

"My whole family works here, they gave me a key if I ever wanted to stay longer if need be. They trust me completely, so if you think it's a problem then..."

 

"No, no not at all. Just curious," Tessa cuts him off while letting out a little head shake and laugh. A few seconds pass of them just staring into each other's eyes but it probably feels like their souls are trying to intertwine.

 

"So...let's go lace you up, Tess," Scott says excitedly while bouncing up and down.

 

"Sir Scott, lead the way," Tessa returns, batting her eyelashes and giving him a curtsy.

 

They stroll arm in arm all the way over to Scott's dad's skate shop in the corner of the rink. Scott helps Tessa out by sizing her for her skates. She insists that she already had a good worn out pair, but he thinks she should try out something new.

 

While Scott waits for Tessa to finish up tying her right skate he waltzes over to the rink's sound booth to put some music on.

 

"Okay, I'm good to go," Tessa says while standing up, heading over to Scott. When she arrives at where he's standing, Tessa watches as a focused expression spreads across Scott's face. "What are you doing?" Tessa says while fixing her hair and folding her arms against her chest.

 

"Finding a song...ah, here we go," Scott smiles. As soon as he finishes talking, Dream a little dream of me starts playing. Scott lets out a smirk and Tessa blushes from ear to ear shaking her head.

 

"What? I thought we could finish the song," Scott says, smirking and reaching his hands out to Tessa.

 

Before Tessa has a chance to find something clever to say, Scott pulls her onto the ice towards him. He tugs on her until they reach centre ice.

 

"I say we see if I've improved since our lessons," Scott says, looking at Tessa for approval.

 

With a simple nod, Tessa says, "I say we shall." Tessa continues to place one hand in Scott's and the other on his shoulder, while his armrests around her waist, she releases a breath. Her nerves are spinning out of control. Tessa didn't know she could feel like this. When Scott moves in closer, resting his chin in the nook of her neck, Tessa allows her chest to melt into his.

 

Scott takes in her intoxicating scent of vanilla and caramel in. His heart's beating a mile a minute, but as soon as she lets out a small gasp of relaxation, he knows she's feeling it too. After they both take a few deep breaths together, they start to glide across the ice. They use every part of their bodies to sway to the smooth beat of the song, taking in every measure of sound.

 

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

 

Trying to keep her mind off Scott's warm, delicate touch moving down her body, Tessa attempts to focus on the lyrics. It feels like it would be an impossible task considering Scott is moving his hand towards her back and caressing it softly. Tessa makes out a soft whimper. Scott smiles into her shoulder blade...he likes the effect he has on her because she has one on him. 

 

He's cherishing every minute he gets to hold her across his chest. The only way Scott can describe what he's feeling is having her here in his arms...it feels like coming home.

 

Scott continues to let his hand travel around Tessa's back making figure eight patterns into her sweater. It's sending shivers down Tessa's spine but on the inside, it feels like her veins are catching fire. She doesn't know how much longer this can last before her heart explodes.

 

Tessa has always been scared of falling in love because of her parent's situation... but right at this moment, standing here with Scott, she feels like anything is possible as long as he is here to hold her and never let her go. She feels like she's finally ready to give her heart to someone-and that if she trusts it with anyone...it's Scott.

 

Suddenly all the lights in the rink go out except for a single spotlight on them. Tessa pulls Scott's body closer to hers out of instinct. Scott breaks the silence they kept.

 

"It's the old lights...I'll tell my brother Danny to fix them first thing tomorrow morning," Scott whispers, looking down at Tessa's gorgeous green eyes twinkling in the small light.

 

Tessa hums and releases a small whimper from her lips. "Afraid of the dark, Tess?" He says, wrapping his arms around her closer.

 

"Just a little," Tessa says, snuggling her head closer into Scott's chest.

 

"Don't worry I'll never leave you," Scott says, watching the small brunette nuzzle her head back into his neck. He gently places his chin onto her head and lets the music continue to play, filling the rink with a dreamy sensation.

 

This was it, Scott thinks He can't wait any longer...everything just feels right...the music, the dancing, there's even a spotlight... like come on. Can anything beat this?

 

_Stars fading, but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longin' to linger to dawn dear_

_Just saying this_

 

Scott lifts his head off of Tessa's to take the sight of her all in. At this small movement, Tessa lifts her head as well to meet Scott's warm hazel eyes that now had turned a deep brown in the darkness. She can barely make out his face in the dim light, but she feels at ease knowing he's holding her.

 

He  _has_ to kiss her. Checking her eyes for approval, Scott leans in closing the small distance between them. Tessa keeps her eyes fixed on him before looking up at his lips to meet him in the middle. Her lips are just as soft as he'd imagined. Small and sweet tasting like chocolate she probably had from earlier. He meant for the kiss to be short and simple like a first kiss should be...Eventually, Scott begins to release his lips from Tessa's.

 

But after a few seconds, it seems like their bodies are trying to tell them something completely different because even in the darkness, Tessa surges forward-pressing her mouth on his with deep intent as to what she wants.

 

They are no longer skating anymore. Rather, they're both solely focused on kissing each other that they both forget that they're still standing in the middle of the rink. When they stop to take a breath, they meet each other's gazes in awe of what just happened.

 

"Wow," Tessa whispers, blinking her eyes slowly up at Scott.

 

"You have me, Tess," Scott says, caressing his hand through her hair.  _Come what may,_ he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening!!!!


	8. The Ice Breaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you loves for taking the time and reading this!! Your comments mean everything, I love hearing what you're thinking!!

Tessa can't contain her excitement..it's like someone is pouring chocolate into her bloodstream..leaving her with a sweet, intoxicating feeling. She feels as if her stomach is doing cartwheels as she laya awake in bed. How am I supposed to fall asleep now? Tessa thinks while checking her alarm clock. It's only ten past eleven, and she has school the next day. It doesn't matter, she's too busy mulling over the night she shared with Scott.

 

Him, throwing rocks at her window, climbing over her balcony, holding her close to his chest...waltzing across the ice...and their kiss.

 

Well kisses, she blushes...thinking back to him slowly walking her back to her house, stopping a few times to steal more from her lips. He already can't get enough of her, and she can't of him. Scott doesn't want to push anything onto her too fast, so he leaves her with one last supple kiss on the lips and he gently places one on her hand before vanishing under the starlight.

 

Flipping her weight onto the other side of her bed to get comfortable, Tessa hears a ring go off.

 

Reaching over her nightstand to check her phone, a ginormous grin spreads across Tessa's face, leaving every freckle on it to glitter.

 

It's from Scott.

 

_Tonight was perfect because of you. Sweet dreams, Tess._

_\- S_

 

Tessa tosses her phone across her duvet, butterflies twirling around her stomach, pulling on her heartstrings. She settles for hiding under the covers for a minute and squealing as quietly as she can. Jordan's sleeping next door but Tessa is having trouble trying to suppress her giggles.

 

 _Oh shit_ , she thinks..."I have to respond," Tessa whispers while throwing herself across her bed to retrieve her phone.

 

"What am I going to say?... We should do it again sometime? No, no, God no, I am such an idiot, I can’t say that" Tessa mutters, tapping her fingers on the screen.

 

She settles for  _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, Scott._

_\- T_

 

Tessa thinks it's cute, come on. They were dancing to that song for what felt like hours anyway...so what’s wrong with wanting to cherish that moment for a little longer?

 

Tessa's hoping it can be their song. It already feels like it is. The way they were moving together and breathing down each other’s necks.

 

She hopes that now every time they hear the first measure of Ella Fitzgerald singing, they would be reminded of one of the most magical moments they shared.

 

Tessa rolls back over onto her pillow and lets her imagination run wild about the boy who possessed deep colored eyes that sparkle like no other, and the way the boy's soft lips graze hers, leaving her breathless and disoriented.

* * *

Scott waits anxiously for Tessa's reply while laying on his stomach. His body can't shut down...it's as if he's having a sugar rush that he can't break. A Tessa rush, Scott thinks, and there is no crash from that...Scott can get high off the feeling of his arms pulling tighter around her waist, traveling all the way up to her sweater and into her hair. 

 

Her hair, Scott dreams of. His mind goes back to him running his fingers delicately through her silky tresses and how she works her hands through his own while clasping her hands around his neck.

 

When Tessa's text emerges a few seconds later, Scott feels like he can do axles until he throws up. She's too fucking adorable, he likes how she caught onto the song reference he made. He places his phone into the charger and rolls onto his back. Scott's taking this quiet time to think about when he would see her again...and how good she'd look in another one of his jerseys.

 

He's about to get lost in thinking about all the ways he can sweep Tessa off her feet until a husky cough clears the air.

 

"You all right there, Scotty?" His older brother Danny calls, leaning against his doorway. "I heard laughter and thought is it even possible that it could come from Scott?" He continues, laughing.

 

Scott shakes his head and lets out a laugh and a nod. "Yes, Dan, it was me...sue me," Scott says, revealing his hands.

 

"No, I don't think it's bad at all, Scott it's great to hear you laugh like that," Danny grins.

 

He pauses for a few seconds.

 

"I haven't heard you this happy in a long time...she must be some girl," Danny says, throwing Scott a bashful wink.

 

Scott immediately lifts his head in shock and amusement. Scratching his neck, he looks up at his brother still standing in the doorway with a smug look on his face. "How do you know it's a girl?" Scott asks looking accusatorily towards him.

 

Danny unfolds his arms and makes his way over to sit on the bed right next to Scott. "Because I have eyes and ears," Danny says, pointing his index finger to his ear. "And, Coach Patrice came into the rink the other night and told me all about the dance lessons you've been having eh," Danny says, elbowing Scott in the shoulder.

 

Scott's face turns bright pink and his eyes turn a glossy green under the lights in his room.

 

"And based upon the shit eating grin you were sporting earlier while strutting into your room and the glow you're wearing now," Danny says, gesturing to Scott's blushing face. "I'd say this dancer has quite an effect over my little brother," Danny says, patting Scott on the shoulder.

 

"She does," Scott says, letting out a little cough. "She's gorgeous in a natural way, and she's smart and kind...she's everything," He continues in a low whisper.

 

Scott can't move, his heart is too busy racing."She sounds like your everything," Danny watches as Scott's face begins to flush. "You okay there Scott?" Danny asks while snapping his fingers in front of Scott's face.

 

Scott slips out of his trance and runs his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a busy night that's all," Scott mutters nonchalantly while observing his brother's baffled expression.

 

Danny stands up from the bed and gives his brother a squeeze on his shoulder before laughing, "You got it bad my brother...it's a good thing to see that something else other than hockey can make you smile and laugh like that," He says, making his way over back to the doorway.

 

Scott takes his fingers and rubs some sleep from his eyes and lets out a deep chuckle. "Apparently I do have it bad Dan if my family is already reading me like a book."

 

With one last laugh, Danny looks at his brother, "Scott try to actually get some sleep...you have all day tomorrow and every day after that to think about your girl."

 

"I will, oh and Dan I forgot to mention the lights in the rink need fixing...all but one went out tonight," Scott says, going to turn out his lamp.

 

Danny stops immediately in his tracks and turns around to meet his brother's playful smirk.

 

"What were you doing at the rink tonight Scott? Your next game isn't for another two days, I guarantee you already get enough practice at school," Danny says, cocking his head and smiling.

 

"Um, I took Tessa skating to help her get her mind off of a few things," Scott says, moving under his covers, trying not to look nervous.

 

"Uh huh, okay. And the lights just happened to go out? What were you two doing may I ask?" Danny says, trying to suppress a giggle.

 

"We were skating, well, practicing to see if my moves have improved since our lessons together...and at the end of the song, the lights went out above center ice," Scott mumbles.

 

"And what else happened?" Danny asks with a mischevious glint in his eyes, raising his eyebrow at Scott.

 

All Scott can do is press his lips together and look at his Maple Leaves bedspread in front of him.

 

"Oh, Scotty! You romantic, you kissed her?" Danny smiles, practically bouncing up and down.

 

"Shhh," Scott ushers to his brother while slapping his arm. "Mom and dad are still asleep. I don't need the whole house to know yet, I haven't even asked her out on a date yet," Scott says, laughing.

 

"But you will soon won't you?" Danny says,  rubbing his arm where Scott slapped him. Scott nods gleefully.

 

"I plan on talking to her tomorrow, maybe I'll invite her to my game? That's not weird right?" Scott says, looking to his brother for an answer.

 

"No, not at all...as long as she isn't one of those girls who can't stand the cold... then I would say Scott you don't even belong together," Danny says while chuckling and playing with the door handle.

 

Scott shakes his head and smiles ear to ear up at his brother. "Definitely not, she skates at the rink on the weekends, plus I think she mentioned her whole family skates too."

 

Scott can see the wheels turning in his brother's head. "She's a Virtue?"

 

"What? How do you always do that?" Scott asks, shaking his head in awe.

 

"So she is?" Danny asks. Scott nods in reply.

 

"I just figured...I know Jordan Virtue and her brothers, but I didn't know she had a younger sister," Danny says while scratching his head.

 

"She continued with dance over skating I guess," Scott says while raising his shoulders.

 

"Hmm. Well, she must be very pretty like her sister, can't wait to meet her bro," Danny says, heading out the door. "Don't mess it up," He says, throwing his brother a devilish wink and a wave.

 

"Thanks for that vote of confidence Dan," Scott mutters while flipping his pillow over and snuggling against it. Since holding Tessa, Scott thinks...nothing else can be as comforting as her body next to his...being able to feel her warmth and to trace patterns up and down her back.

 

"I wouldn't dream of messing this up in a million years," Scott whispers into his pillow while drifting off to dream about a beautiful ballerina and her chocolate flavored lips against his.

* * *

Tessa's making her way out of her ballet class when she sees Scott waiting for her at her dance locker. He's too cute, Tessa thinks. He's sporting some tight, distressed jeans with a white and black baseball tee. His warm eyes are doing the sparkly thing they always do when Tessa enters the room.

 

It's like they only did that for her. That thought makes a copious amount of nerves work their way up Tessa's spine. She knows that if she doesn't walk over there right now, her legs would probably turn to jello and give out...leaving her again to make herself look like a fool around him.  _She's not going to publically humiliate herself right now._

 

Walking as casually as she can, Tessa makes her way over to her locker without stumbling, (Thank God) and Scott moves over to let her open it.

 

"Hey Virtch," Scott smiles, resting one of his muscular arms against her locker above her head. God, did he have to be so ripped? Tessa salivates while wiping invisible sweat off her neck.

 

"Hey Moir," Tessa playfully shoots back. She doesn't want their first encounter since their kiss to be awkward. But if nobody said anything in the next ten seconds they would be waltzing down that path.

 

"So I was thinking," Scott begins to say before Tessa cuts him off.

 

"That's scary," Tessa teases. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist, go on," Tessa continues, gesturing to him to finish speaking. Tessa has no idea why she just did that.

 

All her family members have taken notice that when Tessa wants to avoid awkward confrontations, she becomes more daring and flirtatious towards the people she's talking to. Scott doesn't mind, he loves bashful Tessa. He takes notice of her carefully trying to pry open her locker to avoid another mishap. He scoots back a little to give her some room when he notices she starts to breath heavier when he ogles her.

 

Scott grins and starts to shake his head. Crossing his arms, he peers down at the green-eyed girl in front of him. "You wound me, Tess," Scott jokes, laying his hand across his heart, pretending to be in pain. This causes Tessa to laugh even louder, letting out another one of her snorts. Except she doesn't try to hide it this time.

 

"So as I was going to ask, do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" Scott asks, giving Tessa hopeful eyes.

 

Tessa finishes putting away her books and closes her locker, allowing Scott to move in closer.

 

"Um, I don't think so. What did you have in mind?" Tessa asks while sweetly throwing Scott a cheeky grin.

 

I will never get sick of seeing that smile, Scott thinks. I should go for it. Be bold.

 

Taking his advice, Scott wraps his arm around Tessa and starts to walk her out of the building. The one thing Scott's worried about is her objecting it, but she seems to have no problems with it. Tessa even begins to lean into his chest as he leads her out the hallway.

 

When they reach the covered garden area outside the campus, Tessa stops to observe that Scott is studying the perimeter of her face. She blushes at the touch of Scott's warm hand still on her shoulder. 

 

I need to break the ice, Scott thinks.

 

"Tess, would you come to my hockey game tomorrow night? It's one of the last games before we start practice for the championships in a month. My family is going to be there...and I would really like it if you could be there...to cheer me on?" Scott says, twirling his finger around one of her curls.

 

Tessa couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her face. "I would love to Scott, nothing would make me happier than to support you," Tessa whispers, her eyes laced with intent. Throughout their conversation, her arms make her way up to the hair behind his neck.

 

"Ahh, T, you're the best. I was worried you would say no for a moment there," Scott says, throwing his arms around her waist and lifting her up in the air...twirling her around.

 

People are watching but Scott doesn't have a care in the world. Tessa is giggling and that's all that matters. She's all that matters.

 

When he finally puts her down, Tessa lets out a bubbly sigh and looks up at Scott,  "I've never seen you play and I don't intend to miss it, Moir. What time?"

 

"The game starts at six but I recommend getting there a little earlier to grab a good seat," Scott says, giving her a wink.

 

"Sounds like a plan, Scott. I'm all yours," Tessa grins.

 

Scott's heart feels like it skips a beat or a hundred.  _I'm all yours._ He tries to force a smile on his face before he melts into a pile of mush.

 

"Well I have to head to practice, but I'll call you later?" Scott says before moving in to give her a hug.

 

Tessa greedily accepts the hug and returns the favor by giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'll answer," Tessa replies while watching him smile and then disappear on his way to the rink. Before heading home, Tessa whips her phone out of her bag.

 

She picks up on the second ring.

 

"Hey, Kait. What are your plans tomorrow night?"

 

Tessa starts to make her way towards the bus stop, looking up at the night sky she continues, "You up for a hockey game?"

 


	9. The Reason I Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a longgg one. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it!! I love to read your comments, they brighten my day! xoxo b

Tessa has never been to a hockey game at her school before. She's always too busy at the local rink cheering for her brothers, but tonight she'd be cheering for Scott.

 

Tessa has absolutely no idea how to dress, which probably sounds ridiculous considering she's going to be in an ice rink all night. (Dress warm.) It's not like she would show up in a party dress, or anything...she just thinks maybe she should dress extra special considering she's there to see the boy with gorgeous hazel eyes.

 

She remembers the hour-long phone conversations they share, and how he keeps throwing out settle hints that they will be hanging out after his game. Is this a date? Tessa thinks while ripping through her closet. Her heart is beating too fast for her to pay attention to the discarded heap of clothes in front of her.

 

After a few minutes of giving herself a pep talk in the mirror, Tessa decides on a nice pair of tight black jeans with a white cashmere sweater. Looking for something to spice it up, Tessa grabs a pair of black ankle boots to give her some height.

 

She whirls herself over to her body length mirror and surveys her appearance. Tessa continues to apply a cinnamon colored eye shadow onto her lids and adds some mascara. She tops off her look with her favorite vanilla lip gloss that makes her whole face sparkle.

 

Looking up and down, Tessa brushes a stray of hair from her face ( Which she curled earlier to change it up from her usually straight hair.)

 

She presses her lips together as a smile spreads across her face. The nerves are already bubbling through her stomach. To distract herself, Tessa walks to her closet to grab her camel coat.

 

She allows herself to look in the mirror one last time before heading out. Staring at her reflection, Tessa begins to wonder what about her was so appealing to Scott. She already knows that she likes how funny and sweet he was, and it doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eyes and that he has natural dance ability.

 

But in her eyes, she thinks she's just a plain old jane and he can easily be a prince from any storybook. Before her imagination gets the best of her, Tessa pushes those thoughts aside and stands up straighter, smiling at herself. She lets herself be reminded of his encouraging words.

 

_"You have me, Tess."_

 

I have him, Tessa thinks...and I never intend to let him go.

* * *

Walking into the rink Tessa allows the cool rush of air fill her nostrils. She can already take in the scent of sweat and popcorn. Good thing I put on deodorant, Tessa thinks while taking in a whiff of a group of passing boys drenched in sweat from their practice. The boys pause for one member of their group.

 

Before Tessa can vanish into the bleachers, she feels a cold hand grasp her arm. As soon as her eyes meet the person's who touch, Tessa feels her eyes roll in the back of her head.

 

It's Ryan. Ryan Semple. The boy who keeps being "overly" touchy towards her.

 

"Hey Tess, I didn't know you liked hockey or else I would've thought you were here to see me," Ryan says snarkily, letting out a snort.

 

"It's Tessa," She corrects him while retrieving her arm back from him and shoving it in her coat pocket. "I'm actually here Ryan because I'm supporting a close friend," Tessa gulps out. Only her close friends can call her nicknames and Tessa doesn't really consider Ryan a close friend.

 

She also doesn't know how else to talk about Scott. They certainly aren't "just friends" anymore by the way they are kissing each other. They haven't had the chance yet to discuss their "relationship", but Tessa figures the talk would come soon.

 

"And who's the lucky friend because I'm sure he'd wouldn't like me accompanying you?" Ryan says while letting his eyes roam up and down Tessa's body.

 

She starts to feel really uncomfortable with Ryan's eyes burning into her, while a cat-like smile spreads across his face. Before it can get any more awkward, Tessa notices a familiar face walking towards her. A tall boy with dark brown eyes approaches Tessa and wraps his arm around her... making Ryan back up a few inches.

 

Tessa has never officially met this boy but she remembers him catching her stare at Scott. They exchanged smiles and that was all.

 

An annoyed expression appears on Ryan's face as he hawks a loogie next to the where they're all standing. Tessa's face is overwhelmed with disgust.

 

"You're here to see Poje?" Ryan smugly says while shaking his head. "I hate to break it to you Tess, but I don't think this boy is good enough for you...he's quite the heartbreaker," Ryan throws Andrew a glare.

 

"It's Tessa and," She tries to correct him again.

 

"Ryan, why are you here bothering this innocent girl who clearly isn't interested in you? She has a thing called class which you have none of. And secondly Ryan, my girl Tessa here..is here for Moir," Andrew says, giving Tessa a charming smile and a wink. This leaves Ryan speechless and Tessa all giddy. 

 

At that Andrew escorts Tessa to the bleachers. Before leaving, Andrew turns around with Tessa still under his arm and says to Ryan, "And by the way dick, oh pardon me, Ryan, you have no idea what's good for her or even yourself." With a final wave, they're gone.

 

When they reach the first steps of the bleachers, Tessa spins around, clapping her hands and smiling her biggest grin up at Andrew. Gosh, he's tall Tessa thinks.

 

"I don't even know how to thank you," Tessa shakes her head, laughing.

 

"Don't even worry about it, Ryan is such a douche sometimes," Andrew laughs, studying the beautiful brunette in front of him.

 

"Or all the time," Tessa corrects him. "You're definitely right about that," Andrew giggles. They both continue to laugh.

 

"So you're the famous Tessa, It's a pleasure to meet you...I'm Andrew," He says, shaking her hand.

 

Shaking his hand back gleefully, Tessa lets her eyes take in his tanned appearance, "It's nice to put a name to the face Andrew...please, call me Tess," Tessa blushes, looking at him with a gleam in her eyes.

 

"Well Tess, have you ever been to a school hockey game before?" Andrew asks, bouncing up and down, moving out of the way of an elderly woman.

 

"No I haven't, but I'm excited," Tessa replies before putting her hands back into her pockets. Man, I should've brought my mittens, Tessa thinks.

 

Andrew eyes her shoving her hands into her pockets before grabbing one and guiding her to an open seat. "Well, you're in for a big treat...Scott's the best captain we've ever had. Fingers crossed we win," Andrew says, crossing his fingers. Tessa mimes hers back.

* * *

Scott's on the higher side of the bleachers moving some skate guards into his duffle bag with shaky hands. When he looks up he notices that both of his brothers are staring at him. He can already feel the beads of sweat drip down his neck.

 

"Did I forget to put pants on or something?" Scott jokes, looking from Danny's giddy face to Charlie's.  

 

Both the brothers continue to giggle towards each other and then peer back at Scott.

 

"Am I missing something here?" Scott questions, smiling down at both of them, confused.

 

"Oh, no nothing at all Scotty, Danny and I here are just laughing about the pre-game butterflies you're having," Charlie says, lifting an eyebrow towards Scott and elbowing Danny in the stomach.

 

"Oh yeah "pre-game butterflies," Danny reiterates with finger quotes, he lets out a snort.

 

Scott has no idea what his brothers are insinuating. Sure, he's nervous about Tessa being here to watch him play, but he's more excited to hang out with her afterward and actually talk. He doesn't think he's showing any serious signs of nerves.

 

"I have no idea what is up with you two, but I'm just going to ignore it because it's weirding me out...I'm going to the changing room," Scott shakes his head and takes a sip out of his water bottle. Danny and Charlie are still in the middle of a laughing attack.

 

Scott thinks he can hear Charlie whisper into Danny's ear, "I can't believe he's this nervous over a girl."

 

Making his way down the bleachers, Scott is stopped by his mother's voice. "Oh Scott, sweetheart?" Alma beckons.

 

"Yeah, mom?" Scott perks his head to the side.

 

Alma turns her head to smile at her husband, then Danny and Charlie...and then back down at Scott. 

 

"We're all rooting for you honey," Alma grins, her eyes as big as the moon. She lifts her arms to show the handmade sign his brothers had made that displays his name and his number.

 

Scott smiles at his brothers suspiciously but then his face changes when meeting his mother's eyes. What does that mean? Does she know something? Did Danny tell?  Nevermind them, he thinks, looking around the arena.

 

"I'll see you all after the game," Scott nods and then leaves.

 

The minute after Scott disappears, all of his family continues to stare at each other and grin widely.

* * *

They're only twenty minutes into the game and Tessa is already getting hungry. I should've eaten something before I came, Tessa thinks. Kaitlyn watches as Tessa holds her hand to her stomach. "How about I go get us some hot chocolates?" Kaitlyn asks, standing up.

 

"Um, sure. I'll come with you," Tessa starts to say before Kaitlyn cuts her off.

 

"No way, it's your first school hockey game, enjoy it. I'll be right back. Sprinkle of cinnamon right?" Kaitlyn asks, making her way down the steps.

 

Tessa nods eagerly. "You're the best Kait." Kaitlyn simply smiles and makes her way to the hot chocolate stand.

 

Kaitlyn meets back up with Tessa after she watches her talk to a nice woman next to her. This woman is too sweet, Tessa thinks. She's going on and on about her son who plays on the team, and how he finally is starting to let himself relax and have fun again.

 

Tessa loves the way the woman's eyes light up when talking about her son. They're full of pride and astonishment. When Kaitlyn sits down, handing Tessa her drink the woman tells her to enjoy the rest of the game.

 

Tessa is trying to focus on watching Scott play, but all she can hear is Kaitlyn rambling on about how cute Andrew is, and how perfect it would be if they all dated.

 

Tessa doesn't know how to stop her rambling so somewhere in between Kaitlyn talking about getting new pointe shoes and Andrew's hair, Tessa blurts, "Scott and I kissed."

 

Tessa sits in silence and watches a giant surprised expression fall over Kaitlyn's face. She begins to jump up and down and grab Tessa's cold hands.

 

"What?! Why didn't you say that when I first walked in?" Kaitlyn squeals, hugging and shaking Tessa back and forth.

 

Tessa shrugs her shoulders and blushes, "I don't know, I didn't think I was just going to scream it for the whole school to hear."

 

Kaitlyn continues shaking her head in bewilderment. "Tess, you should, that's amazing. You guys would make the perfect couple, I see how he walks you around the school and how he stares at you like you hung the moon."

 

Tessa bites back her lip and lowers her head. All Tessa can make out is a "Yeah."

 

"So how was it?" Kaitlyn eagerly asks, squeezing her friend's hand even tighter.

 

"How was what?" Tessa asks confused.

 

"Sometimes Tess, you're just so clueless that it's adorable. The kiss! How was your kiss with Scott?" Kaitlyn festers a giggle.

 

Tessa forms an o with her mouth and bats her eyelashes up at Kaitlyn. "Which one?" Tessa says charmingly.

 

"You've kissed multiple times?!! And haven't told me? What kind of best friend are you?" Kaitlyn laughs.

 

"The kind that tries to preserve a possible relationship with someone," Tessa says while lightly smacking her friend on the shoulder.

 

"Oh, okay I understand, it's just you and him against the world, no, no I get it. But tell me how was it? Kait needs details," Kaitlyn pulls on her friend's coat sleeve.

 

Tessa can't hold in her laughter, Gosh, Kaitlyn is something she thinks.

 

"The only word I could describe being with Scott, Kait is magical. Like when he kisses me the world around us fades away. It's just us, and when he looks into my eyes...he's the only thing that matters, ya know?" Tessa says finally meeting her friend's eyes which were now doe-eyed and beaming.

 

"I would love to pretend that I know what you're talking about, but I've never felt that. I just guess some of us find the one when we're not looking, who knew it would take someone spilling coffee on you to find it," Kaitlyn says smiling. A few seconds pass of them giggling and then they both direct their gaze to the game.

 

Tessa is busy drilling her eyes into Scott. He looks so carefree, gliding across the ice, dodging other players. He takes his helmet off for a minute when a referee calls a penalty on the other team. Scott stops off onto the side of the wall to take a breath.

 

Kaitlyn watches Tessa fall into a trance eyeing Scott. "I'm so happy for you Tessa. He really is the prince charming to your snow princess eh?"

 

At this moment Scott places his hand across his chest and looks up at the boards to meet Tessa's gaze.  Her gorgeous green eyes are burning into his.

 

They both grin at each other and Tessa gives him a little wave. "I'm happy for me too," Tessa laughs.

 

Before their special moment of staring into each other's souls can last too long, Scott feels a presence rush up behind him. And the next thing he knows is that he's hitting the ice...head first. Everyone in the rink lets out a loud gasp. It feels like the whole arena goes silent except for Tessa's piercing voice.

 

"Scott!" Tessa yells, peering at Scott laying on the ice, rolling in pain.

 

Coach Patrice is making his way over to Scott when a bunch of boys starts to circle him.

 

"What the hell just happened?" Kaitlyn asks while watching Tessa's face fall.

 

"I don't know...but I have to go to him," Tessa anxiously says while pushing past the people around her. Kaitlyn nods of her approval.

 

Tessa feels like the last five minutes of her life are moving in slow motion. While running down the stairs, people are still in shock but move out of Tessa's way.

* * *

"That's what you get dick for moving in on my girl," Ryan hastily says while bending down towards Scott's ear and then skating away.

 

All Scott can do is mull over in pain. His head is pounding and his vision is all over the place. He tries to get himself to stand up, but when Scott attempts to apply pressure to his hands, he feels weak and can't move. His breathing starts to slow as he lays his head back on the ice, letting it cool his burning discomfort.

* * *

"Excuse me, pardon me," Tessa squeals, passing through people. When she finally reaches the ice, she sees the coach pacing back and forth on the phone with someone.

 

"Excuse me," Tessa pleads while pushing through the hockey players eying Scott. "God, can you all back up? He isn't food for you to eat," Tessa snaps at them. At this, all the boys start to back away with their hands up to clear the ice. Tessa tries to make her way over to Scott without slipping and falling on her face.

 

When she reaches him, Tessa notices that Scott is hunching over in a ball, trying not to cry over the pain he's ingesting. Tessa softly presses her hand on the back of his head and moves it to cup his jaw. "Scott?" Tessa barely chokes out.

 

Scott slowly opens his eyes only to find Tessa sitting next to him, holding his face. Is this heaven? He tries to open his mouth to say something but words aren't coming out...he decides to just stare into her eyes and try to silently deliver a message.

 

"You don't have to say anything, I know," Tessa murmurs as her eyes glance from his eyes to his lips. 

 

Someone a few seconds later decides to be helpful and hands Tessa a washcloth to clean off the side of his face that's covered in blood.

* * *

Most of the Moir family make their way down to the ice by the time they see the young girl rushing off to Scott. Alma is busy clasping her hands together praying that her son is okay. Her mind goes back to thinking about talking to the girl next to her. She knows now that, that is the girl nursing Scott.

 

Joe is off somewhere calling the rest of their family while Danny and Charlie press themselves against the boards, watching the young brunette clean Scott’s face.

 

"Who's the girl?" Charlie asks while moving his head around to get a closer look.

 

Tessa stops touching Scott's face for one moment to look up to find that everyone is watching her. She cranks her head all the way around to meet the gazes of four people pressed up against the boards. Two older boys give Tessa a smile and she gives one back before returning back to Scott's wounds.

 

"His everything," Danny whispers, moving his arm to wrap around his brother's.

 

"Huh?" Charlie questions.

 

"That's Tessa," Danny says, pointing at the girl on the ice laying next to Scott. Both the Moir boys let out a breath of relief and smile.

 

"That's the girl he has been waiting for," Charlie beams at his brother.

* * *

When the ambulance finally arrives to pick up Scott, Tessa shifts her weight on the ice to make way for the people coming in.

 

"Tess?" Scott coughs out, gently rotating his head so he faces her.

 

"Yes, Scott?" Tessa asks, grabbing onto his hands. They're still so warm, and hers, bitterly cold.

 

Their moment is interrupted once more by a bunch of men entering the ice. "Okay let's get him on the gurney," One man orders.

 

As soon as Scott is strapped down, Tessa moves over to talk to one of the men.

 

"Is he going to be alright?" She asks with saddened eyes.

 

"He's still conscious because of you so I would say that's a good sign," The older man says, starting to pull away from her.

 

Tessa runs back over to Scott's side when they begin to pull him away. Scott eagerly grabs her hand and squeezes it as tight as he can.

 

"Tessa?" Scott rasps out, looking down at their interlocked fingers.

 

"Yes?" She asks. "You can tell me anything Scott...I'm not going anywhere," She coaxes, bending down to be near his chest.

 

"If I know what love is, it is because of you," Scott whispers, brushing his finger against her cheek, rubbing soft circles across it.

 

"Okay, we have to go," The same man says while shutting the front door to the ambulance.

 

Tessa is freaking out, her heart pounding like crazy. Did he just confess his love for me? And now he's going to be in the hospital?!

 

She knows she has to say something to him before he leaves. Tessa is never good with words, but she has to learn to express them for him to let him know how she feels.

 

"Scott, from the day you ran into my life, you're all I think about. You're the reason I breathe," Tessa whispers back, her eyes glowing in the streetlights. She watches his face light up at her vow.

 

The Moir's watch this whole interaction with their hearts falling out of their chests. "Man, she really is everything," Danny whispers softly.

 

Tessa feels Scott press a gentle kiss to her temple and a hot tear hit her sternum before the ambulance pulls away.

 

The world stops spinning for an hour. She stands here in the street staring off into the darkness before sensing a warm hand wrap around her.

 

"Come on Tess, let's get you home, you've had a long night," Kaitlyn ushers, cradling her head.

 

Tessa turns around and jumps into her friend’s arms, resting her face in the crook of her neck and begins to sob.

 

"Tessa, you are his miracle...and he is yours," Kaitlyn consoles, rocking her friend in her grasp until she can breathe normally again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think will happen next? I love to hear your thoughts.  
> p.s I created an Instagram to share my favorite VirtueMoir pics - blueberrybbxoxo


	10. The Reason I Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys wholeheartedly!! xoxo b

Tessa was pacing back and forth throughout her room trying to calm herself down.  _Clearly_ , it wasn't working.

She started to run her fingers through her scalp practically yanking out any curls that were left bouncing. She settled for sitting down on the ottoman in front of her bed and nestling her head within her hands. She could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Her thoughts couldn't stop rushing in, they were infiltrating her mind.

Why did this have to happen to him? And how? Who would do this?

She tries thinking back to the last five minutes of the game that were normal. She remembers seeing a fast shadowy figure ram right into Scott, but she never saw their face.

Whoever they are they have some serious anger issues, Tessa thought.

Before she could let her mind wander off about all the possible people who could have caused Scott's accident, Tessa's phone started ringing in the darkness of her room.

Tessa practically fell off of her chair trying to answer it.

"Hello?" Tessa choked back some tears.

"Tessa?" A high pitched voice creaked out. It was Jordan. Tessa immediately let out a sigh of relief and took a deep breath.

"Jord," Tessa could barely hold herself together...luckily her sister understood and cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Tess, I heard about the accident. Cara called to tell me after practice that Scott was taken to the hospital after hitting the ice pretty hard," Jordan said while playing with her car keys through the phone.

Tessa couldn't make out a sound. All Jordan could hear through the phone was heavy breathing. She knew her sister was listening though because she could hear the jingle of Tessa's charm bracelet grasping onto the phone.

"I need to see him Jord. I was there with him for as long as I could, I held his hand until they took him away," Tessa finally muttered after a few silent seconds. Tessa took the sleeve of her sweater and wiped her eyes causing a few mascara marks to be left behind.

"Tess, is it such a good idea to see him now? I mean he just had an accident and his parents are probably worried," Jordan started to ramble off.

"Jordan, he told me that if he knew what love was, it was because of me," Tessa half whispered. Tessa stopped to look outside her window and to watch the stars glistening above her. Hopefully, Scott could see those same stars, Tessa thought. They were beautiful, and they reminded her of the stoplight that shown above them while they slow danced across the ice.

What I would give to go back to that moment, Tessa thought. To be held in his warm, loving arms...protecting me...and holding me close to his beating heart. 

And I wasn't there to protect him. How am I going to live with that?

The silence across the phone lasted for a few more seconds.

Jordan didn't need anyone to tell her twice before she made her decision.

"Tess, I'm on my way. Just hold on," Jordan called out before hanging up.

* * *

 Scott woke up to the sound of bickering whispers and a bright light shining in his face making him go nearly blind.

"What the" Scott barely made out before getting shushed by his mom.

Alma rushed her way over to Scott from the window as fast as she could. She started propping his pillow up and touching Scott's face.

"Oh Scott, thank God. They said it would be a while before you would wake up. They said you were quite delirious after getting into the ambulance," Alma said while caressing Scott's cheek.

Scott started to shake his head and take a hand to rub the sleep from one of his eyes.

When he fully opened them he could see that Danny and Charlie were watching him intently as they sat in giant plush chairs, and his father was pacing back and forth on the phone with what sounded like his Aunt Carol. Andrew stood next to the window watching something outside.

"What happened?" Scott asked, giving his mom a tired expression. Both of the Moir brothers stared at each other with a confused look on their faces.

"Oh Sweetheart, you don't remember? I guess you hit the ice pretty hard," Alma said looking to Danny and Charlie before glancing back at Scott.

Scott made a disgruntled noise as he shifted his weight in bed to properly face his mom. "No, I remember all right," Scott grimaced. Scott remembered everything. Him smiling up at Tessa's gorgeous face...She looked so beautiful, her eyes sparkling under the rink lights. The deep connection they were making until that dick had to send him spiraling across the ice.

Remind me to kill him later when my head isn't throbbing, Scott thought.

"It was that asshole Ryan," He continued cracking his neck to one side and making an ow sound.

"Scott Patrick Moir, language," Alma ushered while giving her son a look. Danny and Charlie simply just laughed at their mom. "What?"

"Mom, he isn't wrong. We've seen Ryan around the rink, he is an asshole," Danny snickered while shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, mom that dude is a total tool. He practically hits on every girl he lays eyes on," Charlie rolled his eyes and then stopped when he made eye contact with Andrew. He came to a realization as he watched Andrew's gaze fall.

"Hey Scott, is this whole scenario because of that?" Charlie continued while giving Scott curious eyes that started to build with intensity.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked crossing his arms on top his hospital bed. When Danny caught on to what Charlie was saying, he stood up and made his way over to Scott.

"Did that asshat hit on Tessa?" Danny asked a little outraged. When Danny saw that Scott didn't know anything he turned his face to Andrew's. "Did you see anything Poje?"

Andrew scratched the back of his neck and looked down to meet Scott's eyes.

"Yeah, I did. Before the game even started Ryan started to creep on Tessa...he was grasping onto her arm and gawking at her like some predator," Andrew said while crossing his arms.

"Okay that's it, he's dead," Danny said while jogging over to the door in fury. "Danny!" Alma yelled. Charlie caught up with him in enough time to grab him from the handle and pull him back next to the bed.

"I'm not sorry, that guy is a piece of shit. No one hits on Scott's girl and gets away with it. As soon as we get out of here, I'm whooping his ass," Danny said while waving his arms around like a crazy person.

Scott swallowed the lump he had been feeling in his throat. Ryan hit on  _my_ Tessa?

"Luckily though," Andrew tried to ease everyone's nerves. "I swept in to save her before it was too late. This is probably all my fault Scott, oh my God," Andrew continued.

Scott cocked his head to the side slowly and glanced at his brothers skeptically and then back to Andrew. "Poje, why would it be your fault?, I thought you just said you took care of the  _situation_?" Scott said while flickering his eyes.

"I did, I even dug at him a little which probably pissed him off and caused him to lash out on you," Andrew said throwing his arms in the air. 

Scott seemed to ignore everything Andrew said, before whispering, "Was Tessa okay?"

"You're not mad at me?" Andrew asked surprised.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, you helped her out...but was she okay?" Scott beckoned while looking concerned.

Andrew grinned. "She was just perfect...I even managed to sneak out one of those award-winning giggles from her that you told me about." All the Moir brothers seemed to let out a smile, and even Alma and Joe stopped to look at each other with content meaning.

"Plus, she was with her friend the rest of the night before she came to take care of you," Andrew choked out. "She was just fine Scotty," Alma continued for Andrew.

It was Scott's turn again to look confused. "How do you know, mom?"

"She apparently was my seat buddy at your game," Alma smiled.

Scott's blush seemed to spread three times across his face.

"Don't worry honey, I didn't tell her anything embarrassing. She's a lovely girl, I told her how I always wanted a daughter and she told me how she's a dancer, and then that lead to me telling her how I teach ice dance lessons and so forth."

Alma stopped to look at the baffled expressions across her sons' faces. "What?"

"Always wanted a daughter eh?" Scott laughed.

"Well if she was as genuine as Tessa and had a heart of gold like her, then yes...I would." Alma sweetly said. "Scott you really lucked out," Charlie said giggling.

"This night was supposed to be special. I was supposed to win the game and then share the rest of the night with Tessa, and now all my chances of that went out the window," Scott said slapping his hand down.

"I don't think so Scott, I mean she did say that you're the reason she breathes...and I don't know about you, but if a girl said that to me, I would probably faint," Danny laughed.

"Yeah, Scott, so things didn't work out like you wanted to, but think about that incredible girl that's waiting for you," Charlie said.

"I know Charlie. But she's more than incredible though," Scott whispered looking out the window.

"We know Scott, she's your everything," Danny smiled. And at that, they all left his room to let him rest.

After the door shut, Scott continued to look up at the night sky glowing through his window. He let himself be mesmerized by the constellations outside, the ones that reminded him of Tessa's adorable freckles. 

 "She's my north star...no matter where I go, I'll always find my way back to her."

* * *

 Jordan was driving as fast as the limit could take her, but it wasn't enough for Tessa.

"Come on Jo, faster," Tessa said with her face pressed against the glass.

"I'm not getting a ticket T, we're almost there, probably only two more minutes," Jordan said while ushering Tessa to calm down.

Tessa was trying to think happy thoughts. Jordan told her on the drive over that Cara had said that nothing major happened. He didn't even need stitches, Scott just had a lot of cuts and scrapes and probably bruises everywhere.

Tessa's stomach turned at the thought of Scott mulling over the ice in pain, begging for help.

"Told you, we're here," Jordan said while pulling into the hospital parking lot. Tessa was already unbuckling her seatbelt, she looked like she was about to jump out of the car then and there.

Putting her hand on the handle, Tessa could feel Jordan's arm on her shoulder. "Do you want to go in and just call me when you're ready for me to pick you up?"

Tessa nodded, "Thanks Jordan for driving me."

"No problem T, now go see your boy," Jordan said ruffling Tessa's hair.

 When Jordan pulled away, Tessa took a minute to gather herself and made her way into the hospital.

* * *

"He looks so peaceful," Alma whispered, watching her son sleep through the glass.

"Sweetheart you should go home and get some rest, your eyes are bloodshot," Joe said while his hands were shaking onto his coffee cup.

"It's okay, I want to be here for him when he wakes up in the morning," She continued.

Tessa entered the main hallway in a burst of light, and the whole mood of the room changed.

Danny and Charlie's eyes both lit up looking at her and they stood up from their chairs to meet the girl.

Wow, they really look like Scott, Tessa thought...except their a little taller. Oh, they're the people that were watching me help Scott! Of course, it's his family. Tessa let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in.

"Umm, hi," Tessa murmured towards the boys.

"Hi, you must be Scott's savior, Tessa right?" Charlie asked while shaking her hand.

"Uh, yes...Tessa, that's me," Tessa whispered. Gosh, can I be any more awkward?

"Pleasure to meet you, Tessa, you're an angel by the way," Danny continued why laying a kiss on her hand, getting Tessa to giggle. Danny and Charlie both looked at each other. Yep, that's an award-winning laugh alright.

"Oh that's too sweet of you, I just saw Scott in pain and I knew I needed to help," Tessa said nodding her head.

The brothers looked at each other again. What did our dumb little brother do to deserve her? They both thought while sharing mischievous glances.

"Can I see him?" Tessa sweetly asked interrupting the brother's eye conversation.

"Oh, of course, he's in that room right there," Danny said pointing across the hall.

"Thank you, It was nice meeting both of you. I wish it were on better terms though," She half whispered before leaving.

* * *

 Tessa lightly knocked on the door before entering. She shut the door as quietly as she could before walking over to a messy-haired Scott snoozing.

She took this time to place her hand on his, caressing her thumb across his wrist softly. She then moved her hand up towards his hair, pushing back a piece sticking out.

Scott was awake this entire time, but he was enjoying Tessa touch him all over. It was comforting. His plan was working until he gave out a low sigh. Tessa's eyes opened wide.

He didn't want to embarrass her, so he lightly opened his eyes, until they met hers.

"Tess?" He whispered. He knew it was her, but he had to make sure that it wasn't another angel touching him.

"Hey Moir," Tessa half whispered while letting out a giggle to fill the silence between them. "You had a pretty bad fall didn't you?"

She continued to caress his face, he leaned his chin into her cold hand.

"Tess, your hands are freezing," Scott called while grasping hers tighter.

"Well, I was in an ice rink Scott," She joked.

"Maybe it's because I wasn't there to hold them," Scott winked up at her.

"Ah, still got charm while being strapped to a hospital bed eh?" Tessa giggled.

"Only for you," Scott said with a desire filled gaze. Tessa blushed.

"Hey, why don't you come lay next to me?" Scott said pulling on her hand.

"You're not getting me into bed that easy Moir," Tessa sassily said.

Scott gulped back a breath. "I'm just kidding Scott," She continued laughing. 

After shifting in the bed a couple of times, they were both comfortably facing each other, noses touching. Scott wrapped his arm around Tessa's torso, pulling her into his chest.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Tessa asked concerned after hearing him make a low grunt.

"You could never a fly, Tess, I'll be okay," Scott said blinking at her. Tessa grinned.

"I'm sorry the game got ruined," Scott whispered.

"The game was fun Scott, I had fun. You were great out there, even when cooperating with the gurney," Tessa said reassuringly.

"I meant what I said Scott, I had to help you...you're all I think about, I care about you," She continued while breathing in his scent.

"And I meant what I said, Tessa. I need you with me always," Scott quietly muttered.

She reached up to meet his lips, closing the small gap between them. It seemed like she had been waiting for forever to do that again. They both smiled through the kiss, it was longer than their first. It was passionate and full of longing.

Opening his eyes to meet her green ones, Scott said, "I knew I hung on for something."

After that, they stayed holding one another in his bed until the sun rose again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this!! What did you all think? What were your favorite moments? What do you think will happen next? <3


	11. The Night Upon Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Loves! Thank you so much for taking the time and reading this! I really wanted to make their first date special, so it's going to be two chapters...haha. xoxo b

Tessa wrestled herself awake in Scott's arms. Their bodies were still intertwined while the sunlight came streaming in through the hospital room window.

Tessa opened her eyes landing directly at Scott's handsome face. His hair was going in every which direction and there was a settle peachy glow spreading across his cheeks. All was the same except for a few bandaids wrapped above his right eye. He looked so serene, his eyebrows wiggling every few seconds from the dream he was having. 

 _I could spend forever like this_ , Tessa thought while nuzzling her body closer to his. ( If that was even possible. )

Before she could spend any more time dwelling on the future, Tessa was met by Scott's hazel-fixed stare.

"Hi," Scott yawns while scooting his upper body closer to hers, practically to the point to where their noses were touching.

"Hi," Tessa says back while taking in the extra time to watch his adorable, tired expression.

Tessa would have had no problem spending the next few minutes cuddled up in bed with Scott until it hits her.  _Oh my God, I spent the night in the hospital with Scott and didn't call Jordan!_

Watching Tessa's eyes get as big as saucers, Scott moved his arm to wrap it around her waist to ease her panic.

"Tess, what's wrong?" Scott mumbles out.

"I forgot to call Jordan to ask her to pick me up," Tessa says gesturing to the room around them. Scott lets out a disgruntled laugh.

"Guess, we both passed out," Scott says with a mischevious gleam in his eyes and while tracing circles into her hip.

Tessa rolled her eyes playfully, "I have to call her, she's probably freaking out," She says while inching closer to the edge of the bed to leave.

Scott catches on to her departure and softly grabs her waist. "Please don't go," Scott says quietly. Almost desperately, Tessa thinks.

She takes her hand to move her hair to one side of her neck, "I'm not leaving, I just have to call her," She says giving him a playful bop on the nose.

All of sudden, Danny comes walking into the room with a tray of coffees.

"Morning lovebirds, I have caffeine," Danny says with a smug look on his face.

"Bless you," Scott whispers. Handing a coffee to Tessa, Danny grins, "Good night sleep?"

Tessa blushes, "Actually last night was one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a while," She says while gladly accepting the coffee in front of her.

Scott smiles, "I'm glad, T," He says while ruffling her hair and moving his arm to wrap around her shoulder.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Tessa moves out of the bed. "Tesssaaa," Scott says while tugging on her arm.

"I have to call Jord, I'll be right back," Tessa replies while fixing her shirt riding up.

Danny immediately looks up at Tessa to say, "Oh Tessa, there's no need for that, I called Jordan last night when the two of you fell asleep."

A confused expression spread across Tessa's face and her nose started to do that cute wrinkly thing it did that Scott loved. "I have her number, she skates at the rink right?" Danny says while taking a sip of his drink.

Tessa nodded still with a baffled expression on her face.

"You guys looked too cute to wake up," Danny smiled, lifting his hands.

Scott started to laugh and shake his head. "Thanks, Dan, you almost gave Jordan a heart attack," He says while only making eye contact with Tessa.

"She was surprisingly okay with it, she said Tessa needed to rest," Danny grins at Tessa while winking at Scott.

Tessa scratched her head to fill the void. Sensing the quiet, awkward tension, Danny says, "Well I should go check on Charlie, the last I saw of him, he was hitting on a nurse."

Tessa and Scott both look at each other to let out their laughter. When their done laughing Tessa walks over to give Danny a handshake, which turns into Danny hugging her tightly.

Tessa lets out a little laugh and a breath she was holding in, "It was nice to meet you, Danny."

"The pleasure was all mine, Tessa. Thank you for saving my brother," Danny replies while giving a quick glance at Scott.

_Did that have a double meaning?_

Letting go of her to leave he gives the two "lovebirds" a wave, and Danny was out the door.

"So I guess I don't have to call Jordan right away now," Tessa laughs while glancing down at her watch. "She's at practice," Tessa continues while taking in Scott's eyes observing her face.

"So you're free?" Scott says greedily. 

"I believe so Moir," Tessa says while shuffling back over to Scott's open arms. "Why?"

"Are you up for a little adventure tonight?" Scott says, basking in her gorgeous eyes dancing across her face.

"With you? Anywhere," Tessa says giving him a flirty look. "But are you up for it, Scott?" Tessa asks, gesturing to his forehead.

Scott nods, "I'll be okay Virtch...especially since I'll have you there with me to protect me," Scott says while tugging at the bottom of her shirt, pulling her in closer.

Gosh, she looks so beautiful in this light. Her hair tossed all over the pillow, and her chipped french manicured hand laying across my chest.

Tessa smiles, "What time Moir?"

"How about six?" Scott says while checking her eyes for approval.

"Six is perfect, in the meantime when do you get out of here?" Tessa asks.

"Mom said something about ten thirty yesterday, so in an hour," Scott says while giving Tessa puppy-dog eyes.

Tessa returns his gaze, "Want me to stay?" 

Scott grins widely, "I would love it if you could, but don't you want to go home?" Scott asks meekly.

"You're my priority right now," Tessa says seriously, never taking her eyes off of his. Scott's grin couldn't get bigger if it could. Tessa continued to trace her fingers along his chest.

_Fuck me, Scott thinks. I'm her priority?_

"Well if you're going to stay, how about we get started on your math eh?" Scott says with a small smirk.

Scott can see Tessa roll her eyes in the back of her head. "Ugh, Scott," Tessa says flinging her head back so close that his lips are practically touching her neck.

He gives her a quick chaste kiss on the neck to her jaw and says, "Don't ugh, Scott me. Come on Tess, I said I would help you. We're doing this together."

"Together, okay," Tessa reassures herself.

"And then will do the "fun stuff" later?" Tessa asks innocently.

Scott can't help the escape of his breath when hearing her last statement.  _Oh, this will be a lot of fun._

"Yes, Tess. We will do the "fun stuff" later," Scott chuckles and gives her one last hard kiss on the mouth before they start to get lost in studying. (Or each other.)

* * *

 "I still don't get it, Scott," Tessa says throwing her head down.

"Hey, look at me, T. See these two variables...they will always find each other after you simplify," Scott says.

Taking another deep breath, Tessa takes another look at her workbook. "They will always find each other," Tessa says quietly. "Like fate," Tessa giggles, her head down to hide her blush.

Scott didn't take his eyes off of Tessa for a minute. "Yes, like fate...the two changing variables are always meant for each other," Scott says smiling.

* * *

 

 After their little study session and Scott getting dismissed from the hospital, he took Tessa home.

"What am I even going to wear? And why is this always a daily occurrence when meeting Scott?" Tessa says while rummaging through her vanity drawer to find an eyeliner.

"He never said how casual this "adventure" was," Tessa continues while applying some clear lip gloss.

Finishing her makeup, Tessa settles for a little black dress that had a low cut in the back. She decides to wear a pair of small, strappy black heels with it.

Hopefully, I'm not to fancy, Tessa thinks while doing one last look over in the mirror.

Before she even has the chance to hesitate and change her outfit, the doorbell rings.

* * *

 

 Scott's heartbeat was racing and his palms were starting to sweat as he rang Tessa's doorbell.

But all the nerves he felt before faded away as soon as Tessa opened the front door...and he was left speechless with his jaw hitting the pavement.

Tessa stood there leaning against the doorway in a flirty, black dress with her chestnut curls cascading around her shoulders.

"Scott, you're going to catch flies," Tessa giggles.

Reaching out for her hand, Scott does a look over once more over the angel in front of him. "Tess, you look...absolutely stunning," Scott says while letting out a nervous chuckle.

_She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen without a doubt. It should be illegal how gorgeous she looks. And she's going out with me!_

Tessa can't help hiding her blush, "Thank you, Scott. You look handsome yourself," Tessa says while observing him with appreciation.

He was wearing some slick black pants with a white button up that made all the muscles in his chest and arms seep through.

God, Scott thinks. If they don't get out of her front walkway right now, he will have no problem losing all self-control and jumping on her right then and there.

Placing out his hand Scott says, "My lady, shall we?"

"It would be my honor," Tessa giggles while spinning into Scott's arms.

* * *

"Scott, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Tessa begs while looking out the car window. They had been driving already for twenty minutes and her stomach was grumbling.

"We're almost there Virtch, a few minutes more," Scott replies giving her a small pat on her thigh.

When they finally arrive at the mystery location, getting out of the car, Tessa can't help her mouth hitting the floor.

The view in front of her was astounding.

A gorgeous courtyard garden lit by fairy lights, giving the allusion of sparkling fireflies dancing across the sky. And rows and rows of pink peonies and white roses spread throughout...her favorite flowers.  _How did he know?_

Tessa continued to take in the sight in front of her. The soft piano music surrounding her reeling her in, making her want to dance; the enchanting fountain jumping in all sorts of entrancing patterns.

This has to be heaven, Tessa thinks.

Scott walks up behind Tessa and wraps his arms around her waist, breathing in her intoxicating scent of vanilla and her.

"It's beautiful," Tessa whispers overjoyed by the thought of how much Scott put into their first date. 

All the guys that were ever interested in Tessa always wanted to take her to a shitty movie and through a drive-thru. But this....this was out of this world. It was something you would read right out of a fairytale or a romance novel she owned, she thought.

"It really is," Scott says while nuzzling his nose into the crook of he neck. She doesn't think he was just talking about the view.

"Want to see more of this magic?" Scott asks looking down at her.

Tessa happily nods and Scott whisks her into his arms.

"What are you doing Scott?" Tessa giggles. " I can walk you know."

"I know, but the cobblestone is tricky and I want to get you where I want you in one piece. No accidents remember," Scott winks while Tessa throws her arms around his neck.

"Okay, okay. I get it I'm a klutz. Come on Prince Scott, lead the way," Tessa sing-songs and Scott can't help but let out a giggle.  _Prince Scott, hmm that doesn't sound too bad. Not bad at all._

When they finally reach the center of the garden, Tessa feels like her heart might explode.

Laid in front of her, directly next to the fountain was a white lacey blanket with a picnic already set up. Tessa could see an array of cheese and bread, a bowl of strawberries, a bucket with sparkling drinks, and the smell of pasta was wafting through the air.

"Hungry?" Scott grinned.

"Starved," Tessa smiles back up at him. "You did all this? Scott this is amazing," Tessa says while gracefully plopping down on the blanket.

"Of course, anything for you Tessa," Scott says bashfully. Tessa can feel the butterflies twirling around her stomach. It feels as if almost she was on stage, Scott was giving her an adrenaline rush.

After they finished making their way through everything Scott made. Yes, HAND made. They started on dessert. ;)

"Strawberries and whipped cream?" Scott asks while cocking his head.

"Please," Tessa says while gladly accepting the strawberry and placing it on her tongue. Scott started to giggle.

"What?" Tessa asks giving Scott a side eye.

"You've got a little something right there," Scott says while gesturing to her cheek. Tessa blushes bright pink and tries to get it.

"No, here, I got it," Scott says taking his finger and brushing it from her cheek to the corner of her lips and taking it upon himself to lick it from his fingers. He watched her eyes follow his every movement.

Scott hums, "Almost as sweet as you Tess."

Tessa turns to pick up another strawberry and playfully feeds it to Scott, after leaning in to kiss the rest of the whipped cream residue off of her plump lips. Tessa deepened the kiss by latching her hand around the crook of Scott's neck, tugging lightly on the small pieces of hair there.

She let a small whimper escape, and Scott smiled through her lips. After breaking the kiss, Scott says while batting his lashes down at her, "No, you're definitely sweeter T."

Tessa replies by wrapping her legs around Scott's waist before he is lying on top of her. She allows herself to get lost in their messy, passionate kisses he is trailing all along her body.

From her neck to her jaw, lips, and ear, she feels herself letting go.

"Scott," Tessa makes out a low moan. Scott reaches back up to Tessa's lips to encapture them.

Before Scott can get a chance to say anything, the sprinklers around the garden turn on...full force.

"Ah!" Tessa squeals underneath Scott's warmth. "It's so cold," Tessa says while hiding her face as her hair starts to get soaked.

Scott shakes his head and watches as the droplets of water drip along Tessa's perfectly crafted face.

"Scott we're getting wet," Tessa says nonchalantly while letting out a deep giggle, throwing her head back in the grass. She was taking in the sight of his now see through shirt.

_What did she just say? Scott thinks._

'Come on, I have a place for us," Scott says giving her a kiss on the shoulder while interlocking their fingers above her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air <3


	12. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Loves!! Sorry for the upload delay, I've been so busy with school work, It's been hard finding time to upload the next chapter. You guys are everything, I love reading your comments and support. Here, enjoy some fluff!! xoxo b

Taking Tessa’s hands, Scott swept her off her feet, running her into the garden’s secluded cottage as fast as he could.

Once inside, Scott motioned Tessa over to the fireplace where eventually, he got to work lighting the wood and stopped every few seconds to steal a glance at the gorgeous girl next to him. He began to tuck some warm blankets around her when she shuffled next to the bright glow. “Here we are,” Scott whispered, bundling Tessa up like a baby.

Shifting her body closer to the fire for warmth, Tessa couldn’t help but notice the smile working its way across Scott’s face. ”Thank you for this. I’m sorry your perfect plan for us got ruined.”

Leaning further into Tessa’s side, Scott let her sink her chin into his neck, giving him full access to wrap his body around her's tighter. 

Mutual body heat is supposed to warm a person up faster right?

”What is there to be sorry about? I think everything has been perfect tonight...”

Scott took a deep breath as he started to run his fingers through her dark locks, causing Tessa to let out a whimper of relief, “You are perfect.”

Tessa could feel her body loosen around Scott’s as she turned her gaze to meet his. "You're just saying that," Tessa laughs before playfully nudging his shoulder.

"I'm serious. Is there anything you can't do? You're like Barbie in the sense that you could have a thousand jobs."

Tessa gave a soft giggle, "Well apparently I can't be the math whiz Barbie, or else I'd fail all my students."

Scott could sense the discomfort in Tessa's face as she started to lean into his shoulder blade. "Hey." Scott's simple hand maneuver up her neck was sending shivers down her spine and wandering down the rest of her body.

She loosened her grasp along his biceps, and he watched her slowly close her lids at the euphoria of him massaging her head.

"T, you're getting better. We've already been studying for weeks and you're doing great. You need to stop putting yourself down and pushing too much information into that pretty little head of yours..."

"I know, and I've been doing my own studying with Jordan as well. We've been working on the test I have in a few days," Tessa murmurs as Scott moves his fingers down from her scalp to her neck.

"That's great Tessa, I'm so proud of you. I just wish you could take some time and release your tension. You can't keep it bottled up forever."

A sly smile began to spread across Tessa's face like wildfire. "I am relieving my tension. In fact, you're helping with that right now Moir and every time that we're together," Tessa said, sweetly pressing her finger into Scott's chest.

"Oh am I?" Scott asks with a goofy expression.

Tessa nodds, batting her eyelashes up at him.

All of a sudden Scott ushers forward closing the small space between them. His heart pounding in his chest, he presses his lips against hers. Her lips part against his and he pulls her closer to his chest.

His soft sigh was all she needed to hear to deepen the kiss, her tongue gently meeting his. His lips tasted of vanilla cream soda and strawberries...and the sensation it was giving off, was trickling down her throat.

If there was something Scott was expecting to happen tonight, it was not sitting next to a glowing fire, wrapped up in the most beautiful girl, kissing her like it would be their last kiss. He couldn't part from her, but it seemed more comforting to melt into each other's arms than coming up for air.

His hands weave through her hair and lightly tug on the back of her neck.

"Tess," he whispers as they briefly pull away.

"Hmm," Tessa hums, tugging on his lower lip.

"I have to ask you something," Scott caresses her cheek before she continues to press delicate kisses across his jaw.

Her kisses were burning into his skin, setting his soul on fire. "You're distracting me, T," Scott says seriously.

"I'm not trying to distract you," Tessa giggles.

"That doesn't sound too convincing," teases Scott.

Tessa grins and gives him a look of bashful innocence. Pulling her hips off of his and moving her to his side, Scott lets out a deep sigh. "Okay, I'm listening Moir."

"Tessa, I really like you. I've liked you for a really long time and I love spending all my free time with you; whether it be at the rink, at the studio or even the hospital, there's no place that I'd rather be than in your arms, it just feels right," Scott word vomits.

"Scott I feel the same way," Tessa admits.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...will you be mine? I care for you more than anything and if you let me, I never want to let you go," Scott says, reaching out for her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Nothing makes me happier than you Scott.  _Yes,_ I would love to be yours," Tessa says before Scott tenderly presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank God, I was worried for a moment you would say no. I tried to tell you earlier, but I was too nervous. I guess I needed the sprinklers to give me a push eh?"

Tessa giggles before whispering into his ear. "Nothing would have changed the way I feel about you. You're the one that I want."

They spent the rest of the evening laughing away, sharing stories of their childhood, Scott tickling Tessa until she couldn't breathe, and snuggling in the darkness listening to each other’s heartbeats.

Scott let his mind be at peace watching Tessa fall asleep on his chest, her hand splayed across his heart. 

Twirling a section of her hair around his finger, Scott let images of rosebud colored lips and dewdrops dancing across Tessa's creamy skin fill his mind.

"Falling in love with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Little did Scott Know, Tessa was suppressing a heavy sigh and holding onto his every word.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dance auditions are up next...


	13. The Pride I Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support I have received from you all is astounding; You all are truly the sweetest! As usual, I love to hear what you all think, and if you have any questions, I would love to answer them below. xoxo b

"Scott, we went over this. Push and pull with your body. It's the tango...we need sharpness in our steps. I'm not that fragile, don't be afraid to _move me_ ," Tessa says with a heavy breath.

They had been at this for two hours already. Tessa feels like she's had to repeat the same directions to him, for the fifth time in the last hour. She takes notice of when they take occasional breaks, he picks at his nails or chews on the cap of his water bottle. Something was up, but she couldn't place what could be wrong.

Taking a few steps back to re-evaluate their dance, Scott runs his hands through his hair before looking up at Tessa.

”I’m not afraid to move you, T, _trust me_ ,” Scott says trying to suppress a rising smirk.

”You’re just distracting me.”

Tessa bunches her nose up at Scott before arching a brow. “Oh, am I?”

Scott lets out a low laugh before nodding.

”Enlighten me, Scott. How am I distracting you?” She says while moving her hands off her hips.

Taking a closer step towards Tessa, a heated gaze falls over his eyes. She gasps out once she becomes aware of his mood-ring changing eyes, as they turn from a golden hazel to a lustrous dark brown.

Reaching out for her hands leads to Scott grasping onto Tessa’s hips pulling her in until her chin meets the crevice of his neck.

Taking his sweet time, Scott presses gentle kisses from her earlobe all the way down her neck, gradually building with intensity.

Every soft touch was sending electric waves throughout her body, setting her skin on fire.

“ _Scott_ ,” Tessa rasps out, gripping onto his shoulders for support.

”Even though you’re the most beautiful person on this planet Tess...This dress just makes you look out of this world,” Scott kisses into her shoulder blade, tugging on the cherry red fabric with appreciation.

Tessa shuffles in his arms when wrapping her hands around his neck. Meeting him mouth to mouth without touching lips, Tessa let her breath jump across Scott's pink cheeks. "As much as I love dancing with you, I have my auditions in thirty minutes, Moir."

Not being able to resist her luscious lips, Scott glances at the top of Tessa's mouth before leaning in and giving her a kiss so strong, she forgets everything she had to say.

"Okay Virtch, just let me get one last glance at you," Scott pouts, pulling back, still holding on to her waist.

She flashes her million dollar smile at him and everything seems worth it. Any pain or obstacle is worth facing...just to see that gorgeous face light up.

"You are so beautiful," He says twirling her around his body and dipping her, causing an eruption of laughter from Tessa.

"You are too kind," Tessa says fanning her face, acting demure; even though she looks like she possesses other intentions.

Finally releasing her to go change and grab her bag, Scott sighs a breath he was holding in. While taking in the silhouette of Tessa changing behind a separator, Scott lets the heat radiating off his body consume him. She is perfection, in every way possible. 

He could spend hours counting each, individual freckle all over her body if she’d let him.

"Scott?" She calls him out of his daydream he was having of a sleepy Tessa draped on his bed, next to him.

"Yeah, T?" Scott asks, his voice switching to a higher octave.  _Control yourself, Scott!_

"Um, I forgot my leotard on the chair, can you hand it to me please?"

"Here you go Tess," Scott chokes out at the sight of approaching her. Her back to his, Tessa was dawning a black lacy bra. Bending down to pull her hair back into a bun, Scott could make out the adorable three moles she had on her shoulder blade.

"Thanks," Tessa replies, grabbing the leotard and pulling it on, oblivious to Scott stealing a glance here and there.

"Well, I'm good to go. Thanks for fitting in an earlier lesson today Scott. I know you have practice and everything and oh my gosh am I going to make you late? Because if I am I-"

Scott grabs Tessa's face and plants a deep kiss on her. As soon as her tongue softly meets his, her eyes relax and gently close.

"You worry too much, Virtch," Scott shakes his head down at her causing Tessa to bite down on her lip.

"I'm working on it," Tessa says before switching topics. "I’ll meet you once I'm done?" She says eagerly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Definitely. Now let's go, your royal highness," Scott says, wrapping his arm around her, leading her out of the small studio.

She nudges his shoulder playfully, "I'm not the snow princess, Scott."

"Not yet. But you will be in a matter of minutes," Scott says wiggling his eyebrows. "You're going to nail it, T, I know it," Scott reassures her when noticing the look of apprehensiveness sweep over her face.

When reaching the bigger studio, Scott takes in the bustling of the building. Girls in pointe shoes stretching across barres, some slapping their shoes against the floor and bending them. Others fixing their skirts. He lets out a snort when watching two girls run into each other when leaping across the room.

Tessa's nerves seem to grow when noticing a group of girls she's oh too familiar with. Cassandra and Jessica. For the past two years, they have taken turns being the lead in all of the school's performances and it seemed to Tessa, that they were burning holes into her body when watching her interact with Scott.

"Breathe Tessa, everything's going to be alright, remember?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay, I promise."

Before Scott could say any more encouraging words, they were interrupted by an anxious Kaitlyn.

"Tessa, come on the auditions are about to start-" Kaitlyn locks eyes with Scott.

"Okay, I'm coming Kait. I'll see you after," Tessa quickly kisses Scott on the cheek.

Kaitlyn starts to drag Tessa away, running into the studio. Scott waves but is too late before she's gone, "Goodbye, _I love...you_."

Scott turns to exit the dance building and makes his way over to the rink, "I'll get her next time." He thinks, scratching his neck.

* * *

 

 Auditions had been going perfectly. Marie had separated all of the students into several groups and was giving out callbacks already for smaller roles. Tessa had already made it past the pas de deux round, and the improvisational round. All that was left was for her to perform the solo she had been practicing for six months in preparation.

Playing with the ties on her pointe shoes, Tessa was trying everything possible to shut out the butterflies building in her stomach. She felt like her knees could give out at any moment, and the constant sound of Tchaikovsky would give her a headache soon.

"I hear that she puts out and that's the only reason Scott is even with her," Jessica snarkily whispers, glaring at Tessa before looking back at Cassandra.

"You really think Tessa is that easy? I always thought she would be the type to save herself for someone?" Cassandra laughs.

"We all know he's only with her until Jackie comes waltzing back into his life. Scott has no self-control. He followed Jackie around like a puppy dog and he'll gladly do it again."

Tessa's heart was slowly breaking inside listening to them, but she wouldn't let those rumors break her, so she continued going on practicing her fouettes off in the corner.

"Isn't she sleeping with Ryan?" Cassandra asks stretching across the barre.

"Jackie? Yeah, they have been for a while now, but I hear he has his eyes set on Virtue. I heard from my brother that, that's the reason why Scott got hurt at the game.  Apparently, he got pissed and took it out on Scott, pushed him to the ground...hard."

Tessa's heart rate started to quicken.  _Ryan was the one who did that to Scott? And I had no idea. I am such an idiot._

 

 Kaitlyn was getting annoyed watching her friend hurt, slumping over on the floor after giving up practicing. Walking up to the two girls, she threw her hands on her hips and started to rant.

"Do you two, have nothing better to do than spread lies about people behind their backs? Oh, wait you don't because you two don't have lives. You're both followers who will do anything to get ahead of someone else. The next time you want to talk about my best friend and her boyfriend, you can save it. For now, why don't the both of you pull your heads out of your asses and mind your own God damn business."

The faces left on Cassandra and Jessica were priceless. Dropped jaws and not forgetting to blink.

"Thanks, Kait. You're really the best friend any girl could ask for," Tessa says hugging her.

"Of course Tessie. No one talks shit about my beautiful bestie and her beau. Now come on, it's time for you to kill it," Kaitlyn says pulling Tessa to her feet.

"Tessa Virtue," Marie calls out, looking over her clipboard. "Your turn mon cheri."

Tessa makes her way in the center of the floor with now twenty sets of eyes on her. Taking her place, she raises her chin and lets herself think only positive thoughts.

As soon as the soft, magical piano sound comes in, a wave of relaxation washes over Tessa. She takes in every count and every beat, using her face and arms to display her emotions. Moving along the floor, faster and faster, spotting the mirror, Tessa thinks back a few weeks ago to Scott holding her in the hospital...keeping her steady.

 _"I knew I hung_ on _for something."_

Taking his words into account, Tessa let herself hold on, not just for herself, but for Scott. She continued to leap and twirl across the room, picturing only Scott guiding her along. Her prince, she thinks.

Entering the final portion of her solo, she commemorates one memory that sticks out to her, that pushes her over the edge.

_"Falling in love with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

That's all she needed to know to finish her last fouette and land gracefully. Taking in the illustrious applause from the dancers and Marie, Tessa felt on fire...she felt alive.

Tessa's known for while now how she feels about Scott. Practically since the moment, she landed on top of him in that diner, three months back. But now...it was clear as day. She loves him. She's  _in_ love with him.

_Oh, my gosh. I'm in love with Scott Moir. And I'm not afraid like I thought I would be._

"I believe we have our snow princess," Marie cheers. "Representing our lead, Miss Tessa Virtue." 

And all of a sudden, Tessa is being picked up by the male dancers and is carried around the classroom, getting glares from Cassandra and Jessica.

Tessa's heart is so full, she thinks it might burst any minute. The second they placed her back onto the floor, Tessa makes her way over to Marie and gives her a tight embrace. "Thank you, thank you."

"I knew you had it in you, Tessa dear. I can't wait to see you shine on stage," Marie says smiling ear to ear.

Once the classroom quieted down, Tessa ran out as fast as she could to make her way over to the rink. 

* * *

Running through the cold air, Tessa throws open the arena's doors and skips through the entire rink, until meeting Scott's gaze.

A sly smile spreading across his face, they started to run towards each other. Jumping into his arms, Tessa throws her arms around Scott's neck and wraps her legs around his waist; and starts to give tiny kisses all over Scott's face. "I got it, I got it, I got it!"

Twirling her in circles, he latches onto her even tighter. "I am so proud of you T. I just knew you would get it!"

Squealing when placing her down, Tessa smashes her lips to his, full of passion and longing, revealing her desire; making him blush and get cheers from all the boys around them.

"You're incredible T, in every sense," Scott grins. "Now, how about we celebrate? Movie night?"

"Sounds good to me," Tessa nods.

"What are we celebrating?"Andrew interrupts, walking with Patrick.

"Tessa just got the lead in the school showcase. You are all looking at the newest snow princess," Scott says proudly.

Andrew and Patrick both sweep Tessa up in a tight hug. They all have been hanging out over the past couple of weeks and have got pretty close. Andrew appreciates how sweet and considerate Tessa is, and Patrick always admires how brilliant she is, even when he recalls, 'It's good to have someone smart in our group.'

"Congrats beautiful!" Andrew says. "Yeah, congratulations Tess, that's fantastic," Patrick continues.

"Thanks, guys," Tessa blushes up at the men in front of her.

"Well guys, I have to get the princess home, we have plans," Scott says patting his friends on the back.

"Alright have a good night you two, Behave," Andrew reprimands, eying Scott sarcastically.

The couple makes their way to the boy's truck and they steal a few more celebratory kisses before getting on their way.

* * *

 Dressed only in one of Scott's hockey shirts and booty shorts, Tessa lies across Scott's chest on the couch in his basement. They both stay snuggled up against one another while watching Pride & Prejudice, both one of their favorites; and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

"Today was amazing," Tessa breaks the silence after a while. "And a part of that was because of you."

Scott looks down at the beautiful girl on top of him, her dark curls framing her face, and her sparkling jade eyes twinkling up at him.

"Oh really? Enlighten me, Tess," Scott mocks her from earlier.

"A few minor things went down during auditions, but nothing Kaitlyn and I couldn't handle. But when I thought I wouldn't be able to get through my dance, I just had to think of you," She whispers.

"And what were you thinking?" Scott cocks his head slightly while playing with her hair.

"How I feel about you," Tessa says, never taking her eyes off of Scott's.

Scott has to look at her through his thick lashes. It was happening. This was happening!

"Scott, I-"

Grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers, Scott beats her to it, "I am  _in_ love with you, Tessa Jane."

Tessa gasps softly and continues speaking, "I am _in_ love with you too, Scott Patrick." At this, a giant smile spread across his mouth.

Throwing her hands around his face, Tessa seals their fate with a breathless kiss. He lets his hands roam over her back and work their way down her waist, pulling her body closer to his chest.

Before they could go any further, Scott parts his lips and whispers into her neck, "You have bewitched me body and soul and I love, love, love you."

Tessa giggled, pressing another kiss to his lips, "Mr. Darcy or Moir, shall I say, I am quite fond of you."

Scott lets out a low laugh before twisting their bodies and lying on top of her, sweeping his thumb across her cheek, "I would do it all again in a heartbeat."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I didn't know if I would have time to upload this tomorrow;)


	14. The Hold You Have On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Loves!! So you may have noticed that the chapter count has disappeared because to be perfectly honest, I love this world so much, I don't think it's going to just be seventeen chapters!! Here is the latest update, I hope you all enjoy! xoxo b

"I swear that dude came out of nowhere," Andrew muffles, shoving a penne wrap is his mouth.

"Yeah, and when they showed the playback, the guy just jumped him. Can't believe they didn't give him a penalty," Patrick joins in.

The boys all stop in the middle of the mall food court and observe their friend zoning out.

Snapping his fingers in front of his friend's face, Andrew swallows the last bite of his meal. "Earth to Scott, are you still with us?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just thinking that's all," Scott says with a small smile.

His friends look at him quizzically. "About?" Andrew presses.

"Probably his girlfriend," Patrick teases, nudging Scott in the arm.

"Well of course," Scott giggles back, causing all the boys to laugh together. "I've just been thinking about what gift I'm going to give her. We've been dating for about two months now and her show is around the corner, and I want to get her something special."

"That's really nice Scott. I'm sure you'll think of something. Trust me, you could give her a lock of your hair and she would cherish it just as much," Andrew says, shining his bright smile.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to give her my hair, Poje," Scott laughs. "I'll just make sure it shows her how much I care about and love her," Scott shrugs, his hands fidgeting in his pockets.

"She knows how much you love her. No doubt about it when you both constantly remind each other every second of the day,” Andrew playfully eye rolls, bending down to give Scott a little noogie. "I hope she does. The past couple of weeks, whenever we're walking around the school together, her whole face clenches when spotting Jackie and her friends watching us in the hallways. Then she just runs away as fast as she can to class without kissing me goodbye," Scott shares, while they walk past a record store.

"Have you talked to her about Jackie?" Patrick asks shyly, looking down at the ground.

"No," Scott is quick to add.

Why would he want to plague Tessa of all the awful things Jackie did while they were together? Jackie was constantly reminding Scott that he wasn't being a good enough boyfriend, while she would run off doing it with some other guy. Some double standards there, Jackie. So why would he want to burden Tessa of all the emotional baggage Jackie threw onto him?

"Are you going to?" Patrick continues. "I don't know, I mean it's not like I'm hiding anything. Every time Tess tries to dance around the subject of past relationships, she clams up and refuses to ask. I've tried to ease her into it but she just brushes it off like it's no big deal," Scott shakes his head.

"Is it a big deal?" 

"To be perfectly honest, no. I would never lie to Tess and she knows that. And the last thing I want is to hurt her. If she's that concerned wanting to know about Jackie, then we'll have that conversation when the time comes. I know damn well sure that Jackie was never the one, and Tessa most certainly is," Scott shrugs his shoulders as the boys' nod in reply.

"She is Scotty," Andrew pats his friend on the back. "I've never taken the time to tell you that Tessa is pretty freaking incredible. I mean it really makes my day, seeing your face light up when you catch her watching you in the stands, or just hanging out on the couch laughing at one another. You guys are just like a puzzle, and I love seeing how each part of you correlates."

"Thanks, Andrew. That means a lot. I guess we really do make the perfect team," Scott blushes, stopping when spotting a vintage jewelry store ahead of them with lace curtains and the prettiest old fashioned chandelier.

"Hey why don't you guys go ahead, I think I'm just going to stop in that store and look around for a bit," Scott tries to say nonchalantly.

Andrew and Patrick both look at each other with wide grins, spreading from ear to ear. "You got it, Moir, meet us when you're done at the skate shop. We'll be checking out the new jerseys," Patrick says, hooking his arm the best he can around his taller friend's neck.

"You got it," Scott salutes before whipping his body around to head into the sparkling store. "Oh, and Scott?" Andrew questions, allowing a low laugh slip from his lips.

"Yes?" Scott turns, cocking his head. "No buying any rings without telling me first," Andrew wags his finger at Scott.

Scott can't help but let out his husky laugh, "Don't worry Poje, I'm not marrying her," Scott says, heading into the store and letting the door shut behind him.

"Not yet, anyway," He practically whispers once he's alone in the doorway.

Walking towards the other side of the mall, Andrew and Patrick pass by a large group of boys from their school. "That boy is totally popping the question tonight at the kickoff bonfire," Patrick giggles.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Andrew states, throwing his head back in laughter.

Ryan Semple couldn't help but eavesdrop on his fellow teammates discussion about Scott's love life while leaving his friend group behind.

"Popping the question eh? I don't think so, Moir. You may have won the battle, but the war has yet to be won," Ryan mumbles under his breath. Propping himself down on a bench, giving himself a good angle of the jewelry store, Ryan gets ready to wait.

* * *

 Moving about the store, Scott let himself get lost within tables of sparkling jewels, and glittering crystals obscuring his every glance. This was almost overwhelming, he thinks. How is he ever supposed to find something for Tessa?

 Reaching to pick up a pair of aquamarine colored earrings, Scott almost freaks at the warm contact present by his shoulder.

"Hello there, young man. Are you new?” A nice looking elderly woman sporting a Rose name tag asks.

"Um, yes. Is it that obvious?” Scott asks, smiling nervously.

"The store can be a bit daunting when approaching it full force,” The woman snickers.

"But luckily that’s why I’m here to assist. Is there anything you’re looking for in particular? Perhaps for a certain someone?” The grin across her face couldn’t get any wider, taking in Scott’s blushing cheeks.

"I’m actually looking for something for my girlfriend,” Scott says fidgeting with his sleeve.

"Aw, how sweet. Is this for an anniversary or birthday?"

"Well, she's actually the lead in her winter ballet and I figured I would get her something special to show her how proud I am of her. She's been through a lot to get where she is now, and what she's done is remarkable," Scott gushes, then smiles when noticing the woman shedding a tear. "Oh, are you alright?"

"Oh yes, yes dear. It's just you speak of her in such a lovely light. I've never met a young man like you to speak so kindly of their other half," She smiles sweetly. "It certainly would be my absolute pleasure to help you find something..."

"Scott," He grins up at her. "Well Scott, it's great to meet you, my name is Rose. Now tell me a little bit about your girl to help me get an idea," Rose says, prompting him to the counter.

"How much time do you have?" Scott jokes. When the laughter between them ceased, Scott inhales deeply before speaking. "She is the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She's got these gorgeous jade green eyes that glitter and when she walks into a room, the light just gravitates towards her. A million candles couldn't hold to her flame."

"She's brilliant in every sense; she makes me question the impossible. She's strong-willed, graceful, independent. Generous like no other, and too sweet sometimes, you feel like you're getting cavities. I have no idea where I would be without her. She truly has changed my entire aspect of life. Imagining a world without her seems to me like a life not worth living," Scott whispers breathlessly.

"She sounds like a miraculous young lady," Rose whispers in response. "Your girl appears to be your soulmate, your missing part perhaps?"

Scott's warm eyes flicker towards the woman's with the utmost happiness. "She...completes me."

A curious expression settles across Rose's face as she stands up abruptly and dashes over to a small, white jewelry box. "I think I have just the thing," Rose says overjoying.

Rushing back over to Scott as quick as she can, Rose sits once more at his side, ushering him to hold out his hand.

Taking it in his hand, Scott's thumb starts to caress over the delicate, silver set necklace with a blinding jade cut amulet in the center, decked out with tiny diamonds. When he barely moves the chain, the jewel glows in the iridescent light, remarkably resembling Tessa's gorgeous eyes. Scott can't help but feel awestruck at this moment.

Rose speaks up to fill the silence, "It was my great grandmother's necklace, back during the first world war, she spent most of her time sitting away, composing literature. She once was known to say to her husband that 'some people search their whole lives to find what I find in you.' She cherished this necklace before passing it down to my ancestors and eventually to me. This store was my mother's, and she always told me to wait and find the perfect suitor to possess this necklace and protect the tradition of loving their significant other forever. And I truly believe that it's you, Scott."

"You truly have me here Rose, there aren't enough words to describe how amazing this is," Scott chokes out, meeting Rose's eyes. Looking carefully over the necklace once more, Scott can make out the tiny words engraved that read, 'Jane, you're that part of me I'll always need.' He feels as almost his entire heart gives out.

His oxygen supply has been cut off. Taking notice of his ghostly appearance, Rose tenderly places her hand on his shoulder, "Are you feeling well, Scott?"

"Um yeah," Scott coughs. "It's just, the necklace. The name reads Jane," Scott smiles.

"Yes, that was my great grandmother's name. Theresa Jane," Rose blinks down at the boy. Was this really happening right now? How was this even possible?

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?" Rose asks, an expression of concern sweeping over her face.

"Oh, no, no. Heavens no. It's just that my girlfriend's middle name is Jane, and she happens to share a passion for Jane Austen. Along with literature, as do I," Scott adds and giggles.

"Well, this is fate then, Scott. Would you like it?"

Scott nods eagerly, "It's perfect."

Wrapping up the necklace in a small, velvety box, Rose places it gently into a white bag with tissue paper, throwing in an extra pair of pearl earrings. "Here you are," Rose says, handing him his new treasure.

Reaching into his bag, to pull out his wallet, Scott's hand gets lightly tapped away by Rose. "Nonsense, free of charge."

"Oh Rose, you couldn't, I must buy it from you," Scott insists. Shaking her head, Rose looks up to meet Scott's glassy-eyed gaze. "It's not every day someone meets the love of their life. Cherish it, keep her close to your heart because I can guarantee that as long as you have her and she has you, nothing else matters."

Scott melts at her kind words, it was feeling as if this woman was pouring honey down his throat. Something about her just seemed too familiar, she had these striking dark green eyes that commemorated something in him, but he didn't know what.

"Thank you, Rose. For everything," Scott beams up at her. "Anytime sweetheart," She smiles back, before watching him leave.

Waltzing out of the store and making his way to meet up with Andrew and Patrick, Scott can't help but feel like he was walking on air. Everything was finally going right in his life, and he wanted to hold onto that feeling as long as he could.

Snapping a picture of Scott walking out of the store to go along with the several other photos he took, Ryan feels a sense of pride ring in his chest. "Buying gifts are we? I don't think Tessa would like you so much if she found out they weren't for her? Or worse, a certain ex?" He smiles wickedly before vanishing within the crowd.

* * *

"Is this too much?" Tessa asks Kaitlyn, sinching the tight fabric around her waist.

Kaitlyn hops off Tessa's bed and skips over to the mirror to take in the beauty of her best friend. "You. Look. Absolutely. Stunning. Tess, I'm serious. Scott is going to be all over you tonight seeing you in that dress."

Maybe Kaitlyn was right. After being invited by Scott to the hockey championship bonfire kickoff, Tessa couldn't help calling Kaitlyn and have her help find a dress. And of course, bringing her bestie along to the bonfire!

They spent hours among hours searching through racks and heaps of stretchy material, until coming across her dress. It was beautiful. A plunging neck, deep red, and sparkly mini dress; making her creamy skin look luminous in the moonlight. She loved the fact that it wasn't just nice for the holiday season, but it suited the Bulldogs, red, white, and cranberry colors perfectly.

Pairing it with sleek ruby pumps, Tessa finishes off her makeup with matching lipstick, and pulls out her curlers, leaving behind a side-swept old Hollywood glam hairstyle.

"Thanks, Kait. I'm really excited about tonight. I'm so proud of Scott, I can't wait for the game," Tessa says while grabbing her coat.

"I know right? It should be fun. Plus, you will be introducing me to Andrew tonight, right?" Kaitlyn wiggles her eyebrows up at Tessa.

"I don't know about that Kait, I'm not exactly a matchmaker. I mean look at how Scott and I met," Tessa giggles. 

"Yeah, but also look at how cute you both turned out. Smooth sailing," Kaitlyn sing songs, ushering both of them out the door.

"Haha, yeah, yeah. Alright, I'll introduce you," Tessa gives in. "Yes, yes, yes." Kaitlyn squeals, standing up to kiss Tessa on the cheek. "You are the best."

"And don't you forget it," Tessa teases before both of them jump into the car making their way to Andrew's house.

* * *

"Okay set up the hot cider here, and the beer there if you want, I'm going to go grab some more lights from the garage to light up the front driveway," Andrew instructs to Patrick and a bunch of their teammates before disappearing.

Scott has already taken the liberty to kick back and relax on the swing in Andrew's backyard, allowing the cool air to caress his face and thoughts. The party was already a huge success, and it had only been a half hour. The music was starting to get a little rowdy and Scott needed to compress. 

Letting a small sigh escape from her lips, Tessa encaptures the attention of Scott in less than a second. "Hey there, stranger. So sorry I'm a little late, traffic was crazy and once I finally got here I had to introduce Kaitlyn to Andrew," Tessa says taking a seat next to Scott.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he presses a soft kiss to her lips to placate her. "No worries gorgeous, all you missed was Jake already getting hammered and belting out a Britney Spear's song."

"So I missed the usual?" Tessa giggles. "Yeah," Scott nods his head and laughs with her.

"This is nice," Tessa coos, letting Scott brush his fingers down her back for a half hour. "Were you not enjoying the bonfire?"

"No, it's nice, Just not as nice when you're not here," Scott replies.

"Well, how about we go enjoy it now? It seems like the music has calmed down a bit," Tessa offers, sounding hopeful.

"Sure thing, let's kick it Virtch," Scott jokes, standing up to help her to her feet. "Ew, please don't ever say that again," Tessa snorts.

"What? Let's kick it? No promises T," Scott teases, guiding her hand in hand to the small dance floor, next to the fire.

"Say it again and you can kiss these lips goodbye," Tessa snaps back, wrapping her arms around his neck, swaying to the music.

Before Scott can come back with a witty comeback like usual, Ella Fitzgerald's Dream a little dream of me starts to play. Tessa and Scott look at each other as if they know a secret that nobody else knows. Which is partially true, it's just between them.

Leaning into her neck, Scott begins to whisper, "I have a little something for you. It's a part of a bigger something, but I'd figured I'd start small." He starts to pepper hot kisses all along her jaw towards the end of her neck making her skin crawl with desire.

"I never tell you enough, but you look breathtaking T," Scott sucks on a pulse point. "Thank you," She barely rasps out, choking on the backend of her words.

His fingers grasp onto her tiny waist, tugging lightly on the sparkling fabric. "This dress is beautiful, you look like a rose."

And then all of a sudden his mind flashes back to the woman he had met earlier. "Here come with me," Scott whispers, leading her away from the dancefloor once the song ended and towards the Poje's greenhouse; wandering eyes of a jealous man following them.

Pulling her into the small, secluded space, Scott feels weak in the knees, watching the light behind Tessa's eyes change. Gone, no longer the graceful, doe-eyed swan he always saw, now the seductive, wild rose thriving in front of him.

"What are we doing in here?" Tessa questions behind hooded eyes. Scott turns around to pick the freshest, crimson rose from the window, and hands it to her.

Blushing under the pale light streaming through the glossy windows, Tessa accepts the rose and eyes him curiously. "You know, it takes two to tango?" She says flirtatiously.

"Does it now, Miss Virtue?" Scott says in awe of how confident she all of a sudden was. She nods. "Would you like to tango Tess?"

"Yes, I would Mr. Moir," Tessa replies.

All at once, Scott lunges forward making Tessa drop the rose, grabbing onto her waist. He turns elegantly, his body intune with hers, creating their own music. Yet, there was a sort of harshness to Scott, like he was someone who shouldn’t be underestimated. Tessa didn’t quite care at the moment.  Was it because she was in love with a boy she couldn't get enough of? The warmth between them grew more powerful by the second. Her heartbeat was growing steadily along with their rhythm. The dance was perfect; everything from their breathing to how their feet moved stayed in sync. If by the end of this dance Scott's breath is taken away, Tessa would know the exact reason why.

 That was when Tessa decided to let go. Let her pain, her worries, and sorrow go. Right here, right now she was living. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore; Tessa allowed him to take her anywhere he pleased in this claustrophobic greenhouse. He went right, she went right. He sped up, she sped up. They soon became one with their own song, with the dance and with each other. They continued like that until they had to separate, though Tessa was saddened to be away from his warmth. She couldn’t help but smile at him. In that very five minutes, Tessa wondered why she ever doubted If she would end up like Jackie. Scott was the one for her. In her eyes, and because of that dance, she can see how perfect he truly is.

Dipping her low into his arms one last time, Scott placed the rose she dropped from earlier behind her ear and caressed her face gently. "They say tango is a secret danced between two people, except you're a secret I never want to keep. The world deserves to know how you move. You have a hold on me, Tessa Jane."

"And I, you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's about the connection with your partner and the expression of feelings rather than about the choreography."


	15. The Trust We Built

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves!! How have you all been? I'm back at it again with another update! I'm super stoked with the end of a semester approaching...so that means more writing!!!

"Hey, Scott, wait up," Patrice calls, running after Scott, exiting the rink.

"Yeah, Coach?" Scott shakes his head lightly, sweat glistening off his forehead and spiked hair.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've been watching you in practice and you've improved immensely since the past couple months," Patrice says patting him on the shoulder. 

A bright blush spreads across his cheeks, "Well, you can thank Tessa for that," Scott nods his head. "She's the one whipping my butt into shape," Scott continues to laugh with Patrice joining in.

"I like her already," Patrice giggles. "I guess the dance lessons were a good idea then?"

Scott nods eagerly while taking a sip of water. "I've changed," Scott says in a husky whisper.

"And not just gliding across the ice wise," Patrice continues with a smirk. "It's good to have you back Moir."

"It feels good to be back," Scott smiles up at his coach. "I don't know how much I can continue to thank you, Coach. If you didn't recommend the lessons, I don't know where I'd be," Scott says in disbelief. 

"Oh Scott, you don't have to thank me, you've done this all on your own. Speaking of on your own, have you sent in your college applications yet?" Patrice tangents, walking further into the school's main quad.

"Yes, actually. About a few months ago. And I just sent one out to Windsor last week."

"That's a great school, fantastic English department if I might add," Patrice nudges Scott's shoulder.

"Certainly, and a hockey team to try out for," Scott rambles off, looking out into the distance with a worried expression.

"Scott, you shouldn't worry about trying out. You know I don't like to play favorites but you are the best member on the team. That's why you're captain. You're a natural born leader and you have what it takes to achieve anything you desire," Patrice ruffles Scott's hair. "And like I told you months back, talent scouts will be all over the rink watching you during the championship. You've got this, don't doubt yourself again."

Scott takes a deep breath before speaking, "I won't Coach," He smiles. "Glad to hear it. Now, where are you headed off to?" Patrice asks, watching Scott check his watch.

"Um, Tess and I have movie plans," Scott says. "And I preferably would like to shower before seeing her."

"You mean, she doesn't like to see you like this?" Patrice asks mischievously, gesturing to Scott's out of breath appearance.

Scott simply scratches his neck and bites down on his lip. How was he supposed to respond to that?

Of course, he's had dreams of waking up next to Tessa, or her weight on top of his; face glistening, her dark hair flowing down onto her shoulders and his face. But has she thought of him in the same way? Those thoughts would raid his mind every time he saw her.

"I think I should be a gentleman and clean up for my lady," Scott laughs. Patrice joins in and playfully slaps him on the back. "I'm just kidding Moir, go have fun with your girl, you deserve it for working hard. I'll see you on Monday."

"Goodbye Coach," Scott says, making his way to the hallway Tessa would be arriving from before he's stopped by an oh so familiar hastened glare.

"Jackie," Scott says aggravatingly, his breath stuck in his throat.

* * *

"And once you add it to the other side, you will all see that it cancels out, leaving you with x," Mr. White says, writing on the whiteboard before the bell rings.

Every student rushes to pack their bags and make their way out of the door. Apparently, everyone's plans for the night were to go to the movies as well. There was a bunch of new premieres out but Tessa remembers Scott telling her about the theatre doing a special screening of Moulin Rouge, one of her personal favorites.

"Alright class, good discussion today. Remember your homework is only the evens," Mr. White calls, his face falling once realizing everyone was gone except for Tessa.

"Only the evens, I heard you Mr. White," Tessa giggles, throwing her book bag over her shoulder.

"At least someone did," Mr. White laughs back, watching as Tessa makes her way towards the door. "You're doing great Tessa. I just graded your last quiz and you got a B plus. If you wanted to do corrections you could definitely make it an A."

"Thanks, Mr. White, I'll definitely think about it, I've been busy with rehearsals," Tessa says twiddling with the strap of her bag.

"No worries Tessa. I just wanted to let you know you have been doing remarkably well with your studies and your dancing. You should do fantastic on the final if you keep whatever you're doing up," He says, shuffling papers on his desk.

"Thank you, Mr. White. I guess I should buy my tutor an edible arrangement or something to thank them," Tessa teases.

"That would be very gracious of you," Mr. White smiles. "Have a good rest of your weekend Tessa."

"Thank you, Sir. You as well," Tessa bows her head before turning on her heels.

Crossing the main quad, Tessa lets the cold winter breeze blow throughout her curls, making her mint scented moisturizer tingle against her skin.

"Hey T, am I going to be seeing you at the movies later?" Kaitlyn catches up with her for a quick second.

"Yeah, Scott and I are going," Tessa nods. "And you?"

"Andrew and I were talking all night after the bonfire and he asked me out," Kaitlyn bounces up and down.

"Aw Kait, that's so exciting. I'm so happy for you."

"I am too, all thanks to you," Kaitlyn says, giving Tessa a tight hug.

"I'm glad I could help," Tessa teases. "I really have to head out Kait but we'll talk later?"

"Definitely. Who else am I going to call to get outfit approval," Kaitlyn asks with a smirk, Tessa rolls her eyes playfully in response.

"Love you bye," Kaitlyn says before skipping off somewhere, causing Tessa to laugh and whip her head around in bewilderment only to find that twenty feet from her...Scott and Jackie talking, with her inching closer to his body.

If the sight of something could make Tessa's stomach churn, it would be this. 

* * *

 "What do you want Jackie?" Scott asks bitterly, crossing his arms.

"It's good to see you too Scott," Jackie responds snarkily, eyeing his appearance.

"The feeling isn't mutual," Scott snaps back, cocking his head to the side. She was dawned in the school's red and white cheerleading uniform, idling side to side.

"Ouch, Scotty. That hurts," Jackie dramatically throws her hand across her heart pretending to be in pain.

"Don't call me that," Scott shakes his head in annoyance.

"Oh, why not?" Jackie pouts. "How about because I can't stand to look at you," Scott says in disgust.

"Wow, a few months and she already has changed you eh? She's already turned you against me," Jackie snares. 

"What are you talking about?" Scott asks, standing a bit taller.

"That bitch girlfriend of yours already has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Don't you dare call her that," Scott glares down at the mousy brunette.

"What a bitch? Frankly, I don't care what you say, Scott. If she wasn't too busy running around the school trying to be miss perfect, saying shit about my friends and myself behind my back, we wouldn't have any issues," Jackie says, tilting her nose up at him.

"Tessa would never say anything hurtful about anyone else," Scott says, gripping his strap on his duffle bag even tighter. She was so aggravating. It was as if at that moment, every memory of their breakup was flooding in. Finding out about her betrayal. Everything she said behind his back was hitting him like a puck to the face.

"There you go, defending the weak, pathetic girl," Jackie says throwing her arms up.

"You know what Jackie? The sight of you right now is actually physically exhausting and is making me feel nausea, so if you don't have anything relevant to say to me another than to bash my girlfriend, I'm going to go before I say or do something I will not regret."

 At this Jackie lets out a disgruntled sigh and rolls her eyes, watching Scott turn his back on her.

"That bitch better watch her back, Scott," She murmurs.

"Excuse me?" Scott whips his head around. "The only bitch in this school is you, Jackie. I would say have a good day, but frankly," He mocks. "I don't care," He finishes dead-pan, walking off.

* * *

 

Tessa watches as Scott's face seems to turn a darker shade of red every time Jackie opens her mouth, and it's making Tessa's heartache and mull over in pain. 

She has absolutely no idea as to what they are talking about, but Tessa's trying not to worry. Taking a minute to breathe, Tessa jumps up when her phone alerts her.

"Text from an anonymous server?" Tessa says whipping her phone open to read the message.

'Guess he likes to play the field' it reads with a picture attached. Tessa can make out a photo of Scott leaving a store, bag in hand; and another with his arm around Jackie as she plays with the chain around her neck.

Tessa feels her heart drop to her stomach. Scott would never. Would he? No, no, no, she thinks. She could never doubt him, Scott was an honorable guy, and he loves her...right? right?

Tessa slams her phone shut as she feels a cold presence waltz up behind her and places their rough hand upon her shoulder.

"Hey, Tess...I mean Tessa," Ryan corrects himself, walking to meet her face to face. If Tessa's expression couldn't say a thousand words, it was the level of disgust she let out in her sigh.

"What do you want Ryan?" Tessa asks coldly.

"Hey, hey there. No need to be hasty, I just wanted to know if you were alright. I was hanging out with my friends over there and saw your face drop, and wanted to know if I could help?"

"I'm fine Ryan, I don't need help," Tessa says walking away faster. "Hey you know, I was wondering would you like to go out to the movies with me tonight? You know that new comedy just came out?" Ryan smirks.

"I'm with Scott, Ryan. I have been for three months," Tessa says turning her face, catching Scott walk away from Jackie, leaving the school.

"Oh, that's still going on? I thought that was temporary," Ryan says smugly. Tessa lets out a scoff and continues to fasten her pace.

"I'm sorry," He says, stopping her. "Why would it be temporary, Ryan?" Tessa asks sarcastically.

"All relationships are," Ryan shrugs his shoulders.

"Not ones that are meant to last," Tessa claps back.

"Unless that person is untrustworthy," Ryan mutters.

What did he just say? "Pardon me?" Tessa eyes Ryan suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that relationships are built on trust and it takes seconds to break and forever to repair. That's why they are temporary. People have habits and they become impossible to break," Ryan says like it means nothing. He takes the silence between them to observe Tessa's eyes turn watery.

"I'm sorry, did I struck a chord?" Ryan pretends to say nicely. "No, not at all," Tessa stiffens, fixing her bag on her shoulder.

"Well if anything happens Tessa, I'm here for you, really," Ryan nods his head, trying to be earnest.

"No offense Ryan, but why should I trust you? You body-checked my boyfriend and almost left him unconscious at a family-friendly hockey game," Tessa says snarkily.

Ryan bites his lip and looks up at the annoyed girl in front of him. "That was an accident. Scott heard the wrong play, and we collided," Ryan lies through his teeth.

"He's the captain, Ryan. He and the coach practically make the plays together," Tessa shakes her head. "You know what Ryan? I really have to go, I can't talk about this anymore," Tessa says before practically running to her car, leaving Ryan to smile greedily walking towards his friends.

"Dude, why were you talking to Moir's girl?" A tall red-head boy asks at their table.

"Tessa?" Jake cocks his head in response.

"Oh, just had a few things to ask her about chemistry," Ryan smirks, sitting down, getting ready to send a text.

* * *

Getting ready for the movies tonight was starting to feel like an eternity for Tessa. She feels like she had been putting the same sparkly eyeshadow on her lids for the past twenty minutes, trying to suppress her nerves.

Who would send her that text? And why? Her relationship with Scott has been going so well, and everyone that came with Scott...family, friends, etcetera have been so welcoming towards her. So who would do this?

 Taking a break from getting ready, Tessa let herself decompress and sit on her balcony, and let only the sound of crickets chirping fill her head and soothe her pain seeping in.

It was soon interrupted by a clearing of the throat. "For as you were when first your eye I eyed. Such seems your beauty still."

Tessa stands to find Scott peering up at her, a shining smile spreading across his face. "Shakespeare," Tessa breathes, hiding away a tear in the darkness.

"Only for you my love, now come on. We don't want to be late T," Scott says, motioning for Tessa to climb down the side. 

How could she ever doubt him? I mean he says things like that and it seems as the world evaporates. To Tessa, he was the one. He is the one, she mentally corrects herself.

"Coming," Tessa squeaks, shimming down the white fencing until Scott reaches up grabbing her waist and pulls her into his arms. "I got you beautiful."

Tessa allows herself to melt into his touch and let him carry her to the car and off to the movies.

* * *

They had just gotten to the part in the movie when Satine begins to sing while taking her last breath in Christan's arms when Tessa feels her phone vibrate.

She despises people who check their phones in movie theatres, but what if it was an emergency? She thinks. Letting herself wiggle the tiniest bit out of Scott's chest, Tessa turns over to read the message.

'Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide.' It reads. What kind of message is that? Was this person in the movie theatre? How could they possibly know she was watching this movie. Tessa was starting to feel nauseous as if a thousand eyes were on her.

'Who is this?' Tessa types back discreetly. "Virtch, you're missing the best part of the movie," Scott whispers, while pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Yeah, hold on a sec," Tessa whispers back.

'Someone trying to help you from a doomed relationship.' It reads along with a picture of Scott buying flowers from a stand. The flowers in the picture look awfully familiar she thinks. Tessa swears she remembers the pale pink peonies from somewhere. They had been all over the place recently. Her house, her grandma's and even the studio.

She can't bear to look at her phone any longer. Shutting it, Tessa tosses it into her bag and tries to breathe normally.

"Are you alright Tess?" Scott asks quietly.

"Yeah, just a long day that's all," Tessa nuzzles into Scott's chest. "Tell me about it," Scott whispers half-jokingly, returning his gaze to the movie.

"I wish I could," Tessa half cries, loud enough for only her to hear.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time.”  
> ― Maya Angelou
> 
> Oh my...


	16. The Tables Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Back at it again with another update;)

"And pirouette. Spin, spin," Marie calls, gliding across the classroom, tapping her stick. "Graceful arms Kaitlyn, and Joannie I need to see softer steps. Stop overthinking and just feel. You're a snowflake, think light and bubbly, not like a horse."

 

"Yes Marie," The girls chant in unison, leaping across the floor.

 

As for Tessa, the studio encapturing her could feel even smaller. She keeps her toes pointed, her arms gently fluttering like angel wings as she lets loose. She arches her neck and watches her silhouette twirl in the mirror without her. A drop of sweat starts to glide down her chest and seep into the gauze-like fabric of her pale leotard. The music was silent, she could feel everyone eyes' in the room watching her. As she slowly extends her leg into the air, holding it close to her ear, Tessa feels her heart falling from her chest cavity.

 

"Run it again," Marie throws Tessa a quick glance without care.

 

Tessa begins to rub her temples warily, moving back into the first position. On Marie's count, twelve girls begin to flitter back and forth, their delicate shoes pattering across the hard-wood floor.

 

Before Tessa knew it, her feet were moving quietly across the room, as if she was on autopilot. She dips her spine back and fans her face, trying to prevent the harsh light from blinding her sensitive eyes. Allowing her body to do the dancing for her, Tessa becomes oblivious to Marie's instructions as she thrusts herself towards the everchanging circle of dancers. Tessa is exhausted and dizzy, her tutu damp with sweat, but she doesn't care. Their routine was finally starting to look perfect. Letting herself get carried away, Tessa throws her head back in a flurry, her chest starting to heave and thick air filling her lungs.

 

A couple of the dancers take notice of Tessa's wariness and begin to reach out for her. Avoiding their reach, Tessa feels her body collapsing, and lets her fingertips graze the floor. Marie's voice begins to grow distant as the room starts to feel strangely hot. 

 

The lights in the studio seem to flicker and cast eerie shadows amongst the walls; resembling creatures she only saw in her nightmares. Tessa can make out muffled whispers and wicked giggles spilling into her veins. As her fragile frame poises upon the cold wood, Tessa feels the ribbon of her pointe shoes tightening along her ankles, cutting off her circulation. Her head was starting to throb and twitch as a shadowy presence appears at her shoulder.

 

"Tess?" Kaitlyn asks worriedly, her hand caressing her fair friend's face. "Tess? T?" No response. Tessa opens her eyes long enough to make out the scared expression twisting across Kaitlyn's face before closing them abruptly.

 

"No, no, no," Kaitlyn begins to shake Tessa's shoulders in a hurry. "Marie, Tessa. Help," Is all Kaitlyn can choke out before all the girls begin to swarm them.

 

Marie lets a disgruntled sigh escape her lips as she parts her way through the girls. "Les Filles s'il vous plaît."

 

Pinning a piece of Tessa's hair back behind her ear, Marie can't help but muttering a few words in French under her breath. "Kaitlyn, has she eaten anything at all today?"

 

"Um, I have no idea, Ms. Marie. When she arrived to practice, Tessa said she had a cup of coffee and that was all. She's been acting kind of antsy lately," Kaitlyn says without thinking.

 

"Trouble in paradise, I presume," Jessica snickers under her breath, a few girls joining in with her. "Maybe, they broke up so she's starving herself...Too depressed to eat," Cassandra claps back.

 

"Shut the Hell up," Kaitlyn shouts at the girls, casting them glares that could kill. "Girls," Marie says firmly. "There will be no arguing in this studio. If you have the need to start drama then the theatre room is next door."

 

Taking a breath to decompress the situation, Marie directs her gaze to troubled girls in front of her. "Jessica and Cassandra due to Tessa's current condition-"

 

"Oh, Marie, I would be honored to take her place. I have the choreography memorized like the back of my hand," Jessica interrupts.

 

Marie can't help but let out a laugh. "Oh, heavens no Jessica. Tessa WILL be playing the role of the snow princess. You, however, and Miss Hilborn will be doing laps."

 

"Pardon me?" Jessica snorts. "You heard me, girls, go. We have two hours left of practice, plenty of enough time for you two to do two miles around the track. Now be on your way," Marie ushers the pesky girls out the door before shutting it. "Now, Kaitlyn dear, if you would be so kind, could you take Tessa to the infirmary?"

 

"Oh, certainly Ms. Marie," Kaitlyn nods, taking Tessa's arm and wrapping it around her shoulder, hoisting Tessa's weight on half of her body. Taking it one step at a time, Kaitlyn shuffles her and Tessa out of the studio. 

 

"Oh, T. I wish I could know what's going on in that big brain of yours right now," Kaitlyn whispers when turning into the main hallway. 

 

If only Kaitlyn knew that at that moment, Tessa's mind was raided by thoughts of self-doubt and the cold feeling of emptiness. She could see herself struggling to breathe in bed. A hand yearns out to hold hers before letting go and vanishing forever.

* * *

 

 Trudging as least gracefully as possible, Kaitlyn can't help but be a little louder dragging Tessa. 

 

"Come on T, help me out a little here. You're dead weight," Kaitlyn huffs under her breath, shifting her weight.

 

Walking into the infirmary, Kaitlyn can't help but shriek at the sights in front of her. She needed to get Tessa away from all these people; either hacking up their lungs or bleeding, punched, and bruised.

 

"May, I help you dear?" An elderly woman who works at the front desk asks.

 

"Oh, um, yes. My friend kind of passed out during rehearsal," Kaitlyn says frazzled. "My teacher told me to get here as quickly as possible."

 

The woman nods while shuffling with some charts behind her desk. "Name?"

 

"Excuse me?" Kaitlyn tilts her head up at the woman to hear better. "Her name, Sweetheart," The woman smiles.

 

"Oh duh," Kaitlyn snorts. "Tessa. Tessa Virtue." Once finished reciting her name and all of Tessa's needed information, the woman moves to the back room to pull her files and issues for Kaitlyn to wait a moment.

 

"Tessa?" a familiar voice squeaks out in panic.

 

"Oh, Andrew. Hi," Kaitlyn says, brushing her friend's hair out of her face. 

 

"Kait, what happened to Tessa?" Andrew rushes to sit down next to them. "She was dancing and then the next thing we knew, she dropped," Kaitlyn shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, this hasn't happened in a long time," She shakes her head.

 

"What hasn't?" He runs his fingers along Tessa's forehead, that was starting to swell from hitting the ground.

 

"When Tessa used to stress and have major anxiety attacks, she would I guess, forget to eat," Kaitlyn casts her eyes to the ground, avoiding Andrew's burning gaze.

 

 "Has she been having these...anxiety attacks recently?" He asks, sweeping his thumb across his friend's jaw.

 

"She's been acting off lately, and I have no idea why. I've been trying to get her to talk but she won't budge. She just shrugs it off," Kaitlyn dead-pans before looking up to meet Andrew's warm stare. "Scott hasn't done anything, has he? I know he wouldn't, but I worry for her. Tessa has never given her heart away so easily and seeing her with Scott, I know he makes her truly happy..."

 

"But you don't know what has caused this," He finishes for her, as she bows her head in agreement. "Scott wouldn't hurt a hair on T's head, Kait," Andrew pauses before hitting a realization.

 

"I should probably go get him. I was in here because some boys got in a fight and needed assistance up here, but Scott has no idea about her," Andrew begins to shake his head. "Unless, you don't think it's a good idea for me to grab him," Andrew starts to says apprehensively before Kaitlyn cuts him off with a smile.

 

"Go get him."

* * *

 

Adjusting to the light streaming through the windows, Tessa allows her eyes to open softly and bask it all in. Taking her hand to rub the sleep away, her eyes fall upon the woman moving a tray about her bed.

 

"Pardon me, where am I?" Tessa asks, her nose scrunching up when confused; her freckles sparkling under the dim light.

 

"You're in the infirmary, Dear. You took a pretty nasty fall during your rehearsal. Running some tests to find out, you were severely dehydrated and had a  little bit of vitamin deficiency. But you're all taken care for now Sweetheart. I've called your parents, and they will pick you up in a few hours. Right now, all you need to do is rest," She says, lightly placing her hands upon Tessa's shoulders.

 

Nuzzling her head back into her pillow, Tessa turns her face to notice the vase of bright, pink peonies sitting on the bedstand. The same flowers, she saw in her grandmother's house last week and the same exact ones in the photo sent to her. Where were these coming from?

 

"Um, pardon me again," Tessa whispers, giving the woman a sweet smile. "Do you know who sent these?"

 

The woman nods before shuffling around her bed to adjust the blankets and fluff her pillow. "A young man was in here about an hour from hockey practice and dropped these off. He seemed worried," She arches her eyebrow at Tessa. 

 

Tessa bows her head, lying back down in bed after the woman is done primping. "You're a very lucky girl, Tessa. Today could have been a lot worse. You need to take better care of yourself, for your benefit and so your friends don't worry. Especially if you're a dancer. Your body needs constant nutrition and if you don't provide it..."

 

"I understand," Tessa mumbles under her breath.

 

"Get some rest dear," The woman pleads, shutting the door; leaving Tessa to face the darkness alone.

* * *

 

"Andrew, I came as fast as I could," Scott says rushing over to him; his hair in every which direction, his chest panting.

 

"What's wrong with Tess? Is she okay?" Scott starts to panic, trying to move past his shoulder before being stopped.

 

Andrew takes his hand and rubs it across Scott's back, walking him down the passageway to outside Tessa's room. "Tessa had a little bit of a freak-out, is the best way to put it. She passed out," Andrew huffs out in one breath. "But she's okay now, she's been resting."

 

Scott feels his heart start to pound a little less as he steps back from Andrew. He feels as if all the oxygen has been sucked out of his chest. The one time he wasn't there for her, and this shit happens! A muffled noise escapes Scott's lips as he looks away from Andrew for a second.

 

"Can I see her?" Scott sounds like just a small boy. Lonely and helpless.

 

"Yeah," Andrew ushers over to her room and opens the door to let him in and shut, allowing the brunette angel to be on display for him to cry over.

* * *

 

"Tess?" Scott barely chokes out, walking over to the side of her bed. His raspy voice laden with hope is cherished by his favorite sight.

 

Her bright, jade-colored eyes opening, watching him intently. Tessa's lips twist into a half smile and Scott cautiously reaches up her neck; softly touching his lips to hers.

 

A kiss that he never imagined would feel so sad and sweet at the same time. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Scott whispers. His thumb rubs a tear from her cheek before their lips meet once more in a longing kiss. 

 

Scott's body mulls over on top of her mattress to make room for both of them. When she lifts her body, he catches hold to her hand and pulls her into him, keeping his other hand on her waist.

 

"T, just because you're scared to say something, doesn't mean you should be starving yourself. If there's something you have to tell me, tell me. You can talk to me about everything, you know that" He keeps his grasp tight on her arm.

 

She sighs heavily, before looking up at him. "I don't want to fight right now, Scott."

 

"We're not fighting, Tess," Scott shakes his head.

 

"I can feel the tension between us," Tessa gulps in a breath, trying to decompress her burning lungs. "I'm sorry," He whispers, snuggling into her chest, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She lets her body melt into his and allow the darkness to take over her heavy eyelids.

 

"What happened to you today?" Scott whispers.

 

"Scott..."

 

She begins to rub his arm empathetically, but he continues to press his body into hers, pressing for answers. There was no use denying the truth. 

 

"I Just want to know the truth T. My imagination can only make up so much on its own," Scott lets out a heavy groan, that Tessa can feel through her body.

 

"I keep getting these messages from someone. I've been getting them for about a week now," Tessa heaves.

 

"Messages? From who?" Scott tilts his head down at her, to get a better understanding.

 

"An anonymous source," Tessa croaks. "Saying what exactly?" Scott looks at her as if she could disappear at any given second. She looks ghostly in the light, and confessing what has been irking her must not be easy, he thinks.

 

Tessa shuts her eyelids while speaking, not wanting to catch his immediate reaction. "A selection of pictures of you. Hurtful words directed towards our relationship."

 

"Tessa, what are you so worried about? People do stupid stuff like this all the time, they're jerks," Scott starts to caress her collar bone.

 

"They said that you're cheating on me," Tessa says flat out serious. Scott can't help but scoff at her response. But apparently, that was wrong of him to do so.

 

"So it's true?" Tessa starts to feel a tear swell up in her eye, idling away from his grip.

 

"Oh, God no. Never in a trillion, billion years Tessa. That rumor is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, next to you believing it true for one second. I would like to believe that together, we can face the world," Scott stares at her intently, pulling her back in. Tessa can't help but blush red and turn silent.

 

"Tessa, you are the most important person on this planet to me. Always. You always come first. You know why? Because I can never be selfish with you. Because I love you too much, and you should never doubt that. Not even for a millionth of a second. You. Always. Come. First."

 

Tessa doesn't even care anymore if her tears fill up the entirety of the infirmary walls. As long as she has him by her side, she knows that she is safe within his arms. She worms her way into his neck and holds on as if he was her lifeline...Well, he kind of was.

 

"I love you. Moir, then you could ever know," She cries into the crook where his jaw met her cheek.

 

"Did, you seriously just make a pun out of my last name Virtch?" Scott laughs. "Maybe," She giggles back.

 

"You are too cute," Scott kisses her nose. 

 

"Just hold me you big sap," She smiles. And he happily complies, intertwining their hands, tracing their names along her arm until she falls softly asleep.

 

 

 


	17. The One I Dream Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! How's it going? Here's an update from your girl. Hope you all have been doing well<33 Let's chat down below!

 

“Okay, Jordan. Can you give me a hand with those boxes right over there in the corner?” Kate gestures to the pile stacked high of tulle and rolls of fabric.

 

“Sure thing. Geez, why are these so heavy?” Jordan gravels all the way to the car, heaving a heavy breath once placing them down.

 

“We have plenty to do today Jordan. It’s a wedding day!!” Kate cheers, grabbing her illustrious Kate Virtue wedding planner scrapbook her way out the front door.

 

“Well, did you have to pack the entire craft store?” Jordan crosses her arms, jumping in the front seat of her mom’s van.

 

“This bride in particular specifically asked for three different kinds of sparkle tulle to be hung around the reception room,” Kate flips through her schedule.

 

“Can’t make a decision, eh,” Jordan snickers, turning her head to lightly bop Tessa’s baseball hat to her nose. “You alright there, T?”

 

“Umm, yeah,” Tessa breaks out of the trance she was having and turns her gaze from the window to meet Jordan’s unconvinced expression. “Just thinking that’s all.”

 

“Did you invite Scott today?” Kate asks, turning out of their driveway.

 

“Umm, no actually,” Tessa whispers, scratching her nose.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t think he would really be interested in this kind of stuff,” Tessa shrugs her shoulders. “Plus weddings are like your sacred space and bringing Scott might throw you off or something,” Tessa tries to reason.

 

“Oh please,” Kate scoffs, giggling. “Honey, I would never worry about Scott. The biggest thing concerning me today is that the bride doesn’t get cold feet.”

 

“That means more cake for me,” Jordan chimes in.

 

“Jordan!” Kate’s voice raises three octaves.

 

“What? It’s good cake, it shouldn’t go to waste if she plans on booking a flight,” Jordan laughs, Tessa joining in making the laughter in the car even more contagious.

 

“Ugh, you girls,” Kate shakes her head smiling.

 

“You can still call him you know,” Jordan tangents, pinching Tessa’s arm.

 

“He’s probably busy,” Tessa attempts to look busy searching through her old voice messages.

 

“Never for you,” Jordan grins. “Call him, or you'll regret. You know you will,”

 

“Okay miss demanding, I will,” Tessa complies, sticking her tongue out at Jordan.

 

“Yay! Milkshake man is coming. This should be fun,” Jordan cackles.

 

“Okay new rule. You’re not allowed to be within five feet of us,” Tessa shakes her head, dialing Scott’s number.

 

“Boo you. You’re no fun,” Jordan sighs. “Maybe Scott can change that,” She winks, getting a nervous blush to rise from Tessa’s cheeks.

* * *

 

Unpacking a massive lot of flowers and decor from her mother’s trunk, Tessa stops for a few seconds to breathe in the beauty of the ceremony before her.

 

The bride and groom really want to get married by the water, so Lake Huron is the perfect place to get hitched. The water is cool and is sending a chill, light breeze throughout the air. The golden sun is just barely starting to set, geese flying across the sky, and Tessa can feel her entire body relax, taking in the scent of clove and vanilla.

 

Swirls of white and golden sparkling lanterns dance about the outside tavern reception area as a bunch of the bridesmaids meander around, running last minute errands.

 

“Tessie, you’ve done enough for now, why don’t you and Jordan go get ready?” Kate nods towards the inn the guests were staying in.

 

“You sure?” Tessa asks, peering at the boxes of twinkle lights still waiting to be hung.

 

“Yes, everything’s under control. Go get yourself made up,” Kate shoos her daughters away laughing. “Please, you guys will make me more anxious, go.”

 

“Come on Tess, let’s go before mom gets all bridezilla on us,” Jordan tugs on Tessa’s arm.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Tessa laughs, grabbing her dress bag out of the car, skipping towards the rose vineyard.

* * *

 

“Want me to zip you up?” Jordan offers, waltzing over to Tessa pinning back a few of her soft curls.

 

“Yes please,” Tessa returns her a small smile.

 

“You look beautiful, Tessa,” Jordan sighs, putting her hands on her shoulders in the mirror. The dresses Kate had picked out were perfect. Tessa starts to spin in front of Jordan, showing off the layers of light pink tulle, the thin straps and open back exposing a large expanse of her pale skin, making her every freckle glitter under the candlelight.

 

“Yep. It’s official, my sister looks better than me,” Jordan jokes, gesturing to her lavender, frilly dress.

 

“We can trade if you want,” Tessa offers hesitantly.

 

“No way, Tess. I was kidding. Scott’s going to latch onto you in that dress,” Jordan admits.

 

She can’t help but notice the look of disappointment graze Tessa’s face, her eyes shifting to the floor.

 

“Tess, what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t think Scott’s coming. I called him but he didn’t pick up. Straight to voicemail,” Tessa says, tossing her phone onto the bed.

 

“Maybe his phone died or something?” Jordan shrugs.

 

“Maybe,” Tessa smiles grimly. “Let’s just go, I hear they have a chocolate fountain.”

 

“Yeah, that’s more for your benefit,” Jordan giggles, wrapping her arm around Tessa’s shoulder. “If you need me, I’ll be on the dance floor,” She says, pulling her out the door and towards the garden reception.

-

Tessa can make out the familiar tune of Nat King Cole’s L.O.V.E as she subsides dipping a marshmallow into some chocolate fondue. Proceeding with some raspberries, chocolate, and more strawberries.

 

As the chatter of people drinking champagne and singing swelters in, Tessa idles her legs back and forth to the new song bubbling from the piano and orchestra her mom provided.

 

_There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of_

_Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above_

_Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough_

_When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love_

 

Wow, this moment couldn’t be more ironic if it tried, Tessa thinks, twiddling her thumbs nervously. A boy tries to ask her to dance but she politely declines, claiming her stomach doesn’t feel too well. Which wasn’t completely false. If she ate one more strawberry her stomach would explode.

 

“Someone else trying to take my girl?” A deep voice rasps out causing Tessa to whip her head around, curls bouncing off of her face.

 

“Scott!” Tessa jumps into his open arms, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, gasping a little at first, he kisses her back with just as much passion.

 

“Hello to you too,” Scott chuckles, taking her face in his hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your call, I was helping mom all day up at the rink,” He tries to explain before being cut off with another kiss.

 

“It’s okay, you’re here now that’s all that matters,” Tessa says, lightly brushing his lapels, trying not to wrinkle his tux. Tux!

 

“And, I see you’ve been eating all the strawberries without me, Virtch?” Scott tisks at her, kissing her nose.

 

“I can’t help myself,” Tessa laughs, showing him her hands before he grabs a hold and pulls her to the centre of the dance floor.

 

"It's alright, I know something that tastes sweeter," Scott smirks, pulling on her hand.

 

“Where are we going?” Tessa huffs, following his lead.

 

“Right here,” Scott tugs on her waist, intertwining their fingers. “I’m dancing with my favourite person,” He throws her a playful wink.

 

“Oh, really?” Tessa teases, pressing her body closer into Scott’s muscular chest.

 

“Yes, Tess. Because you have been distracted lately and we’re going to enjoy this moment together. We’re all that matters, T. No one else,” Scott twirls her around in a circle before dipping her.

 

Following wherever he takes her, Tessa allows herself to get lost in Scott’s gaze, melting into his warm touch; watching as he mouths various lyrics to her and whispers sweet nothings in her ear.

 

_How will I know if he really loves me_

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I'm asking you 'cause you know about these things_

 

“I fall in love whenever we meet,” He sings, his breath vibrating across her neck, his lips mulling over her earlobe; leaving a ghostly kiss along her collarbone.

 

_How will I know if he's thinking of me_

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)_

_Falling in love is so bittersweet_

_This love is strong why do I feel weak_

 

“Tess, breathe with me, I can feel your pulse quickening,” Scott whispers huskily, causing her heart rate to increase. “I’m always thinking of you, babe,” Scott looks up to meet her watery eyes.

 

“T, what’s wrong?”

 

“Thank you,” Tessa chokes back, embracing him tightly, so hard she doesn't want to break him.

 

“For what?” He mumbles, his nose smooshing into her cheek.

 

“For always being here by my side. I love you so much it consumes me,” Tessa confesses, grasping onto his arms for support.

 

_Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now_

_Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love_

 

“I love you,” Scott pauses between each word for emphasis. “You’re the one I dream of,” Scott says grabbing the back of her head, kissing her breathless.

 

"Since we're on the subject of how much I adore you," Scott's hands shake, twiddling with a silver chain in his pocket, pulling it loose.

 


	18. The Love We Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk!! So sorry, this has literally been a hundred years... Anyway, here's the latest update. I hope it's worth the wait. Let me know what you guys think!!! <33

“One last rotation” Marie requests, tapping her pencil along her long clipboard. Allowing her head to follow the ballerina’s movements across the studio floor.

 

Doing as she pleases, Tessa lets her breath rise and heave from her lungs as she casts her head back in relief, falling gracefully into her partner’s open arms. Doing one last arabesque, Tessa sinks her neck into his rough hands as they strike their ending pose.

 

“Absolute perfection! That’s enough practice for today, have a great weekend everyone,” Marie says cheerily to the entire class, collecting her bag off of her desk, taking extra time to jingle her keys out the door.

 

“Bye Marie,” Tessa smiles before working on untying her pointe shoes as the class begins to flee.

 

“You were great today Tessie,” Kaitlyn grins, zipping up her thick jacket. "You're going to be the best snow princess out of the history of snow princesses," She giggles.

 

“Thanks. You know I can’t do this without you,” Tessa mirrors her stance once finishing redressing into her regular school attire. “The show will hopefully go well.”

 

“The show will be outstanding, Tess! Don’t downgrade your talent,” Kaitlyn lightly pinches her arm teasingly, throwing her duffle bag over her shoulder.

 

“Well, I could say the same about you Kait, you’ve got the graceful talent too,” Tessa flitters her lashes. “You’re the one lending me a hand, you’re always supporting me.”

 

“Ugh, please. You’re too much. We all know I’m just a pretty face,” Kaitlyn says jokingly, dramatically flipping her long blonde ponytail.

 

Tessa attempts to hold in her giggles but it’s not working. Kaitlyn has always been ridiculous, and this is just one of her many talents. Dance is one of them, but making people laugh takes the second slot. “Okay, princess. Come on, before we get snowed in,” Kaitlyn tugs on Tessa’s sleeve.

 

Turning into the locker hallway, Kaitlyn “lovingly” wraps her arm around Tessa’s neck. “So what are you doing tonight?” Tessa asks her, peering up at her tired gaze.

 

“My dad’s in town so we’re going out. What does a fabulous Friday night like tonight have in store for the illustrious Tessa Virtue?” Kaitlyn smirks, stopping once Tessa pulls her books out from her bag to exchange them.

 

“Well, for your information, Kait, tonight is Scott’s championship game,” Tessa murmurs, placing her algebra book on the top row; avoiding another skirt getting caught in the locker door fiasco. “So you’re not going for Andrew?”

 

“He understands that my dad has been busy. Plus there’s always college hockey games, right?” Kaitlyn bobs her head.

 

“I know what that’s like. I guess you’re right,” Tessa squeaks, slamming her door shut. “Have fun tonight Kait, really. Don’t take these moments for granted,” Tessa lays a hand on her shoulder. Her dad and herself haven’t been so close lately. Any time he calls, she tries to mention her performance but it just leads to a tangent about him. There is no use in trying to make their relationship something it’s not, she thinks. 

 

“I won’t, T. You also have a great time. Be carefree, I know how hard it’s been for you,” Kaitlyn smiles shyly. “I love you okay?”

 

“I love you too,” Tessa returns, watching Kaitlyn head out the large double doors.

 

Pulling her hair out from her messy ponytail, Tessa feels a pair of strong, warm hands caress over her eyelids. She sucks in a quick breath and holds it in for a good twenty seconds before releasing it.

 

“Guess who?” A familiar voice asks in a flirtatious tone.

 

Tessa can’t help but smile through this surprise. But she’ll play along. I mean everyone likes a good chase right?

 

“Scott with the largest almond milk macchiato?” Tessa says with an ounce of hope.

 

“Coffee? I’m saddened to say no, but the first one is here,” Scott chuckles, letting go of her eyes to wrap his arms around her waist.

 

“I guess you’ll do,” Tessa pretends to say with a huff, meeting his loving eyes.

 

“Oh, gee...Is coffee really more important than me, Virtch?” Scott lightly pinches the skin around her hips, causing Tessa to let out a tremendous giggle.

 

“Never,” Tessa smiles, pushing her hands firmly into his upper chest. 

 

Pressing a sweet chaste kiss to his lips, Tessa breaks away from his mouth to study his clenched jaw. “Hi,” She whispers, nuzzling her nose against his. 

 

“Hi,” Scott grins while allowing his hands to roam her back.

 

“Is something wrong?” Tessa asks, her hand trailing a path of beauty marks across his collarbone. She notices how his mouth begins to quiver of apprehensiveness. Hesitation to say something. “Scott?”

 

“I’m just a little on edge that’s all. Patrice has been on me all week. Constantly reminding me that talent scouts are going to be everywhere tonight and I guess I can’t shed the nerves,” Scott confesses, shaking his head.

 

“You need to relax, Scott. You’ve got this heart and soul,” Tessa runs her fingers through his dark curls, one, in particular, that won’t stay in place.

 

“Remember how you had my back when I was scared for my audition? Now it’s my turn to have your back. I’m always on watch. I’m with you through everything, Scott. Thick and thin,” Tessa consoles, staring so intently, her green eyes are peering through him.

 

He has no idea as to what he did to deserve her. All he knows is that he’ll never leave her side if his life depends on it. 

 

Shoving his head into her shoulder, he mumbles a few encouraging words into her ear. “Gosh, I love you so much, T.”

 

“I love you too,” Tessa curls her hand around his neck, toying with a few stray hairs. Together they get lost in their little hug for what seems like hours or even days before Tessa interrupts it.

 

“Come on, Scott. We’ve got a big game to get to.”

 

“Oh, that?” Scott laughs, pretending to brush it off like nothing; getting dragged out the hallway by Tessa’s strong grip.

 

“Yes, that. I want to see my boy win,” Tessa says grabbing his hand and wrapping it around her as they walk to her car, the snow bouncing off of them along the way.

 

“I already have,” Scott steals one last kiss before hopping in the car. “But one more win couldn’t hurt,” He grins mischievously. 

 

“You are such a dork,” Tessa giggles, turning on the radio, a familiar Hall & Oates tune streaming through the speakers.

 

“You love me for it,” Scott playfully pouts, trying to change the station.

 

“Yes, I do. And I will stop if you try to change the song, Moir,” Tessa squints at him.

 

“But Tess,” Scott tries to complain before being cut off.

 

“Scott, no whining. Tonight is all about you, let me have this one song,” Tessa says, letting her fingers drum across her steering wheel.

 

“Fine, only because I like you,” Scott sighs.

 

Two minutes into the drive, Scott gives in and they’re both singing the lyrics to You Make My Dreams to each other at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Unplugging her curling iron, Tessa hears her phone ring out from across her bedroom. Running to answer before it hits voicemail, Tessa practically trips over her own feet grabbing it.

 

“Hello?” Tessa gulps back the pain she’s feeling in her leg from hitting the foot of her bed.

 

“Tessa? It’s Danny. I just wanted to call to see if you wanted to go to the game with us?”

 

“Oh, of course, I’d love to. I was just going to probably end up sitting by myself anyway,” Tessa runs her hands over her skin-tight black pants.

 

“Well, that’s not going to happen now isn’t it?” Danny laughs. “Our family simply wouldn’t allow it, Tess. You’re apart of the fam now.”

 

Tessa can’t prevent the gasp that leaves her mouth. “Really?”

 

“A hundred percent, Tessa. Now, hurry up and get your cute little butt over here before we give Scott a panic attack of not showing up on time. On second thought, take all the time you need,” Danny snorts on the other side of the line.

 

“Oh, my gosh, Danny,” Tessa happily sighs, sliding on her ankle booties.

 

“I’m kidding...sort of.”

 

“Uh huh., sure you are. I’ll see you in a few,” Tessa says before hanging up, mentally preparing herself for a wild night.

* * *

As soon as she rings the doorbell, the Moir’s front door is flying open with the whole family running out in a flock hurriedly. 

 

“Lovely to see you, Tessa,” Joe smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Certainly! You look radiant Tessa,” Alma chimes in, inching her family towards the packed van.

 

“Awe, thank you. It’s good to see you too. Thank you for inviting me,” Tessa says, trying to keep up with their pace, following the Moir brothers in pursuit.

 

“Well, of course. It was Danny’s idea anyway,” Alma grins, hopping in the front seat.

 

Tessa is in awe, turning to face a blushing, beet red Danny.

 

“What?” Danny scratches the back of his neck. “Charlie also thought of it,” He points to his younger brother accusatorily; Charlie just stands there with a shit-eating grin.

 

Rather than laughing, Tessa mouths thanks to the both of them before gathering her belongings into the back of the busy car.

 

“I’m so sorry Tessa about the basically pushing you into the van thing. It’s just good seats are important and-” Joe says, pulling out of the driveway.

 

“Oh, no. I completely understand. We all want a great view of the gold,” Tessa nods her head, her eyes locked on the fairy lights decorated throughout the neighborhood houses.

 

“Yes we do,” Charlie and Danny say at the same time. “Jinx. Jinx again. Stop doing that.” They continue to say in unison until Charlie beats Danny by a millisecond with the last word. “Ha. You owe me timbits for a week and I get to sit next to Tessa at the game,” Charlie sticks his tongue out at his brother.

 

“What? Says who?” Danny scoffs.

 

“Says me,” Charlie fires back. Tessa playfully rolls her eyes back in laughter.

 

“Boys, please. Why don’t one of you sit on each side of Tessa so everyone is happy eh?” Alma offers, giving her sons a withering gaze.

 

“Fine,” They both slump down in their seats in silence, refusing to look at one another.

 

“This is why I wanted girls,” Alma shakes her head, Joe laughing with her.

 

“Did your parents have it easy, Tessa?” Alma asks, looking back at the girl wedged between the two pouty boys.

 

“Oh, no. I have three older siblings. Two brothers and a sister, so I’ve had my fair share of fighting,” Tessa says, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“We can’t catch a break eh?” Alma sympathizes.

 

“You bet,” Tessa smiles back. Once Alma turns her head to look back at the road in front of them, Tessa nudges both of the brothers in the stomach.

 

“Just kiss and make up already. It’s boring back here,” Tessa laughs, causing Danny and Charlie to perk up with sly grins.

 

Now in hindsight thinking about it walking into the arena, saying that was probably a terrible idea considering now the boys wouldn’t stop chatting. Maybe if she offers them something to snack on they would quiet down. They’re boys for all she knows…

* * *

The chilly rink air is filled with the sound of children cheering and the wafting of pretzels as Tessa waltzes through the doors with the Moir family in hand.

 

“I’m going to go grab us some seats. You guys can go and get something to bite before the game starts,” Joe says, handing Danny and Charlie some spare dollars.

 

“You want anything, seat buddy?” Charlie asks, rubbing his hands together for warmth; while a sassy Danny rolls his eyes.

 

“Um, can I get a hot cider? I think I just want to walk around the rink for a little bit,” Tessa replies quickly, already starting to walk away.

 

“Sure thing, seat buddy. See you in a bit?” Danny says, running off to fetch her drink, while Charlie tries to beat him to it.

 

Tessa smiles at their ridiculousness before heading into the rink’s warm room on the second floor, which was surprisingly vacant. The walls are decked with photos of the season’s players and past photographs from earlier teams. She takes her time to study the faces of the players and read their stories.

 

“Ha, there’s Kevin,” Tessa places her finger on top of her brother’s picture. “His hair, yikes,” Tessa giggles to herself, his ginger hair splayed in a thousand directions. 

 

She continues to survey the room’s memorabilia until peering through the giant glass window. Her eyes open widely when watching a few of the boy’s on Scott’s team take the ice for practice. A part of her wishes she could just stay up here for the game. In silence. Solitude. So much has taken over her life recently and Tessa is just now starting to decompress all of it.

 

But Tessa knows she’s strong enough to not let it completely invade her life. She’s here for Scott and that’s all that matters.

 

“Lost in thought, beautiful?”

 

Tessa feels her heart skip a beat within a second. “Scott?”

 

“Figured I’d find you up here. Patrice gave me a few minutes before hitting the ice,” Scott says, engulfing her into a tight embrace.

 

“Scott, you shouldn’t waste your valuable practice time to come see me. That’s what after the game is for,” Tessa bites back her lip.

 

Scott takes his thumb and brushes it lightly against her bottom lip to unclench her teeth. “Tess, I’d rather so call "waste" all my time with you than a bunch of sweaty guys,” He chuckles.

 

“You do have a point there,” Tessa bears some teeth while a little tear falls from her eye, luckily Scott catches it.

 

“I also came up here because there’s something I really have to do or else I will go insane if I don’t,” Scott starts to fiddle with his fingers.

 

“And what’s that?” Tessa tries to make out before her voice catches in her lungs. Clad in his hand, Tessa thinks is the prettiest thing she’s ever seen. A jade jewel amulet. It sparkles when he twists with the chain and the glitter of it reflects off of her eyes.

 

“Scott-”

 

“I’ve had this for quite a while and I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment to give it to you. I contemplated a lot during the wedding but now… Now is just right. May I?” Scott asks, gesturing to her neck. Tessa nods eagerly, taking a hand to cascade her hair to the side.

 

Scott’s nimble hands quickly work on the clasp. Once he finishes, he takes a moment to trace the outline of some freckles sprinkled there as she stares at it under her palm.

 

“It’s beyond words, Scott. I don’t know what to say. Thank you,” Tessa looks up at him sweetly before taking his face in her hands. 

 

Kissing her senseless before letting her go, Scott pauses at the door. “No need to thank me. I am so in love with you, Tessa. You’re the best good luck charm anyone could ask for.” And then he’s gone, leaving her to stare into the entrancing symbol of their love.

 

Placing her hand over her chest, Tessa feels as if she can really breathe again. The air is clear and filled with endless possibilities of the unknown.

* * *

There are only three minutes left on the clock and they’re down one point versus their competitors. Everyone and their children are buzzing with adrenaline in the stands. Tessa’s hands are shaking rapidly and she overall is surprised with herself that she has only made the smallest of messes; being spilling the tiniest amount of cider on her pants. She can’t be perfect. Well...

 

The referee calls a penalty on the opposing team and Patrice takes the time to gather the boys in a tight huddle for a pep talk before breaking. Scott uses his spare seconds to peer through the countless fans in the bleachers to lock eyes with Tessa. He could spend forever and a day watching her, but according to their history...that probably wouldn’t be a wise idea. He feels that both of them shouldn’t be cuddling again let alone in a hospital bed.

 

Patrice flips through some plays while the boys skate around in circles waiting for directions to be given.

 

Taking out his mouth guard, Ryan spits angrily in Scott’s path, ignoring him while talking to his teammates. “It’s his fault we’re in this situation. If he keeps fucking staring at that Barbie...we’re done for. That bitch isn’t even worth it. He’s probably only with her because she puts out.”

 

“Excuse me?” Scott whips his head around, gliding up to Ryan’s face. “What the fuck is your problem?”

 

“Oh, me? My problem is you,” Ryan sneers, shoving his finger in Scott's shoulder blade.

 

“Tessa is my girlfriend, not yours. So get your facts checked douchebag. We have a game to play here. If you want to settle this, we can settle this outside. Not now like five-year-olds,” Scott snaps, skating a few inches from his ugly face.

 

“She must be good, that bitch-” Ryan yelps.

 

Scott isn’t quick enough, turning around to see Patrick and Andrew tackling him to the ground.

 

“You are the biggest piece of shit I have ever met,” Patrick yells in his ear. “How dare you talk about Tessa like that. She is the epitome of a lady. Hell, you probably don’t even know what that word means. Do...I...need...to...speak...slower?”

 

“Fuck you," Ryan whines, trying to escape Andrew’s arms pinning him down.

 

“If you think for one second you’re getting away with us not telling the coach what you said, you’re delusional,” Andrew says, pinching at his pulse point.

 

“Guys, let him go,” Scott says. “Ryan?” Coach Patrice demands.

 

“Yes, Coach?” Ryan tugs on his throbbing arm.

 

“Bench,” Patrice points to the boards. “You’re out for the rest of the game.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Ryan fumes.

 

“Oh, I’m not,” Patrice grimaces. “This is a championship game, not recess. The next time you want to degrade a woman, do it outside my rink and not on my team.”

 

“What are you saying?” Ryan flails his arms around like a crazy person.

 

“I’m saying you’re done. I want your jersey on my desk Monday morning, seven o’clock sharp,” Patrice says with no emotion. “Alright boys, let’s do this,” He says cheerily, directing his focus back on the real members of his family.

 

Scott gives both of his friends a big hug and thanks before peering up at the confused crowd.

 

“What just happened?” Alma asks, searching the ice for the cause of the riot that broke out.

 

“I have no idea,” Tessa replies, just as lost as everyone else. “Boys will be boys,” Joe finishes for her. Tessa goes along with it, gulping down the hot cinnamon concoction, hopefully, hot enough to burn all her racing nerves away.

* * *

A minute left on the clock, Scott swerves left and steals the puck from a tall boy on his tracks. He makes a fast pass to his teammate Eric, who passes it to Andrew and back to Scott. Making a dash for the net, with twenty seconds left, Scott only has one shot. And he makes it.

 

Slapping it as hard as he can, the puck goes flying and lands directly into the net, surpassing the clumsy goalie. The bleaches roar with screams and cries. The rink’s horn starts to blare and the announcer yells, “And the Bulldogs win!!!”

 

Tessa feels her feet lifting off the ground as Danny and Charlie begin taking turns giving her bone-crushing hugs and clapping. Alma and Joe whistle as the trophy makes its way into Scott’s strong arms. His team begins to carry him across the ice, each member cheering his name and kissing the trophy. "That's my boy," Alma cheers.

 

"That's my boyfriend and best friend!" Tessa hears herself say, the Moir family smiling proudly at her.

 

Tessa couldn’t feel more appreciative watching the large as life smile spread across Scott’s face. Making a run down the bleachers, Scott's eyes follow Tessa as she sprints towards him. Stepping off the ice, Scott takes her in his arms almost bridal style and kisses her deeply. 

 

“You did it, Scott! You won,” Tessa smiles through his kisses.

 

“No,” Scott shakes his head. “We did it kiddo,” He says, pulling her tighter into his chest, watching as her eyes turn the darkest shade of green he’s ever seen. 

* * *

After a relaxing, therapeutic shower, Scott lays on top of the basement pull out bed with the most beautiful girl under his arm. The house was quiet as his whole family decided to leave them and grab something to eat with the team. The silence is pleasant for a while. Scott lit a few candles and brought out the fluffiest blankets for them to share. If it remains silent for much longer, Tessa knows she could fall asleep in his arms and never wake up.

 

“You were incredible tonight,” Tessa whispers, running her fingers over his biceps.

 

“Well, I had the prettiest good luck charm,” Scott smiles, pressing soft kisses starting from her cheeks down to her neck, causing Tessa to let out a soft whimper. He was already getting addicted to her touch as if he had been waiting for her forever. 

 

“Tess- we don’t have to if you’re not ready,” Scott caresses her arms. “I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

 

“I’m always ready when I'm with you,” She says at a low whisper, and that’s all he needs to know. Her body was growing with desire, getting warmer from every soft movement.

 

Slowly, Scott begins to remove her shirt and unclasp her bra, mumbling into her ear during the process. 

 

“May I?” Tessa asks, her fingers fumbling with his shirt.

 

“Of course,” Scott answers breathlessly. Removing it, Tessa allows her lips to enjoy every inch of his tanned skin sensually, while he toys with his pants, discarding them into a pile.

 

Resting himself in between her legs, Scott begins to kiss Tessa slower, relishing in the feeling longer, while Tessa’s hands begin to explore his bare back, she lightly tugs on the brim of his boxers.

 

His deep groans are making Tessa gasp and bite into the crook of his neck when he finally slides his fingers gently under her panties. 

 

Tessa had never expected what it would feel like but Scott seems like he knows what he’s doing. Running his hand along the entrance of her hot centre until inserting a finger. The intense euphoria is making Tessa moan from the little self-control she has left.

 

“I want you,” Tessa moans, arching her head back into the pillow, her nails dancing across his perfectly sculpted chest.

 

“I want you too,” Scott murmurs, pulling Tessa closer to him in one swift move. Lightly pulling her panties down, he lets them fall off the edge of the bed.

 

Carefully grabbing his member, he aligns it with her calling centre. Tessa pushes her hips up to meet him, so he can perfectly slide into her…

 

The sensation is better than anything Tessa could have possibly imagined. Even asking for more, with him pushing deeper inside of her is enough to make her lose her mind. His loud groans and unsteady, raspy breaths move surprisingly in sync with hers.

 

His kisses grow more intimate as his mouth travels from her jaw down towards her breasts; taking the time needed to circle each one with his tongue. He takes his time driving her crazy until they both collapse into each other’s arms. Stroking one another’s bodies in the dark, Scott finds her hand and intertwines their fingers. 

 

“God, I love you,” Tessa confesses, still out of breath.

 

Finding her mouth, he lays a passionate kiss on her. Starting from her bottom lip to almost reaching the button of her nose. “T, if you live to be a hundred, I want to be a hundred minus a day so I never have to live without you.” And all at once time feels like it has stopped.

 

“Well, I don’t want to live without you either. Promise me this is forever?” Tessa says, using her free hand to twirl with her necklace.

 

“Tessa, even forever doesn’t seem long enough with you. But, I promise you will always remain here,” Scott assures her, pressing one last kiss to her hand and putting it over his heart.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. The Welcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here's the next update!! Let me know what you think!!

Nuzzling her head back into her pillow, Tessa smiles, turning to face Scott’s restful grin. A settle light is filtering down the stairs from the house and is bouncing off the walls of the room, leaving a glittery glow upon his cheekbones.

 

He looks so at peace. Irresistible, Tessa thinks, pressing her hand against his chest, letting her fingers travel and trace as she pleases amongst his abs. He looks heavenly, his hair a wavy, cocoa coloured mess due to last night’s affair. Or also known as probably the best night of Tessa’s life. Tessa never knew it was possible to love someone this much, but staring right at the boy who makes it possible, she can’t help but be a little proud that he loves her unconditionally.

 

Attempting not to wake him, Tessa swings her legs out from under the covers and wraps a sherpa white blanket around her as she moves near the coffee table to grab her panties.

 

Bending over, Tessa senses a tug at her wrist and the oh, so familiar scent of cinnamon cologne fills her nostrils, awakening her soul. (Who could have pegged that? She thought coffee could only fill that role.)

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Scott makes out in a low growl, his hand dropping from her wrist, running down her bare thigh, causing goosebumps and a reddened blush to spread all across her body.

 

“I was just going to grab something to put on. It’s cold in here,” Tessa feels the need to explain, watching as a mischievous smirk rises from Scott’s mouth.

 

“Well, why don’t you come back here and I’ll keep you warm,” Scott pulls on the edge of her blanket, exposing the rest of her leg.

 

“How cliché to say,” Tessa giggles, walking closer to the bed to allow Scott to pull her in and remove the blanket from her grasp, appreciating her beautiful bare body.

 

“It’s my job as your boyfriend,” Scott smiles back, wrapping one of his arms tighter around her waist, while the other explores her behind. “You didn’t read the fine print?” He wiggles a playful eyebrow at her.

 

“I guess I didn’t, foolish me,” Tessa shakes her head, lightly booping him on the nose.

 

“Well, I hope you like me because this transaction doesn’t have a return policy,” Scott says, pressing feathery, velvety kisses up her neck.

 

“Oh darn,” Tessa laughs, descending her sweet, caramel tasting lips onto his own. “Too bad I love you,” She climbs over him, her hands weaving from his thick locks down to his forearms, admiring the expanse of muscle he has.

 

“Yeah, too bad indeed,” Scott hums through a small kiss. “I think I have a little Tessa addiction,” He says, caressing her back, his hazelnut eyes studying her dark ones.

 

Scott knows Tessa long enough now to know that her eyes only get this dark when aroused. Her eyes are usually always a light spring emerald; and now in this light, they’re the colour of pine and deep desire. He loves knowing that he has this effect on her. She has the same on him. One bat of those wispy lashes and he’s totally screwed.

 

“Just a little?” Tessa smirks, her dark tresses framing her face, lightly tickling Scott’s shoulders. He has to admit, seeing Tessa this confident is a major turn on. She’s no longer a precious flower that everyone views her as, but rather a compelling young woman. The flicker in her eyes is doing something to him. He has to swallow the lump he didn’t know he had in his throat before speaking.

 

“Okay, I give. A huge addiction. One that cannot be withdrawn or solved with rehabilitation,” Scott cascades her hair to one side. “Because Virtch,” He says grabbing her face between his warm hands. “It would just lead back to a long relapse...back to you,” He kisses her once more, flipping her over so he’s on top, pinning her arms against the headboard.

 

“Scott-” Tessa mumbles under his touch as he drags her farther under the covers.

 

“Yes, Princess?” Scott smirks, rolling his hips over hers.

 

“As much as I would love to spend all day here with you, I, unfortunately, have things to do,” Tessa scoffs, trying to worm out from under his wandering hands.

 

“Can you pull a raincheck on those things?” Scott offers, working a mark (She’ll find later.) into her collarbone.

 

“I wish I could. I have to study for math and my mom needs me to help out at this party thing later,” Tessa grimaces, her nose scrunching in its usual cute way. “If you’re not busy today, would you want to come with me?” Tessa asks, Scott’s eyes widening.

 

“What exactly is it?” Scott peers his attention from her neck back up to her face.

 

“My family has this annual winter gathering at my grandmother's estate and the whole family is invited. We exchange gifts, eat, dance, etcetera,” Tessa rolls her eyes. “It’s usually boring, but with you there...it would be a night to remember,” Tessa teases, poking at his sides.

 

“Do you want me there?” Scott asks with a slightly smug grin.

 

“Yes, please. I can barely survive for twenty minutes with my family without going crazy. Could you imagine an entire night?” Tessa squints at him.

 

“I don’t know, T, I haven’t really met your family,” Scott chuckles. “Well, besides Jordan,” He shrugs. “And she sure is something.”

 

“That she is,” Tessa sighs in thought. “I would love for you to be there, Scott. I really want you to meet my family and realize why I haven’t introduced you to them sooner,” Tessa snorts.

 

“Why do you say that, Tess?” Scott shakes his head, nipping at her jaw.

 

“Because, my brothers can be a lot at times,” Tessa bobs her head side to side.

 

“Hello? Have you met mine? A lot is a compliment in their books,” Scott giggles. “And you put up with them and they love you, so I’m sure yours can’t be that bad. What are you really worried about here, T?”

 

Tessa pauses for a brief second before answering. “I guess my dad.  I don’t know. We haven’t really been on the best terms since the divorce. He’s usually always away on business trips or driving the boys around to avoid talking to my mom. He just never seems interested in Jordan’s life or mine anymore,” Tessa shrugs, looking up to match his saddened expression.

 

“He loves you, Tessa. It’s impossible for anyone not to love you. Is it that you’re worried that he won’t care about the boy you’re dating?” Scott asks confused.

 

“I know he loves me, Scott. He just has a very funny way of showing it. I really don’t know what he would say. I’ve never talked to him about you,” Tessa traces the same triangular pattern of moles along his neck for the third time.

 

“Really?” Scott asks, surprised.

 

“Yeah. I’ve talked about you with everyone pretty much except him,” Tessa smiles. “That’s not weird, right? Me telling you that?” Tessa lets out an awkward giggle.

 

“Oh, T. Not at all. Please, I should probably be the one embarrassed. My family gets to hear me fawn over you twenty-four seven because I just can’t stop,” Scott squeezes her cheeks lovingly. “I can’t help it,” Scott shrugs.

 

“You’re cute,” Tessa blushes, rubbing her thumb across his ear.

 

“You’re cuter,” Scott says, suffocating her in an embracing cuddle, covering her in butterfly kisses.

 

“Scott, I have math practice to do. Wow, those are words I thought I’d never had to say,” Tessa says, laughing.

 

“Well, how about this math for you? You plus me divided by the space between us equals...?”

 

Tessa cuts him off with one last sweet kiss, holding his face in her hands tenderly like her favourite cup of coffee.

 

“A plus, Ms. Virtue,” Scott smiles against her lips, leaning his forehead against hers.

 

“Well, I have a great tutor,” Tessa raises an eyebrow at him before relinquishing from his hold.

 

“I’m pretty good, eh?” Scott says to himself, watching Tessa gather her wrinkled clothes from the floor.

 

“Yes, you are. Don’t get too cocky now, Moir,” Tessa grins, scooting farther away from his reach, pulling one of his shirts on over her head.

 

“Too late for that,” Scott winks playfully before slapping her ass.

 

“Scott!” Tessa shrieks, almost tripping on his pile of clothes next to the bed.

 

“Go get ready, Virtch. I’m treating you to breakfast, a little study session and then I’m all yours for the rest of the night,” Scott says.

 

Running over to him, Tessa presses a quick kiss to his cheek before heading up the stairs. “Mine.”

 

Carefully shutting the door behind her, Tessa tiptoes the entire way until reaching the upstairs bathroom where she knows Scott keeps his shampoo and berry-scented body wash. As much as she loves Scott, she thinks her smelling of sex and her wild mane wouldn’t be the best way to introduce them as a couple to her family. Trying to remain silent, Tessa slowly turns the doorknob before a throat clears the air.

 

Swiveling her head around, Tessa finds Danny and Charlie crossing their arms with shit-eating grins, peering at Scott’s home is Canada baggy t-shirt barely covering her thighs.

 

“Morning,” They smirk in unison before disappearing into their rooms.

 

Tessa can’t help but groan and slap her forehead when getting dressed; Or have a massive giggle fit when eating pancakes with Scott, smiling at her, not a clue in the world. Oh, he’s going to get a lot of shit for this later, Tessa thinks, grinning back at Scott, finishing her last math equation.

* * *

After a grueling study session, Tessa feels the last thing she wants to do is parade around her grandmother’s house in heels. Staring at her sage chiffon dress in the mirror, Tessa twiddles with her necklace, breathing a little slower when Scott appears behind her, wrapping his hands around her hips.

 

He fixes the straps on her dress so they’re where they’re supposed to be, and watches her eyelids close as his fingertips ghost over her shoulders. “You look so beautiful, Tess,” He whispers quietly into her ear, his mouth sinking into the crook of her neck. She lets an exasperated sigh slip from her lips when she feels him smell her intoxicating perfume, his nose tickling her; making hairs stick up from her skin.

 

“Don’t be so nervous, T. This will be great, I promise,” He takes her hands, pressing a tiny kiss to each knuckle, making sure to not miss one.

 

“I know,” She heaves, resisting the urge to fix his matching bow tie and suspenders? (She thinks she’s in heaven for sure.) Why the heck not? So she does.

 

“You look so handsome, Scott,” Tessa grins, primping his tie and squeezing his chin. “I’m thrilled you’re going to meet my family. I guess I’m just a little flustered, that’s all.  I’ve never done this before,” Tessa shrugs. “But I’m not worried. I know they’ll love you because you make their daughter/sister/granddaughter very, extremely happy,” Tessa says before closing the space between them.

 

“And that makes me happy, Tess. Now, come on. Let’s get this show on the road before I peel you out of this dress,” Scott snickers, his fingers playing with the thin, sheer fabric.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m going. Oh, and a little tip-”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Might not want to say that in front of my family,” Tessa says, gathering her car keys off of her vanity.

 

“I don’t know. I’m sure everyone knows you’re just too cute, I could eat you right up,” Scott winks, following her out the door.

 

“Ugh, you’re insufferable,” Tessa jokes, starting up the car.

 

Resting his hand on her leg, Scott can’t help but chuckle. “It’s a part of the charm, Virtch.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, you’re the complete package. Now, shut up and help me punch in her address to my GPS,” Tessa says.

 

“You got it, babe,” Scott laughs to himself. Oh, yeah. She bets he’s going to make this night interesting.

* * *

When Tessa pulls into the last available spot in the driveway, Scott can’t help but let his jaw drop, taking in her grandmother’s house. First of all, it’s huge! Like mansion huge and stunning. The entire perimeter of the house is decked out in pink peonies and lanterns tracing the entire property all the way up to an orchard?

 

It’s like looking in a storybook. This is unbelievable in every way, he thinks. He wonders why Tessa never mentioned how beautiful it is before?

 

Hopping out of the car, Tessa finally notices Scott’s in awe expression. Just like a kid in a candy store, almost as when he saw her for the first time. Then again he always looks at her like its the first time.

 

“You ready, Scott?”

 

“Is that a-an orchard?” Scott asks amazed.

 

“Yeah, my grandmother has had that strawberry orchard since I was a baby. It’s a side business,” Tessa shrugs, wrapping her coat around her tighter.

 

“Strawberries?” Scott still asks in shock.

 

“Yep. If you want to, we can have a date up there this spring. If you’d like that?” Scott nods eagerly and Tessa smiles, taking his arm and pulling him towards the front door.

 

Tessa rushes to ring the doorbell and fixes her hair anxiously. “T, breathe with me,” Scott says engulfing her in a hug. “Everything’s fine, just breathe.”

 

“Maybe we should just leave? I could say you aren’t feeling well and you can meet them some other time?” Tessa offers, holding a hand to her stomach.

 

“Oh yeah? Then when will we meet then eh? Our wedding? I don’t feel like cutting the cake and walking up to your mom to say, ‘Thank you for letting me marry your daughter, she’s a swell gal.’ I think not, Tess,” Scott smirks at her.

 

“Wait a minute, our wedding?” Tessa has to think for a moment. It’s too late for her to think of anything reasonable to say because the front door opens, interrupting their conversation.

 

“Ah, Tess, finally. Come in, we all have been waiting,” Jordan says, pulling her inside. “Ah, and Scott,” Jordan grins. “Great to see you too.”

 

“You as well, Jordan. How’s it going with that guy you met at the wedding?” Scott asks, taking off his coat.

 

“Oh, that,” Jordan laughs. “Yeah, it didn’t last long. He said he doesn’t date sticks like me.”

 

“What a jerk,” Scott scoffs.  “You’re not a stick, Jo, you’re athletic,” Tessa consoles, brushing her arm.

 

“That’s what I said. Oh, well. There’s someone out there for everyone. I just haven’t been lucky enough to find him yet. Unlike some people,” Jordan winks at both of them before walking into the next room. “You coming? A lot of people want to meet you,” She sings songs.

 

“Together?” Scott asks, reaching for her hand.

 

“Let’s do it,” Tessa returns him a confident smile. She’s got this. She thinks.

* * *

“And that’s when I said, turn the stick right side up, and he gave me the most surprising look. It was hilarious-”

 

“Ah, Tessa, darling,” Kate interrupts her son’s storytelling to usher them over to the dinner table where two spaces are saved.

 

“Hey, sorry we’re a little late. Traffic was crazy. Anyway, everyone,” Tessa says, trying to grab her entire family’s eyes on her. It’s making her a little queasy if she’s being honest. “This is my boyfriend, Scott. Scott, this is my mother, Kate. My father, Jim. And my brothers, Kevin and Casey, and you already know Jordan.” Scott goes around the table to graciously to shake all of their hands, including Jordan’s. “And my grandmother, Rose. Grandma, this is Scott.”

 

Scott immediately feels his stomach flip. He knows those eyes. They’re the same green as Tessa’s. It’s the same Rose who gave Scott Tessa’s necklace at the jewelry store. When he reaches out, he lightly presses a kiss to her hand, causing her to smile like a schoolgirl. “Pleasure to meet you, Rose.”

 

“You as well, young man,” She returns, casting him a small wink once they’re all seated.

 

“Am I missing something?” Tessa whispers in his ear when plates filled with red meat and mashed potatoes are being passed down the table.

 

“I’ll tell you another time,” He pats her thigh under the table and then places his napkin over their hands.

 

“Well, thank you all for making it because tonight is all about family,” Kate cheers, looking from Tessa to Scott. “Welcome to the family, Scott. We are all internally grateful for you showering our Tessie with love and protection, and we’re beyond thrilled to have you here with us.” Jim finishes for her, leaving Tessa speechless.

 

“Thanks, daddy,” Tessa chokes back a tear as Scott starts to caress her bare back.

 

“Of course, baby girl,” Jim smiles back. “Cheers to Tessa and Scott!”

 

“Cheers!” The room coos back before starting to feast.

 

“I hope that didn’t scare you off,” Tessa tries to crack a smile.

 

“Please, Tess. I’m in it for the long haul,” Scott clinks her glass before gulping back his sparkling soda, trying to calm his pounding heart rate.

* * *

“So, Scott. Tess tells us you play hockey,” Kevin wraps his arm around Scott’s shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

 

“That I do. My team just won the championship game the other night,” Scott answers, feeling numb in his right arm.

 

“Congrats dude,” Casey says, guiding the three boys down towards the living room.

 

“Thanks, Casey,” Scott smiles.

 

“So, you’re pretty good with your hands, you would say?” Kevin cocks his head, Casey trying to suppress a smirk.

 

“What?” Scott practically chokes on air.

 

“Listen here, buddy. I like you a lot. You make my sister giggle like a five-year-old and take care of her like an eighty-year-old, but if you ever hurt her, we will end you,” Kevin says before breaking a grin. “Okay?”

 

“Kevin, I would never hurt Tessa intentionally. I love her,” Scott explains.

 

“That’s all I wanted to hear, Scott. Okay big brother speech over, want to play some table hockey?”

 

Wait, What? That was it? That was the big, scary talk? That actually wasn’t that bad compared to the lectures he receives from his brothers.

 

“Um, I’d love to, but I should probably go find Tess,” Scott acquiesces. “Next time?”

 

“Sure thing, Scotty. We want to see the captain in action,” Casey calls to him as he heads out the door.

* * *

Following the sound of soft piano music, Scott finds himself in the library of the house, and Tessa sitting beside a fireplace, lost in reading. She looks focused, Her eyes turning the colour of amber in the firelight.

 

“Hey, beauty,” Scott leans against the doorframe, his eyes appreciating the view. “What are you reading?”

 

Tessa lifts her book for him to read Romeo & Juliet. Ah, a classic.

 

“Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night,” Scott recites, sitting beside her, taking her chin in his palm.

 

“Ah, my English major,” Tessa swoons, laughing.

 

“There’s that smile I adore. See, I told you tonight would be great,” Scott says, intertwining their fingers. “Your family is amazing, Tessa. No wonder why you’re so perfect.”

 

“Oh, please. You’re just saying that Scott,” Tessa rolls her eyes.

 

“I’m being serious, T. They’re extremely lucky to have you. Especially me,” Scott seems to let out. “Thank you for inviting me.”

 

“Thank you for coming and dealing with my indecisive self. I can breathe a little easier now,” Tessa sighs, leaning on his shoulder.

 

“Of course,” Scott says and runs his fingers over her back in complete silence.

 

“My brothers weren’t too bad were they?” Tessa asks with an ounce of hope.

 

“Oh, I think our brothers will get along just fine,” Scott presses his lips together as Tessa grovels. “Ugh, that’s great,” Tessa says sarcastically.

 

“Sorry, I kind of disappeared for a while, there were too many people for my liking,” Tessa giggles.

 

“It’s okay, I get it. I like it when it’s just us too,” Scott nudges her jokingly.

 

“Can we make that happen tomorrow? Just us?” Tessa yawns.

 

“Absolutely, my Princess,” Scott bows his head and gives her an adorable pout.

 

Tessa inches closer, lightly brushing her lips over his, teasing him for countless seconds. After growing impatient with her games, Scott captures her mouth in their first real kiss in hours. (His lips had seriously been deprived of hers.) “Thus with a kiss I die,” He whispers, taking her to the ground with him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	20. The Understudy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw!! I'm back...sorry this chapter is not as long...it's because the next one is:) And the next one is alotttttttt.

“Okay, class, pencils down. Testing time is over, please be quiet while I collect your tests, and remain in your seats until the bell rings,” Mr. White announces, strolling down the rows of the tiny classroom.

 

Tessa fidgets in her seat uncontrollably, checking the clock every two seconds to make sure she doesn’t miss a thing...News flash...she doesn’t. She just can’t stand the idea of finding out what she received on her test. Besides extra rehearsal and family time on the weekend, Tessa spent numerous hours studying for this stupid test. It’s the last one before her final exam and she’s wigging out...big time.

 

Tessa chews at the bottom of her pencil and taps her foot against the tile floor rapidly until sensing a tap on her shoulder.

 

“Yes?” She asks a little more nervous than usual.

 

“Good job, Tessa, A-minus,” Mr. White flashes her a wide smile, slapping the piece of paper on her desk, sporting a ginormous red A.

 

“Are you serious?” She almost says it like she’s angry, everyone in the class turns to stare at her like she’s a mad woman.

 

“I’m afraid I am. Congratulations,” Mr. White gives her a big thumbs up, walking across the class to another student.

 

“Eek!” Tessa squeals, throwing herself down in her desk. She looks up to find that everyone is still staring at her, disgusted. “Sorry, I’m excited,” Tessa feels the need to explain herself before everyone turns back around. She can’t help but laugh giddily, she could break through the window with all her energy.

 

“God, she really gets on my nerves,” Jackie mutters under her breath, loud enough for Cassandra and Jessica next to her to hear.

 

"She thinks she’s all that-when really she’s not,” Jessica chimes in.

 

“Shut up,” Jackie snaps at her. “Did I ask for your opinion?"  She waits until Jessica bows her eyes away from view, apologizing. "That’s what I thought,” She flips her long ponytail in her face. “Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...I need to find a way to put her in her place,” Jackie crosses her arms furiously.

 

“Permission to speak?” Cassandra asks, raising her hand slightly.

 

“Permission granted,” Jackie sighs.

 

“What is this all about? Aren’t you and Ryan happy together?” Cassandra asks, getting shushed by people around her in the process.

 

“Didn’t you hear? Ryan got kicked off the hockey team for being the douche that he is,” Jessica interrupts.

 

“Did I say you could talk or judge who I date?” Jackie squints at her. “God, Jessica, just shut up for like two minutes, this is why you're my number two...and he told me that his reason for leaving the team was indifferent. He says he rather do ‘other things’ whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean,” Jackie flails her pen around.

 

“So...you’re not happy he got kicked off-or I’m sorry, “left” the team?”

 

“He’s not Scott...You all know this. I’ve only been with Ryan until he breaks it off with that sappy loser. He’s only with her because he sympathizes with her…pathetic if you ask me,” Jackie glares at Tessa with a conniving grimace. She hates how overly cheery she is. Smiling at everyone around her, helping her neighbour next to her with his homework. It's sickening, really.

 

“So the messages that Ryan sent her didn’t scare her off?” Cassandra asks.

 

“No, because he’s a freaking idiot! He fucking sent her flowers that Scott would normally send her...So when he left them for her in the infirmary, she thought it was him,” Jackie rolls her eyes.

 

“Wow, what an idiot...no offense, Jackie. It's just that you and Scott were so great together. He really needs someone like you,” Cassandra says, smiling.

 

“I know...and because of that bitch over there, the entire school’s social hierarchy has gone to shit. The art freaks feel the need to talk to the football players...and the other day I caught the band geeks mixing with a few of our cheerleaders. That sight, literally made me want to vomit. There’s no order any more. I need to bring back that order. And the first step of my plan I need to enact is seeing those two separate,” Jackie arches a brow up at both girls.

 

“I think I have a few ideas in mind...so...are you girls with me?”

 

They both nod in agreement as the classroom’s door flies open.

 

“Tessa Virtue?” Mr. White glides from the door to her seat, handing her a tiny slip of paper. “You’re being checked out.”

 

“Oh, thank you,” Tessa says, grabbing her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder. “Have a good rest of your day,” She wishes him, heading out of the classroom, wandering gazes glaring at her as she leaves.

* * *

When Tessa finds herself entering the main quad of the school, it seems too quiet. There are no students nearby, and usually, there is always sound of people mingling...there's nothing.

 

She ends up seeking comfort in the nearest school's coffee cart...oh there is one person, Joe! Her favourite barista.

 

“Hey, Joe,” Tessa greets him all bubbly, bouncing up and down on her ballet flats.

 

“Ah, Tessa, my favourite regular...it’s great to see you. So what can I get for you today?” Joe asks, rubbing his hands across his messy apron.

 

“How about an almond milk cappuccino?” Tessa gives him a sweet smile, reaching in her bag for some spare dollars.

 

“Coming right up,” Joe returns her grin, turning to grab a new bag of coffee beans out from under the cart.

 

“Throw in a cinnamon vanilla latte and you’ve got a deal,” A husky voice rasps out, a furry hand giving Joe a few dollars, casting Tessa aside.

 

“Hey! I was-Scott?” Tessa asks amused, finding a tall person donned in their school mascot’s humongous bulldog costume. Tessa can’t help but laugh her ass off. “Is that you under there?” Tessa asks, tugging on one of his floppy ears.

 

“Yesss, and I’m sweating like crazy,” Scott yells through the opening of the costume. 

 

“Ah, Scott, what’s up dog?...woof!” Joe laughs, Tessa joins in too, bending over, having to hold onto the cart for stability.

 

“Haha, a good one, Joe. Yes, yes, get it out now, T,” Scott shakes his head or rather the dogs.

 

“Enlighten me as to why you’re wearing that thing?” Tessa takes a sip of her coffee, relishing in the fact that he looks like this. She wants to whip out her phone so badly to take a picture, but she doesn’t want to embarrass him any further.

 

“We're playing truth or dare at practice and Chiddy dared me to steal the school’s mascot, and parade around the school in it,” He explains, using his giant paws to gesture.

 

Tessa is really trying her best not to pee her pants, this is gold right here. “Uh-huh, I see that,” She nods along, hoping that her coffee is hot enough to burn her tongue from saying something stupid.

 

“Andrew also dared me to check you out...so here we are,” Scott says, arms open wide. Even under all his padding, he can still make out her uneasy expression. “ _Come to Scott._ ”

 

“You’re the one who checked me out?” Tessa scoffs, collecting her bag, waving goodbye to Joe, who laughs after they’re gone. _Ah, they’re just like an old couple._

 

Scott follows her like a lost puppy...oh wait.

 

“Tess, you’re not mad at me are you?” Scott stops, tilting his head to the side.

 

“No, it's just you could have put me in trouble with Mr. White,” Tessa continues to walk away, heading for the school parking lot.

 

“Mr. White is a super chill teacher though...I’m sorry, T...wait, where are you going?” he calls to her.

 

“Home,” Tessa snaps back, smiling even though he can’t see it.

 

“You know T, if you’re angry with me...does that mean you’re not coming with me to Andrew’s birthday party tonight?” Scott asks with a smirk.

 

“How come you never mentioned it before?” Tessa asks, her hand resting on her door handle. She heaves a heavy sigh.

 

“Because it’s a surprise party and Chiddy and I have been planning it for weeks. I didn’t tell you because knowing you and your blabber mouth you would probably spoil the surprise... Please, T, it will be fun. If you don’t want to come for me, come for Drew,” Scott says happily, toying with the straps of velcro holding down his head.

 

Tessa can’t stay upset at him forever. She turns around to find a sweaty, disorientated Scott staring intently at her, his mascot head in hand. He gives her his best puppy dog pout in hopes of winning her over. It’s working, alright.

 

“ _So_ , is that a yes?” 

 

Tessa runs over to him, grabbing his face with her hands as she lowers her lips to his and caresses his mouth in a lingering kiss. Scott succumbs himself to every exhilarating sensation, and she forgets that she's supposed to be angry that he tore her away from her most troubling class. Only here, now, this instant of delight matters. She leads him in the kiss, showering him in an age-old dance that ends too soon. She rests her forehead against his. “I’m taking that as a yes,” He giggles.

 

“Good boy,” She runs her hands playfully through his hair, getting a low growl from Scott. Saying those words is playing with fire. Tessa knows it but doesn’t care. They aren’t about to start something they can’t finish. Perhaps, she underestimates her power to unsettle him. She steps out of his arms, as they try to fold around her. He breaks from her with a moan, lurching backward, and pushes a hand through her hair. 

 

“Can we get out of here?” he says at a deep whisper, admiring her entrancing green eyes, and how a love bite of his sits on her collarbone, calling to him.

 

“Sure thing...oh by the way...some of your friends are heading this way,” Tessa says, peering over his shoulder to take in the bunch of boys running towards them…

 

“T, get in the car,” Scott ushers her in the door, jogging to the other side, his tail almost gets caught in the door which causes Tessa to cackle loudly.

 

“Okay, okay. Don’t terrier self up about it,” Tessa laughs, smacking her hand against the steering wheel. Gosh, she’s getting a kick out of this.

 

“Seriously, T?” Scott scoffs, shaking his hair, drenched with sweat.

 

“You really are a boy," Tessa shoos him away. "You’re barking up the wrong tree,” Tessa snorts, getting Scott to eventually join in on the laughter. “Fine, fine. Let’s flea,” Tessa snorts one last time. 

 

“God, I want to hate you so much right now, but I can't,” Scott says as Tessa puts the car in reverse.

 

“Can I get a round of a paws” Tessa winks at him. 

 

“How long is this going to last?” Scott sighs, leaning against the car window in deep thought.

 

“As long as you have that ridiculous costume on,” Tessa says, turning up the AC.

 

“Well, then. I guess I better get out of this fast,” Scott smirks, starting to unbutton his pants.

 

“Scott! Not in the car,” Tessa squeals, slapping his arm.

 

“Fine,” he sighs. “At home then...you can help,” He winks, wiggling his eyebrows conspicuously at her, getting a bright pink blush in return. So pink, you would think that she's the one wearing that sweltering suit.

* * *

They both arrive at Andrew’s hand in hand, (with gift), and make their grand entrance. That being, Tessa receiving ooh’s and ah’s from everyone on her gorgeous dress, and Scott for holding the most gorgeous girl in the room. 

 

Tessa and Scott both wish Drew a happy birthday before hitting the dance floor and sharing a few laughs and quicksteps. Hours later, they bond over hot tea and midnight cuddles next to Andrew’s fire pit.

 

Eventually, they have to split for a few minutes as Kaitlyn has to drag Tessa around the house to introduce Tessa to Andrew’s family. Of course…

 

Before too long, she yearns to be back in Scott’s arms and as far away from anyone else as possible. Tessa has never been a party person per se, but she can appreciate a well planned one...and of course if it’s thrown for someone she likes.

 

“Thank you all for doing this...really, it was very sweet,” Andrew smiles as he wraps his arms around Kaitlyn, pulling her in closer as they all sit around the embers aglow.

 

“Aw, look at that...Drew being all sentimental,” Patrick says with a shit eating grin, poking at his friend’s side. “You’re welcome, buddy.”

 

“Yeah, this was fun. Having the gang together,” Scott nods, pressing a small kiss Tessa’s forehead, taking notice that she’s fallen asleep under him.

 

“Aw, is T out?” Andrew asks, shifting his weight so Kaitlyn can lay across his lap.

 

“Like a light,” Scott smiles, staring down at his own sleeping beauty. He bends forward, puckering his lips onto hers before her phone rings loudly, waking her from her slumber.

 

“It happens to the best of us,” Patrick snickers at Scott who shrugs warily, sweeping her fair behind her back, removing the ponytail holder that is hanging by a thread of her hair.

 

“Hello?” Tessa answers her phone groggily, rubbing her reddened eyes from sleep.

 

“What?!” Tessa screeches loudly, causing everyone to stop talking and peer at her worriedly. “I Understand,” She whispers after a few moments, hanging up. She gulps back the words stuck in her throat.

 

“T, is everything alright, babe?” Scott asks, caressing her back up and down softly. Something’s happened. He can tell. She’s doing the squinting of her eyes and quivering of her lips.

 

“Yeah, Tess, what’s wrong?” The group of friends seems to ask all at the same time, they all crowd around her, encompassing her into a warm, velvety hug.

 

“My partner for the showcase got into a car accident...and they say his injuries are pretty bad. He won’t be able to dance his part,” A glossy tears slips from one of her eyes but is quickly wiped away by Andrew.

 

“Well, don’t they have another person who can fill in...um-an understudy right?” Patrick asks, patting Tessa’s leg.

 

Kaitlyn shakes her head sporadically, trying to give Tessa her best smile.

 

Something in Scott aches inside seeing Tessa like this. Hair disheveled, heart in pieces, eyes bloated. He’s been in the same place before, except he never had the support system he has now. He’s not going to let her drift away like he once did. This is her dream. It needs to happen. He wants it to happen...for her...

 

He knows that if it wasn't for her, he would never do what he's about to do in a million years...but this is Tessa, we're talking about.

 

“They do have an understudy,” Scott says, eyes askew from his friends as they all look up at him puzzled.

 

Scott raises his eyes only to find Tessa’s in the darkness and gives her hand a loving squeeze, “Me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. The Intricate Dance We Weave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm alive!! I sincerely apologize for not updating y'all in what seems like forever. The truth is I've been so busy traveling and dealing with family matters that it's been difficult finding time to edit. However, I'm back on good ole Canadian soil and I'm very excited to say I'm bringing more updates. My regular updating schedule should be back on track now!! Along with my other stories, they will be updated within the next couple of days as well!! Thank you to all who asked, and thank you for being patient with me!! As per usual, I love to hear your feedback and answer any questions, or just chat!!

“No, Scott, no. That’s just insane,” Tessa says, stumbling out of her car, running as fast as her feet can carry her towards the door. “You can’t be an understudy.”

 

“And why not?” Scott fires back, chasing after her, the sky roars and yells at them as they arrive at her back porch.

 

“Why not? How about because you’re a hockey player, not a ballet dancer!” Tessa fights trying to choke back a laugh. She fumbles with her keys for a few seconds, dropping them to the floor. Scott bends down graciously to retrieve them, they collide hands for a few moments, long enough to distract Tessa from Scott's proposal.

 

“T, what’s so crazy about this? I’ve been taking dance lessons you know?” Scott half-jokes, handing her the keys.

 

“Scott - Trent and I have been practicing for months...and now he’s bedridden,” Tessa shakes her head dizzily. She still can't comprehend the fact that her friend and dance partner is now glued to a hospital bed when she saw him only twelve hours ago. “How do you think you can just step in and learn his part in a little under two weeks?”

 

Scott pauses for a minute to collect his thoughts before grabbing her hands, rubbing soothing circles over her palm. “I can do it because we’re talking about your dream here, Tess…” He stops to glance at her furrowed brow and pouty yet irresistible lips.

 

_ What the Hell? _   He thinks. He can’t resist her.

 

Without hesitation, Scott leans in, crashing his lips against her. She’s surprised at first, but Tessa allows herself to quickly melt into his arms before wrapping her hands around his waist, indulging in his sweet syrupy pucker.

 

“And...because I love you, Tessa. Please, let me do this for you,” Scott smiles as his forehead rests against hers. The moon is beginning to cascade an ivory glow over Tessa’s milky soft skin and it's starting to play mind games on Scott. A game called, ' _I don't know how much longer I can stand here and not touch you'_. "I want to do this for you, T. You had my back and carried my weight when I needed help and now I want to do the same."

 

“Scott - I don’t know, It’s just...you're already generous enough...helping me with my algebra, you're already immensely busy with practice...and now college forms, and your family...I don’t think I could ever ask that of you...spending every waking hour of the day with me, dancing until your legs give out,” Tessa glances away for a minute, staring off into the distance as a boom of thunder rolls across the sky.

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad, Virtch,” Scott assures her, moving a stray of her wet hair behind her cheek. “I could dance with you forever and you know that...so what are you really afraid of? Do you think I’ll mess this up for you or-” 

 

She can sense him burning holes into her body as his feathery light fingers tug at her hips, drawing her closer into his chest. The clouds darken a deep silver and release a torrential downpour as his hands graze her face, pinning her between the door and only a mere two inches from his mouth. Their noses barely meet as his tawny eyes peer into her own opalescent green orbs, attempting to silently convey a message.

 

“No - I don’t think you’ll mess anything up, Scott.”

 

Tessa pauses to inhale deeply. “I’m thinking more along the lines of myself. What if I’m not as good as I am when I’m not with Trent? What if I’m so bad...Marie has to put someone else in my place, oh, my...and what if-”

 

Scott begins to trace and rub softer, more velvety circles across her cheeks and under her eyes, making it impossible for her to concentrate. “Tessa Jane, you are the most remarkable girl I’ve ever met, and the most graceful ballerina the Earth has ever possessed...don’t ever doubt your talent, that’s why you got the principal role in the first place. You’re an absolute angel when you hit the stage, and I want to be responsible for that happening, T,” Scott confesses, watching as raindrops twirl across Tessa’s eyelashes. 

 

“So?”

 

She searches his gaze to find that his eyes are pleading with concern and begging for something that Tessa can’t figure out what.

 

“Okay,” She finally speaks, letting out a shaky breath as her legs buckle and tremble under his body.

 

“ _Okay?_ ”

 

“I want you to be my partner,” Tessa nods her head, her eyes shifting between his muscular arms as they cage her in, and his pillowy soft lips that are too close to hers.

 

“ _I thought I was already?_ ” Scott smirks, giving her a flirty wink.

 

“Ugh, Scott-” Tessa playfully rolls her eyes as he leans in to press tiny butterfly kisses onto both of her flushed, dewdrop covered cheeks.

 

“I’m just playing, Tess,” Scott nips at the corner of her mouth, snaking his hands up until they meet the nape of her neck, pulling her messy low bun loose. “I'd be honoured to be your  _ partner _ ,” his fingers linger from her neck down to her shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze and massage, she sighs happily, inhaling his musky scent of lemon and cinnamon.

 

They both stand there for a few seconds as Tessa stares intently into his 'soul' as if at any moment they’ll vanish from each other's embrace.

 

“What’s on that pretty little mind of yours, hmm?” Scott hums, wiping away a few raindrops from her freckled neck.

 

“Kiss me like you love me,” Tessa doesn’t blink once, allowing the words to slip right out from under her tongue.

 

Scott’s eyes expand to the size of the moon, taken aback by her forwardness. He’s simply compelled by her, taking in both of their wants and needs, Scott gently bends her neck back, giving him space to work his magic. Taking her in his warm hands, he tenderly brushes his lips over hers. He kisses her delicately at first, and then with a quick moan of approval from her, he presses on. She clings to him as he is the only comforting thing in this dizzy town. His mouth parts her jittery lips, sending shivers down her spine, evoking an immense sensation from her she's never known before, except with him. Before the sugary high of kissing Scott gets to her head, he releases her, lightly blowing cool air onto her face as the rain pounds on their skin. “I can’t believe how hard I’ve fallen for you,” He stops to take in their surroundings. "Just like this rain," Scott giggles. _Ugh, that cheese ball,_   Tessa thinks. She secretly loves it though.

 

“Me too. I never imagined that I would ever have a boyfriend who would dare to wear tights for me,” Tessa says seriously while opening the door, dying from laughter on the inside, watching as Scott does a double-take.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“We should get you inside before you get soaked,” Tessa offers, grinning, ignoring his previous question.

 

“Tights, T?” Scott runs his hands tiredly across his face.

  
  


“Oh, come on,” Tessa nudges him, pulling him into her house by the edge of his drenched shirt. “You know you’ll look hot. You always do,” Tessa butters him up, snuggling into him.

 

“Thanks, T. I just have to adjust to the idea...I’m going to be a prince. A prince who wears tights,” Scott giggles, wrapping his arms around her.

 

“You’re my prince,” Tessa reaches up on the balls of her feet and presses a quick chaste kiss to his cheek. 

 

“And that is why this is all worth it,” Scott kisses her lightly on the nose before dragging her towards the couch, cuddling the rest of the night away.

* * *

He wonders how his family will react to the idea of him stepping in as Tessa’s new partner...he thinks he’ll definitely have to talk with Patrice about practice scheduling conflicts. He wouldn't want to inconvenience the team. 

 

His friends would definitely approve...they all love Tessa. Andrew and Patrick were already on board with the entire thing. Andrew practically glowed at the thought of Scott carrying Tessa across the stage. He even mentioned that if he was in Scott's shoes and it was Kaitlyn who needed a partner, he'd dance with her in a heartbeat. And of course, Patrick went on and on at the bonfire about Scott being draped in the finest of silk shirts, showcasing to the world about how much he adores his girlfriend. He even brought up the idea of the entire team coming to watch them perform...that would be interesting for sure.

 

Thinking back on it...Scott has absolutely no idea as to how he got so lucky. How by a misfortunate accident of spilling coffee on an adorable brunette and taking dance lessons from her...would bring him to where he is now. Holding the love of his life in his arms, caressing her angelic face as she dozes off to a peaceful slumber, mumbling ever so slightly every few seconds. It’s like he’s been blessed with his own little piece of heaven.

 

As Tessa begins to drift away, she mulls over how she still can’t grasp the idea that Scott chose to be with her. Out of everyone at their entire school...he picked her to share his life with. The thimble ballerina who only spends her free time reading or hanging out with her teachers in the staff room during lunch. She doesn’t overthink it though. She’s in love with him. And he is with her. It’s a tale as old as time. She used to be so restless in her sleep, swaying back and forth until sunrise. But now as she feels him cloak her with his endless love and dependable arms, she feels at home.

* * *

Marie can’t help but run around her studio in excitement when receiving news that Scott jumped in to take over for Trent’s role. She’s ecstatic. Well, she feels terribly for Trent that he had an accident in the first place...but she’s thrilled that she has someone who can dance and is willing to play the role.

 

Marie has had this itching within her about Scott since the first day she met him. She studied him that very day as he sat propped up in her office, already perfect posture, twiddling his thumbs . She noted that day that he possesses muscular, tan arms and a perfectly sculpted chest. He’s perfectly toned and in shape. Just what Tessa needs for lifting and escorting her across the floor. Marie's already getting carried away with fabric swatches of Scott's costume as both of them come bursting through the door into the vacant studio, donned with duffle bags, and cups of coffee. 

 

The wisps of Tessa’s bun are curly and framing her face as rain pitter-patters against the studio’s window panes, even the soft piano music that plays can’t drown out mother nature.

 

Flinging her bag down, Tessa runs over to give Marie a quick hug and to reintroduce Scott to her before practice. She looks refined and graceful when lacing up her pointe shoes. Scott watches her intently as the pale white ribbon restricts her ankles, making her legs go on for days and looking fabulous. He reaches out his hand to lift her from the ground, and Tessa accepts it eagerly. When standing up, Tessa trips a little over her own feet and stumbles into Scott’s bust, her hands eventually land on his shoulders, tugging on him for stability, earning a delicious smirk from him in return.

 

Marie pauses at her desk to study their interaction.  _ They for sure have immense chemistry...that’s definitely useful and necessary...but it could be dangerous all at the same time. Would he be able to focus on the task at hand or rather her touch?  _ She notes.

 

“Watch yourself, Miss handsy,” Scott teases, stealing her hands. She playfully claims them back, spinning away from him to go stretch at the barre.

 

After a few pouty seconds, Scott follows her and attempts to copy every movement Tessa does at the barre. She laughs inside knowing he's trying to follow her lead. He gasps watching as she extends her leg up to her ear and holds it for what feels like hours. The only thoughts that run through his head are  _ ‘Ow’  _ and  _ ‘My God, she is so flexible’ _ . That last part comes out a little dirtier than he expected.

 

Marie simply snickers under her breath at the two. They act like an old married couple and they’re barely young adults. She quickly changes the music to a more melodic waltz, and the sound of it makes Tessa’s toes curl. It’s the pas de deux she auditioned with when being paired with Trent for the first time.

 

“Alright, Scott. Tessa...are you ready to begin?” Marie asks, moving her glasses to the top of her head.

 

The two of them give her a curt nod and she instructs them to stand in the middle of the room for just a moment as she disappears in the backroom. Scott turns to her confused and Tessa blushes, knowing the prop Marie is going to bring out.

 

When Marie returns from her quick jaunt, a long white glistening ribbon is clad in her hand. Scott gives Tessa this withering stare as if he’s silently trying to communicate, _ ‘We’re not doing trust exercises, are we? Or am I being blindfolded?’ _

 

“What is that for?” Scott gulps back, studying as Marie smoothens the creases in it with her fingers.

 

“The pax de deux that you will be taking part in with Tessa involves a little restriction,” She tells him, handing over the ribbon to Tessa. “The story we’re trying to convey is one of forbidden love, Scott. Tessa, or rather the snow princess comes from a different world than you. You both are polar opposites, but you fall for her the second your eyes meet."

 

_Wow, isn't this ironic_ , he thinks. _Well, other than the forbidden love perspective._

 

"This ribbon represents the connection that you share, the hold you have over one another...your infatuation for her. Throughout the dance, the ribbon is weaving around and between you both, attempting to drive you two apart. It represents the obstacles you face during your relationship. By the end of the routine, Tessa is going to be completely tangled and coated in the knots you’ve made...she’s suffocating under how powerful your affection is for her. She’s basically going to be hanging on by a loose thread as she lays limply in your arms. So throughout the number, I need to see desire, innocence, budding romance, oui?”

 

It takes Scott a minute to absorb everything Marie just laid out for him. He simply just peers at Tessa as she plays with the ribbon in her hands, avoiding his eyes as she turns a deep pink. How is he supposed to survive 'tangling' with Tessa? Wrapping his arms around her beautiful body, lifting her...with just a ribbon between them. He just might die by touching her. He isn’t going to let a ribbon distance himself from her in a million years.

 

“Um, yes...I mean oui,” Scott smiles.

 

“Parfait,” Marie claps her hands together. “Now, Scott - this might be a _little_ easier if you um, remove your shirt,” Marie grins, causing Tessa to lightly shake her head. “Just so you can get a feel for the rhythm and Tessa doesn’t slip from your grasp. Your body will stick easily to the ribbon.”

 

"And to hers," he mutters under his breath, loud enough for only himself to hear.

 

Marie turns away for a moment as Scott smiles greedily at Tessa before reaching his hands down to the cusp of his shirt, and pulling it off to reveal his strapping six-pack and pecks. He swears he hears Tessa swallow, and he bites the inside of his cheek knowing that she finds him attractive just as much as he feels towards her.

 

Luckily, Marie turns around before he could jump on Tessa. He thinks he's losing it, studying her when she unties her tulle skirt and drops it to the floor, leaving her only in a pristine white leotard, showing off her stunning small hourglass figure.  _ God, who gave her the right to look that gorgeous? _   Seeing her like this makes his mind succumb to the thought that her old partner Trent had a free pass to roam his hands up and down his girlfriend’s body...it makes something in Scott’s throat burn.

 

“Okay, let’s get started! Tessa let’s start from the beginning as you enter through the frosted woods and come face to face with Scott.”

 

 _Okay, Scott, you can do this_ , he tells himself. _Oh, I can't_. A jolt of passion zings through the lower half of his body as he soaks in Tessa's dark green irises. _This was going to be a long day._

 

After about three and a half hours of learning choreography and examining how Marie presents Tessa over to him, Scott senses he could most definitely get used to this. He practically melts when Marie directs Tessa to trace her fingers across his clavicle softly...dipping all the way down to his hip bones. He inhales heavily when Tessa rolls off of his back after a lift, pressing a ghostly kiss across his neck. _Two can play at that game, Virtch._

 

After Tessa does a brief arabesque, Scott picks her up and folds her bottom leg up, swinging her back, making a curve like a fish close to the ground. Using the ribbon, he entwines it around her waist one last time, tying a tighter knot across her body before pulling her to meet his mouth, sending her over the edge. It's too tempting to kiss her...even in front of Marie, so Scott does the assigned “choreography” instead, caressing her upper thighs all the way up to her shoulders before dipping her at the music fades out.

 

Tessa melts into his strong arms, her neck arching back into one of his hands as she slowly closes her eyes in a moment of brief ecstasy.

 

This is his favourite Tessa. Carefree, makeup-free, doing something she loves, Tessa. Losing herself in a moment. He’s awestruck, observing how her chest heaves faster when his other hand travels across her ribcage, and the one holding her neck, searching her face for any sign of life.

 

“Wow - I have no words,” Marie clasps her hands together, gliding across the room to mark down her favourite moments of practice into her notebook. “I hate to say this but Scott, you might be better than Trent. That was simply...magical,” She places her hand over her heart, noticing that Scott is still cradling Tessa in his arms. She quickly mutters something about grabbing something from the shoe closet before disappearing.

 

As Tessa slowly opens her eyes, she feels her heart stop as Scott surges forward, locking their lips in a dreamy, slow, passionate kiss. Tessa gives into him as he playfully tugs at the knots hanging low from her hips.

 

“I don’t think that’s a part of the choreography,” Tessa giggles, grabbing onto his shoulders.

 

“It should be, we have it down to a science,” Scott nips at her jawline, tickling her with his nose.

 

Marie returns from the shoe closet to present Tessa with the pair of shoes she ordered for the show. Sparkly white and absolutely stunning. If glass slippers could be pointe shoes, Tessa thinks. Scott grins ear to ear, seeing as Tessa lights up like a child when accepting them.

 

She excuses Tessa for a brief moment to change and requests to talk with Scott for a moment.

 

“Scott, I’ve never seen anyone move as you do - and with Tessa. You both together are something else, I don’t know how else to explain it. I know she’s been giving you plenty of dance lessons, but there’s a quality to your dancing that you simply just can’t teach. You have a natural dance ability and it’s beautiful to watch. It amazes me that you’ve been doing hockey this entire time and not ballet,” Marie confesses, smiling.

 

“Wow, Marie. Thank you for all those kind thoughts,” Scott shakes his head.

 

“I don’t just think, I know,” Marie pats him on the shoulder before he turns around to meet up with Tessa. “Has she changed since she met you?” She calls to him, scribbling something down in her notes.

 

“I don’t think that much...but she’s definitely changed me,” Scott nods. “She makes me want to perform better. I don't think that she realizes that she keeps me alive.”

 

Marie smiles widely at his poetic words. ”You’re a beautiful couple, Mon Chérie,” Marie nods her head goodbye.

 

“Merci, Marie. We'll see you tomorrow?” 

 

“Oui,” Marie grins, leaving Scott's reflection in the mirror alone.

* * *

Scott turns the corner in search of Tessa. He finds her donned in only a pair of jeans and a lacy light pink bralette, standing in front of her locker mirror, beginning to brush out her hair.

 

He lightly knocks on the dressing room door to notify her of his presence so he doesn’t have to observe her in secret.

 

She barely moves when he enters, rather she just continues looking at her face in the mirror before he appears behind her, taking the brush from her hand, wrapping his hands around her stomach, lightly tugging at her piercing. Her nerves begin to twist and turn as his hot breath runs down her ear.

 

“Hey beautiful,” Scott whispers gently as his fingers slightly dig into her skin. 

 

“Hi,” Tessa chokes on her words. Why is she so nervous all of a sudden? It’s not like she’s touching him for the first time. 

 

“You were amazing today. It’s very interesting to see what goes down behind the scenes,” Scott mumbles into her collarbone.

 

“Well, now you’re apart of it, handsy. Thank you for agreeing to help me,” She sighs into touch.

 

“You're welcome, Tess. I just can’t help myself, There is no getting enough of you is there?” Scott smiles into her shoulder blade, pressing a quick kiss there, causing Tessa to giggle.

 

“What do you say to hot chocolate and a movie at my house, eh?” Scott asks.

 

“I’d say you’re the best boyfriend ever,” Tessa pokes at his sides, giggling as he nuzzles her forehead.

 

“Okay, sounds great, but you should probably put on a shirt first, T,” Scott raises his eyebrows as Tessa bends over to retrieve her jacket.

 

“You mean I shouldn’t go out like this?” Tessa jokes but lets him believe she’s serious when he looks her up and down like some wild animal. She casually zips up her jacket, watching as his eyes darken the burnt colour of caramel.

 

“And have someone other than me snatch you up? No way am I letting that happen, T,” Scott pounces on her, throwing her over his shoulder.

 

“Scott! Put me down now,” Tessa squeals as he throws her bag over his other shoulder, walking out of the building. A bunch of people smile and whisper to each other while watching them pass by.

 

“Not until we get you home, T. I will not risk any guys stealing you,” Scott is practically jogging to his car now with Tessa flailing her arms around crazily.  _ Man, it’s amazing how in shape he is _ , Tessa thinks. She laughs at his admiration for trying to hide her from every boy in sight.

 

“We look crazy, Scott,” Tessa huffs.

 

“Crazy in love,” Scott corrects her, pinching her leg, getting her to yelp. “I don't know if you know this, but I'm really crazy over this one girl,” He places her into the car, booping her on the nose.

 

"And I don't know if I can tell you enough...that I'm over the moon for this one boy," Tessa whispers to him, brushing her lips teasingly over his before laying one on him. Scott can't help how much he smiles driving off into the night, serenading Tessa with his best impersonation of Tiny Dancer the entire way home.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time and reading this!! Warm hugs being sent your way!


End file.
